Without One We Aren't Whole
by Witchgirl16
Summary: Leo's gone to his training and his family is doing their best not to miss him too much. When he comes back home, is everything still the same and can Leo make it up for his absence? This is a sequel to "Given and Taken" fic. LeoxOC
1. What Really Happened, part 1

**So this is the first chapther of the sequel to "Given and Taken", so if you haven't read the that one, you should, before starting this one.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 1: What really happened, part 1**

It was all over. Over were Winters and his stone army, over were the monsters and the portal to other world. Over was the shock of Leo's sudden return. Well, at least it looked like it.

It was over a month after turtles, Splinter and Amy had defeated Winters' stone brotherhood and their monsters.

Raph had forgiven Leo for his year of absence, Mikey was just happy to see his family together again.

Don was happy too, but was still little angry at Leo how he had left and how things had gone for Leo and Amy.

And Amy didn't know should she be angry or happy with Leo being back.

It was night time, and Amy went downstairs, where her three brothers were watching a movie.

Well, at least it looked like that, but in reality they all had fell asleep before the movie had gone half way through.

When she got to entertainment center, Mikey, Don and Raph were sleeping on the couch, on the floor and on the chair.

She smiled a little. She have been doing this for almost a year, going to bed before the others, waking up couple hours later, going downstairs, waking up his brothers and putting them into the bed.

She turned off the TV, which woke Raph up from the floor.

"Wha- What happened?" he asked, sitting up and looking at Amy with stunned face.

"The movie ended Raph. It's time to get bed" Amy said.

"Oh. What time it's?" Raph asked, while Amy started to wake Mikey up.

"Something around eleven and twelve," she answered, "Mikey, wake up. You can't sleep here."

"You won't get 'im up like that. Wake up, knucklehead!" Raph said and yelled at Mikey's ear.

Mikey woke up and fell to the floor.

"Whaat? I was having a really nice dream, and then you scream in my ear" Mikey said, and looked at Raph, who too was sitting on the floor.

While Raph laughed at Mikey, Amy started to wake Don up.

"Donny, wake up and help me get your brothers to their beds" Amy said, slapping gently Don on the face.

"Do ya want me to wake 'im up too?" Raph asked.

"No thank you. I already woke up when you woke Mikey up" Don said and opened his eyes.

"The movie ended already?" Don asked and stretched himself.

"Yeah. I don't get it why do you stay here and watch TV when you know you're gonna fall asleep" Amy said.

"It's a bad habit."

"I like it."

"I can't sleep without TV."

All three turtles said at the same time. Amy sighed.

"You go to your beds, before you sleep again" Amy said, and looked at the table, which was covered with garbage and leftovers.

"Are you really going to clean that? You know you can do it tomorrow" Don said.

"Nah, I'll do it now. I don't feel so sleepy anymore and beside I'll just get mad to myself if I don't do it now" Amy said.

Then she looked at Don, meaning that if he didn't go up now, he would have to help her clean.

Amy smiled and turned around to clean.

"You really know how to keep them in order. Or should I say, us in order?"

Amy stopped when she heard the voice. A voice that used to make her feel only happiness, and now was filled with feelings from happiness to anger.

She turned around to see Leo close to staircases, standing in the shadows.

"Yeah, well I've always been able to do that" Amy said, and turned around again.

"Mind if I help you?" Leo asked and without an answer started to clean with Amy.

They worked in silence for almost ten minutes, before they got all the trashes to the trashcan.

They got in upstairs and Amy turned around to look at Leo.

"Well, goodnight then, and thanks for the help" she said and turned around to open the door.

But Leo stopped her for not entering the room, by grasping her wrist.

"You've been avoiding me ever since I got back" Leo said, his face really close to Amy's.

"You want to explain that?" And without a warning he opened the door behind her and pushed her in.

"What are you doing? This is my room, and you're entering without permission" Amy said, angry with Leo's action, trying not to feel any kind of affection on that same action.

"I know you're angry with me for leaving like that being away for a year, but you haven't really even talked to me. I want to know what you have been doing while I was gone. I know from Mikey and Donnie that you wrote to one magazine. And I know almost everything

what you've been doing while I was gone. But I was hoping to get to hear your story" Leo said, looking at Amy with intense look.

"Fine then, I'll tell you, because it seems that you won't leave before I tell you" Amy said and sat down on her bed.

"You better sit down too, this is going to be a long story" Amy said, and Leo sat down.

"I want you to only listen, nothing else but listen. I don't like to be interrupted. When I'm finished you can leave if you want to, you can talk if you want. But after I've finished, okay?" Amy asked.

Leo nodded. He realized that her temper had gone maybe even worse or then she just was angry with him.

Amy took a deep breath before she started.

"It's better if I start from beginning, after you left."

_Year before, after Leo was gone_

Amy sat on the floor, tears still falling from her eyes. Don walked over her.

"Come Amy. You can't stay here forever" he said.

He took Amy's hand on his own, to get Amy up from the floor.

"I'll take you to your room and I'll bring tea for you, okay?" Don asked.

Amy nodded and Don started to pull Amy with him to the upstairs. He had picked the picture from the floor without Amy noticing it.

"Mikey, clean that up for me, okay?" Don asked when they passed him and Raph by.

"Why I sh..." Mikey started, but then Don looked at him with a face that looked more likely to be Leo or Amy's face.

"Sorry, I'll start right away" Mikey said.

In Amy's room, Don put Amy sat on her bed and put the picture to her nightstand.

"I'm going to get some tea for you, so just wait for me, okay?" Don asked, and turned around.

"Donny, please don't go" Amy said quietly.

Don smiled and sat next to Amy and wrapped his arm around her.

"Will six months go fast?" she asked like a little girl.

"Faster than you think, he will be back before you'll notice" Don said.

"When he gets back, do you think he still loves me?" Amy asked.

"Of course he does" Don said and hugged Amy little tighter.

Amy put her head on Don's shoulder and smiled a little.

"Thanks, Donny" she said.

"No problem, Amy" Don said and leaned his cheek against Amy's head.

They were like that for half an hour before Don realized that Amy had fallen asleep. He put her in bed and left the room.

Almost immediately when he had left the room, Raph and Mikey attacked him.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I know it's sad that Leo left, but isn't that little too much?" Raph asked.

"Come, I'll explain everything in here" Don said and walked to his room.

It was time to tell the truth, at least to Mikey and Raph. Amy had said that she would like to tell them the truth. And now when they saw how badly Amy had taken Leo's sudden leave; they would start thinking and realize what was really going on.

"Okay, I know this might feel weird, but the truth is that Amy and Leo loves each other" Don said.

Raph's mouth opened a little bit.

"So what? We all love Amy and we all love Leo," Mikey said, "so why does Amy feel so heart... Oh!" Mikey said after he had realized.

"But... But they're brother and sister. Isn't that wrong?" he asked.

"Well, they're brother and sister in our family. They've been raised in the same family, but they aren't a real brother and sister. They just fell for each other, it can't be helped" Don said.

"So that's why Amy's so heart broken. Leo got some nerve to leave her like that" Raph said angrily, even though Don wasn't sure was he talking

about Amy's or his own feelings.

"So how long have you know?" Mikey asked.

"For some time now. But you can't tell her it immediately when she wakes up. Master Splinter doesn't know and I don't think Amy or Leo want him to know yet, okay?" Don said, looking at his two brothers.

Both of them nodded.

"Great. Now let Amy be for awhile, she fell asleep, but you can talk to her later" Don said.

"I think we all want to be alone for awhile" Raph said and stood up.

"I'm gonna see Casey" he said and left the room.

Mikey and Don watched as he walked away, then Mikey turned to see Don.

"What now?" he asked.

"I really don't know" Don said.

Days went by and soon it was weeks, and before they knew, it was months. Don had decided that they should have jobs for them, to get some money.

Splinter wasn't feeling so well at the moment and they needed medicine, and they couldn't ask for Casey and April, who had they own problems with the money, now when they were finding a new place to live.

Don was the first one to get any. He started to take phone calls when people had problems with their computers and tried his best to help them that way.

Amy was the second. She had noticed an add where a new magazine wanted someone to write on the magazine stories. The magazine was meant for children and young people, it would be best if the same writer was with them from the beginning.

Mikey made his own job. He started doing kids' parties, dressing up like a big turtle (which meant he would put a giant turtle head in his head) and going to kids' parties. First Don and Amy were against it, because it could make people realize what Mikey really was.

But after Mikey had explained them what he had been thinking and Don had promised to help him, Mikey could start his new job.

Raph was the only one, who wasn't doing anything. The only thing was that he slept all day.

"Don't worry about him" Don said to Amy, who had come to talk to Don about her worries about Raph.

"He probably doesn't want to get up from bed before its 3 pm, or then he just stays up all night. You know Raph."

"Yeah, I think you're right" Amy said.

Amy had understood Don's reasons to tell Raph and Mikey the truth about her and Leo, and she had talked about it with Mikey.

When they were working they didn't have anymore time to each others and even less time to train or patrol the city.

Raph, who slept all days, rarely even talked to other family, and when he was awake, he was almost everyday angry.

While Mikey, Don and Amy were coming even closer together, Raph didn't want to be close to his brothers. Only one he really could talk was Amy and master Splinter, and of course Casey.

After one night when Raph and Don had fought about how Don had took the leader's place that clearly didn't belong to him, according to Raph. Don on the other had got angry with Raph when he thought he had taken the leader's position on free will.

He had taken it because it was clear they couldn't trust Raph or Mikey to handle it.

"Are you saying I'm immature?!" Raph had yelled.

"No! I think you're irresponsible! Your temper had always been the one to separate us; you go with the flow and never think consequences! If you're a leader we will be discovered and taken to the lab before you van even say responsible!" Don had answered yelling.

They would have continued that if Amy hadn't stopped them. She hated to see his brothers fight like that and so did Mikey, who had always wanted everyone to be happy without any fighting with each other. After that, Raph had left out to get some fresh air.

Now Amy sat on the rooftop. She had left out couple hours after Raph. She had promised to Don that she wouldn't be in her human form, and now she was sitting there as a cat.

She was so glad to get topside. It was already dark and no one was out. It was so quiet she found it strange; after all it was the city that never sleeps.

Amy stood up and transformed. The sky was cloudy and no light couldn't come to the rooftops. She couldn't be spotted.

She started to run, running from rooftop to rooftop. She enjoyed every breathe she took and every step she stepped.

That lasted some time before she realized where she was. When she looked up, she saw one of the tallest skyscrapers in New York, and she felt how something got around her heart.

This was her favorite building, or it used to be. She loved to be on top of that, in there all her worries would disappear. But thanks to Bishop, it wasn't anymore. She couldn't go there anymore without remembering how she had been kidnapped and how Leo had opened up about

his feelings.

Amy closed her eyes. She blamed herself, blamed herself that Leo was gone and their family was being torn apart. If she hadn't been kidnapped Leo wouldn't have gone to train to be a better leader. But he was gone, and they were all alone, breaking their own brotherhood.

Amy turned around fast and started running. She couldn't be there anymore; she couldn't watch the place where everything had gone so horribly wrong. She wanted to get away from there and forget her feelings about Leo, so she could pretend that everything was alright again.

When she jumped away from the rooftop to get to another one, she didn't notice the precipice and she tripped.

She was able to get hold of the edge of next rooftop, but she was hanging with her fingers and then she fell.

She was lucky that she fell to a dustbin which made the fall little softer.

"What was that?" heard a voice.

Amy got up from the dustbin to see two men standing in front of her. She cursed that she hadn't turned into a cat, now she couldn't leave.

"Hello darling, how did you get in there?" said the other man.

He had dark blonde hair and stubble in his chin. He looked couple years older than Amy.

"I fell" Amy said.

"From where?" said the other man who had long brown hair.

"From the rooftop" Amy said and got away from the dumpster. She hoped she wouldn't smell that bad for long.

"You didn't try to kill yourself, did you?" said the man with a blonde hair.

"No, it was an accident" Amy said, checking she wasn't covered with any trash.

"Would you like to join us? We got some booze" said the brown haired man. He too looked like he was couple years older than Amy.

"No thanks, I should get home" Amy said, and started to walk away.

"We can walk you there" said the blonde guy.

"No thanks. And if my father and brothers see you it won't be pretty" Amy said.

"You shouldn't worry about that, we can handle them" said the blonde again.

Amy was going to disagree, but if she told them that her brothers could kick their asses, they would want to see her brothers even more eagerly.

Beside men seemed to be little drunk already, so she decided to be a good girl and smile politely.

"But come drink with us, we won't bite" said the brown haired man.

"No thanks, I really should go" Amy said, and started to walk away, when she was stopped. The blonde man had grabbed her arm.

"It's not polite to do that, little miss," he said, "come now, we'll have some fun."

And Amy was dragged to the alley. She saw how men glanced each other and smiled.

"Please, just let me go" Amy said.

"No little missy. You look too good to let your walk on your own" the brown haired man said, and she was pushed to the wall.

"We can take good care of you" said the blonde man and stroked her cheek. With his other hand he grabbed her throat and pushed

her towards the wall, so she couldn't move.

She couldn't do anything. The man was stronger than she had thought and if she transformed they probably killed her from the shock.

Men smelled like alcohol, when he leaned to kiss her. Amy closed her eyes and tears formed behind her eyelids when she thought of Leo.

Maybe it would ease the pain, if her thoughts were with Leo.

But before anything else could happen something jumped on the man. From the sudden release Amy fell to the ground and looked up to see

what had saved her.

It was something that had been covered with metal, something that she had heard from the news and from Mikey. The new hero of New York: Nightwatcher.

The blonde man had lost conscious when the Nightwatcher had fell on him. The brown haired man tried to fight the Nightwatcher.

Now when Amy looked at him fighting, he realized that something was familiar with the way Nightwatcher was fighting.

He finally got the brown haired man to the ground. Then he tied two men together and got them to the end of the alley.

Then he got to Amy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Then he stopped when he looked at her closely.

And without a warning he got her to his arms and got to the rooftop, and away from two men.

"You're save here, you should go home" he said, when he put Amy down.

"Not without you, Raph" Amy said.

Nightwatcher stopped, when he was about to walk away, turned around and took his helmet off.

"How did you notice me?" Raph asked.

"I saw you close by and I know your fighting skills. And your voice is exactly the same even with that helmet on" Amy said.

Raph sighed.

"But why are you doing this?" Amy asked.

"I couldn't just be at home doing nothing. I know I won't have the passion as you guys to get a job. I thought I do the thing I'll do the best, bustin' the bad guys, even if it meant Donnie to say I don't do anything at all" Raph said.

"You know you'll put us all in danger if you get caught?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I know. Are ya gonna give me a lecture and sound like Leo?" Raph asked.

"No, you just saved my life, it would be wrong if I started to lecture you now" Amy said.

"I didn't even know it was you before I saw you. It felt horrible to see you there, thinkin' that if I've got there minutes later what those scums had done to you by then, to my own lil' sister" Raph said and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, that is the reason why I can't lecture you" Amy said, "and you won't lecture me for being out in my human form."

Raph laughed.

"That just shows that you've raised with us" he said.

"Can keep this a secret from others?" Raph asked with serious face.

"'Course I can, if you promise to try not fight with Donny so much. You know what Mikey thinks about your fights" Amy said.

"Yeah, I know that. By the way, why were you down there? I don't think you went there on purpose?" Raph asked.

"I accidentally went to my favorite building; you know the tall one, where Bishop then kidnapped me. I couldn't be there any longer than five seconds" Amy said.

Raph looked at her, and saw a guilty face on her."Ya don't feel guilty for what happened to Leo, do ya?" Raph asked.

"I..." Amy said confused. Raph had read her like an opened book.

"You really shouldn't. I think master Splinter had sent Leo away even if you haven't been kidnapped, I just know, don't ask how. But that you blame yourself for that, makes us all worried about you for nothin'" Raph said.

"I know ya miss him, we all do, but it must be hard on you, when you love him. But you shouldn't blame yourself; Leo wouldn't want that, right? And beside, he had already been gone for almost two months, he should come back soon enough" Raph said, and put his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Raph" Amy said, and tried to smile.

It was rare to Raph show his soft side, and Amy had always been proud that Raph had showed it to her so often.

"Now it's time for you to get home, I'll come little later" Raph said and put the helmet back on.

"I'll see you around, Nightwatcher" Amy said smiling and turned into a cat.

As she jumped on the ground and to the first manhole, she watched as Raph ran away from her sight.

'Yeah he's right' Amy thought as she turned back to human and slipped through the manhole, 'two months has already passed, four to go and Leo will be back at home.'

Weeks went by and nothing happened expect Don, Mikey and Amy doing their jobs and watching from TV how Nightwatcher (whom Amy knew to be Raph) protected the city from any kind of crimes. Raph had kept his promise and didn't fight with Don anymore, which made everything better for Don, who seemed to be avoiding Raph incase he wanted to fight again.

The first thing that really seemed to wake them up was the letter from Leo. It came when he had been three months gone.

He told about his live at the South America, how he had became some kind of hero to the citizens and what he had learned being alone, training. He didn't say a thing about have he thought about coming back nor did he miss them as much as they missed him.

The letter contained a picture of the view of his new home that was all.

Splinter put the picture on the door of the fridge, but even when everyone smiled on that gesture it felt that no one was really happy about Leo's letter. It left even more empty feeling to them than before Leo's letter.

And the time went by, and moths passed them and they were getting closer to the day Leo was getting back.

He had left on October so he should be back on April or May. Amy was really looking forward to that, because her birthday was on May, and there wasn't really a better birthday present than Leo being with them again. She really didn't know when her birthday was, but Splinter had

decided it should be that day when they had found her. Like the turtles' birthday was the day Splinter had found them (on April 4th), the same thing was

for Amy, and her birthday was on May 10th.

April had started and everyone seemed to get excited. Mikey glanced to the door all the time when he was at home. When he heard someone walking towards the door, he almost couldn't sit still, and when it turned out to be Raph, he got mad to Raph, which got them into a fight.

Raph was even more often outside than at home. Amy thought it was 'I don't care if he comes home' attitude, but every time he got back or woke up middle of the day, he checked if anyone was acting strangely because Leo was home.

Don didn't seem to be able to concentrate on his customers so easily anymore as before. All he was saying most of the time was:

"No", "Yes", "Hello" and "Have a nice day".

Amy was as nervous as her brothers. She did her work and daily chores, but every time she heard the door opening, someone being at

the dojo or even master Splinter's voice, made her heart almost stop and whatever she was holding was about to drop.

Leo's second letter came at the end of April. It was the same as before, but now Leo told them how it was getting hot in there and how he missed lair's chilliness.

"That's a good sign. He misses the lair, so he misses us, he's just too proud to say it" Mikey said, when they had read the letter.

They have just night before talked about when Leo was coming back, now when April was turning to May.

"I swear he's coming back next month, I could even think he's coming back at 10th day" Mikey said, trying to cheer Amy up, who hadn't been at her best for some time.

"Yeah, if he comes" Raph said so quietly that Amy and Mikey didn't hear.

Don did hear him and gave him a look that he did really agree with him, even if he didn't want to.

They had celebrated turtles' birthday, but three brothers hadn't felt like that when Leo was missing.

So it was all and all very sad birthday when there was one missing on the birthday picture.

April turned to May, and days went by. Amy's birthday came and still no sign of Leo. Her birthday seemed to be even more sadder than the brothers'. Everyone had thought deep down on their own minds that they all would party on Amy's birthday together, but when Leo didn't show up, it felt like no one did like to celebrate at all.

At the end of May, Don was getting to sleep at late hour. When he walked to his room, he noticed to his surprise that there was light on Leo's room. His heart almost popped out of his chest. It couldn't be, could it? Was it possible that Leo had showed up when they all have been sleeping. Don wanted to go wake someone up, but then he restrained himself. If it wasn't Leo, it would be too big disappointment to others. So Don walked to Leo's room on his own.

When he got to the door and opened it, he didn't see Leo.

Amy was standing middle of the room. She just stood there looking at nothing.

"Uh... Amy? Are you alright?" Don asked, and stepped in.

Everything in Leo's room was filled with dust; it really looked like no one had lived there in moths.

"I... I thought that I should clean his room up. You know, when he gets back he shouldn't live middle of this dust. But then I couldn't make myself to do it. I just thought that what if he doesn't come and I've cleaned his room ready for him and he doesn't come and live in it" Amy said.

It sounded like her voice was coming far away, like she was talking behind a glass.

"What if he doesn't come back? What if something had happened to him?" Amy asked, and turned to see Don.

Her face was serious, like she was in hypnosis when she talked.

"He'll come back. You know how Leo is, he doesn't want to come back before he had done what he's supposed to do" Don and took Amy's hand in his own.

"I think he's not ready, not ready for himself. We might think that he's ready, even if we were there with him, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to come

back failing master Splinter, us or you. He went there so he could become a better leader, so he could protect us. He's not ready yet, but he's okay. We would feel it if something bad had happened to him. We're his family and we feel each other. So he's alright, he'll come back, I'll promise" Don said, and took Amy to a hug.

"Thanks, Donny" Amy said.

"No problem" Don said.

'You better get back here soon Leo. We all are broken and it's your fault' a thought from Don's deepest feelings came to live as he hugged his little sister.

*******

**That was that! I'm already writing the second chapter, so you shouldn't wait too long for that.**

**I just want to make clear that the part where Leo is gone, is a flashback, but I didn't want to **_write it like this_** because I don't like to**

**write too much text like that and reading that kind of text it starts hurting your eyes, not nice :/**

**Just wanted to make myself clear here :)**


	2. What Really Happened, part 2

**Chapter 2, yay :)**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 2: What really happened, part 2**

Leo looked at Amy. She had made halfway through her story. He almost wanted to say something, even if Amy had said he could speak when she had finished her story. But he really didn't know what to say.

All of his family had missed him that much, struggling with sadness, trying hard not to think that the worst had happened.

Leo sat there frozen, didn't know should he hug Amy or hold her hand, trying to show somehow that he was sorry for everything.

But before he could make up his mind, Amy continued.

Six moths before

Summer was getting to New York, and the Hamato family was accepting the fact that the eldest brother wouldn't be coming home soon, or at least not by that time he was suppose to come.

No one really waited for Leo to appear in to the lair, and everyone kept living their usual lives, expect that they did their best not to mention Leo's name.

It was about eight months after Leo had left, when Amy walked to the kitchen middle at the night.

She couldn't sleep. Every night her thoughts went back to Leo and she hardly slept at nights.

Now she was thirsty and had wanted some juice.

When she got her juice, she heard a voice behind her.

"Why up so late, my daughter?"

Amy almost dropped the glass as she turned around.

"Master Splinter? I could ask the same question from you" she said.

"I was meditating and was about to get some more tea when I saw you here. Come, have a seat" Splinter said, as he sat on the table.

Amy did as he asked, and looked at her master.

"I have wanted to talk to you for sometime now" Splinter said.

"About what?" Amy asked.

"About Leonardo" Splinter said.

Amy stunned from the way Splinter had just dropped Leo's name in the middle of the conversation, when he knew that all his children at home were avoiding that name.

"What about him?" Amy asked, and looked at her glass.

"I wanted to talk you about your feelings towards him" Splinter said, ever so calm.

Now Amy was really shocked.

"You... You know?" she asked, almost choking in her words.

"Amy, if you think father won't be able see his children's feelings, you're terribly wrong" Splinter said almost laughing.

"But, how long?" Amy asked.

"When you were kidnapped. I saw from Leonardo's behavior that he didn't have the same intentions on saving you than his brothers had. They felt brotherly love towards you, he felt love that only a lover can feel" Splinter said.

"But you sent him away, even when you knew. Why did you do that, sensei?" Amy asked, trying hard not to sound like he was angry with her master.

"I did it because our family, for your other three brothers and for your love" Splinter said and sighed.

"I was happy that you two had found each other. Leonardo was the only one who really didn't have any passion in his life. And I've always been afraid when I'm gone, how will your survive and will anyone accept my sons, how they look like and truly love them. Leonardo was lucky to find you" Splinter said.

Amy thought sadly of Don, who hadn't been so lucky with April.

Splinter continued.

"But then I thought what if you two understand your feelings and started a relationship? I would be happy of course but what if it didn't work? What would become to our family, if you two couldn't even be friends?

"So I decided to send Leonardo away. On his guest to practice himself and become a better leader. At the same time you two could test your love" Splinter explained.

"Test it? How?" Amy asked.

"Leonardo has been gone for long time now. How do you feel about him, at the moment?" Splinter asked.

Amy thought for a minute before answering.

"I feel angry with him... But at the same time I'm concerned about him, worried if something had happened to him. And every time I think of him, all those feelings rush to me, and when I'm got over with them, I remember how much I really love him. After all, I fell in love with him, because he was, well, Leo" Amy said.

"That is the reason. You still love him, even when he has abandoned you here. If you can still love him that much when he returns and his feelings hasn't changed either, I know his trip wasn't for nothing. If you can love each other almost after a year being separated without any word, you know that your love is deep enough" Splinter said.

Amy sat there for a moment, not able to speak or move. Then she smiled.

"That actually makes a sense. Thank you, master Splinter, I think I understand my own feelings little better now" Amy said.

She drank her juice and stood up and bowed to Splinter.

"Good night, master Splinter" she said smiling.

"Good night, my daughter" Splinter answered and watched as Amy went upstairs.

After her talk to Splinter, Amy was able to cope with her feelings little better. She hasn't told this to anyone else, which made Don think that Amy was still hurt and sad.

Time went on and the Hamato family continued live their life, even though three brothers still avoided to mention the eldest brother's name.

Couple months after Amy had her conversation with Splinter, she woke up middle of the night. When she looked at her watch she knew what she has to do.

Don and Mikey had stayed to watch a late night movie, when Amy had gone to bed, something those two did almost every week. They never watched the end of the movie, because they fell asleep before that. And Amy had learned to wake up middle of the night, when she knew the movie was over so she could wake Don and Mikey.

So she got up and out of her room. When she got to the staircase she saw Raph standing at master Splinter's doorway.

'That's odd,' she thought, 'Raph went out to play Nightwatcher, why is he back so early?'

As she walked down she saw Raph walking towards Don and Mikey.

"Hey, Leo's back. Wake up before he leaves again" she heard Raph saying as he smacked Don on the head.

It felt like Amy's heart had fallen to her stomach. She had heard wrong, right?

But then Leo walked to Don and rubbed his head, and then Mikey threw himself to Leo's arms.

Amy watched this scene as she stepped last two steps.

"Leo" she said quietly, but it was enough for Mikey to let Leo go, and Leo and Don to turn around to look at her.

"Come Mikey, we should clean this mess up" Don said and pushed Mikey towards the trash they had left behind from their movie night.

As Don passed Leo, he looked at him like wanting to say 'Fix this relationship with her' but Leo didn't seem to see that, as he walked towards Amy, who had frozen.

"Hi" he said, as he got to her.

"Hi" she answered.

It had come so sudden. She hasn't been prepared for this. She hadn't thought that she saw Leo, when she came to wake Don and Mikey up.

"Amy, I..." Leo started.

"I... I gotta go back to sleep. It had been a rough week, you know. You should too. Your room is kinda dusty, but I hope it doesn't bother you, I can clean it tomorrow, okay?" Amy asked, as she took few steps away from him.

"Okay... It's okay. Maybe we could tal..." Leo started but Amy had already turned her back on him and ran away.

When Amy got to her room, she closed the door and leaned against it.

She didn't know what to do, she was confused. All emotions, sadness, happiness, hate, love, all of them were running in Amy's mind together, wanting her to pick one of them, as she confronted Leo. But she didn't know which one.

She didn't know what she felt as she looked at Leo. She had thought she did, but she didn't.

And all of those emotions got too hard on her to carry as she fell to the floor, her head in her hands.

***

Amy looked at Leo. She had finished her story. And he looked stunned, like he really didn't know what to say.

"I... I don't know what to say... How... How do you really feel?" Leo asked.

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"Sorry?"

"I don't know, okay!" Amy yelled and got up so fast that Leo startled.

"I don't know. You just come back and think that everything's alright, that nothing had changed! I always thought that when you got back I would be so sure about my feelings, but now I don't know, and you don't give a damn! And don't you dare to say you do! 'Cause if you did you would have say you're sorry! But no! You left us; you left me for a year! A year, Leo!" Amy yelled.

She paused as she took a long breathe.

"I thought I was aware of my feelings, that everything would go as master Splinter said it would, that I still loved you when you got back, but there's more than love when I look at you and... I'm afraid that I failed master Splinter and you, that I failed us" Amy said and put her hand on her face.

Leo looked at her, before he stood up.

"Don't you touch me!" Amy yelled, when Leo took her hand on his own.

But Leo didn't hear her as he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her towards the wall.

"I've tried to say sorry to you all this time, but you wouldn't let me. When I got back I felt like I failed you all, but now I think that you're the only person I didn't fail. I still love you, I love you the same when I first told you that. I never stopped. And I know you love me too. I know you love me and so do you" Leo said.

Then he leaned towards her and kissed her. Amy was shocked from this act at first before she answered the kiss.

Leo let go of her arms as he got his hands behind her back and Amy got hers behind his neck.

It was after they've stopped that Amy realized that it had been their first kiss.

Leo leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry... for everything" he whispered.

"Me too" Amy said.

As she stood there her eyes closed, she realized how tired she really was. Leo saw that as he opened his eyes.

"You should get to bed, it's pretty late" he said.

"Yeah" Amy said and let Leo put her in to bed.

As Leo stroked her hair when she lied down before leaving, Amy took his hand.

"Don't leave" she said.

"I kinda have to, my room is behind that wall" Leo said.

"No, you don't have to sleep here, just stay as long as I'm awake. That won't last long, so please" Amy said.

Leo couldn't say no. They have just got everything right and he was afraid that if he said no, she wouldn't be so happy after that or tomorrow.

"Alright then, but you have to make some room to me" Leo said as he lied next to Amy.

"You don't really need this when you're sleeping" Amy said and took Leo's bandana away, "see I'm not either."

"But..." Leo started.

"But what? Some enemy comes here and you can't fight without your bandana? That sounds way too much like Casey and even he doesn't

sleep with his mask on" Amy said.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Well no... But that's not the point" Amy said.

"What's the point then?" Leo asked.

"The point is that I can see your eyes" Amy said and on Leo's face appeared a small blush.

Amy smiled. She had used that her brothers wore their bandanas all the time, but once a while she wanted them to take them off.

Even thought they have sometimes said they couldn't be recognized without their masks on, but Amy had just laughed to that one.

She knew every little detail about them which made them individual from their movements to the things they fancied and from their way of speaking to their eyes.

Amy had often thought that if people saw their eyes, they wouldn't consider them as monsters or ninjas.

Mikey, the youngest and the most innocent had big blue eyes. Anyone who tried to be mad at him and look at him without his mask couldn't stay mad for long. This has become Mikey's secret weapon every time someone got really mad at him and he couldn't find any other way to get out of it.

Don had brown eyes, chocolate brown actually. Usually it was easier for Amy to calm herself when she talked to Don when he didn't have his mask on. Something about his eyes could make people calm and listen for every word Don was saying.

Raph had also brown eyes, but they were so light they sometimes looked like yellow. They made him look sometimes even more scarier than he really was, if he was angry. But when Raph didn't have him 'I'm so though'-face his face was similar to Klunk's. That was the way Raph usually got her on better mood.

Also Leo had brown eyes, but they were little darker than Don's. They were the eyes that Amy usually just looked and lost in thought. It felt like she drowned to those eyes. Which seemed to be case at the moment.

"Amy, are you listening to me?" Leo asked.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"You've been staring me for sometime now and I've tried to ask you why are you doing that?" Leo said.

"Oh, sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts" Amy said and got closer to Leo.

She leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep while listening his heartbeat.

"Amy?" Leo asked, when she fell silent again.

"So you fell asleep" Leo said and smiled a little as he listened her calm breathing.

'I should leave to my room soon. I just don't want to wake her up I think it's better if I don't leave now' Leo thought.

And as he lied there he felt how he was getting more tired.

'I can't fell asleep, I will leave soon... I will...'

***

"Amy's not up yet. She never sleeps this late."

"Let 'er rest some time, Mikey."

"But Leo's not in his room either."

"He's got in some mornin' exercise. C'mon let's go make Amy some breakfast."

"But what if Bishop got in her room at night and kidnapped her?"

"You've watched way too many horror films, Mikey."

Mikey, Raph and Don were standing outside of Amy's room. It was morning and the three turtles have been up for sometime. But they haven't got the usual morning gesture as usually when Amy was in the kitchen.

"Just go downstairs. Amy will be happy that we made 'er breakfeast and not the other way around" Raph said.

"I'm with Raph, come on Mikey" Don said.

But when Mikey didn't move and still looked worried, Don sighed.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better we will wake Amy up" Don said and walked to the door.

"Wake up, Amy. You've been sleeping so long that it had got Mikey worried... Oh!"

Don had opened the door and now saw Leo and Amy both sleeping in Amy's bed. Amy sleeping silently at Leo's arms their bodies awkwardly close to each other.

To anyone else this would look like Amy and Leo had got all worked up and forgiven each other.

But to Don it looked like Leo had decided to make a fool of her and sleep with her. Taking the

advance to get closer to Don's dear little sister.

He grabbed the door nub so he could cool his anger but before he could say anything, Raph already was yelling for him.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Leo woke up cause the scream but forgot where he was and fell from the bed: He got himself to sat up and looked up at his brothers.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That what's going on" Don said and pointed at Amy's bed.

Amy started to wake up. She had woken up to loud voices, and now she was angry. She haven't been able to sleep this well for a sometime, and now her brothers had decided to come wake her up like this.

She opened her eyes and saw Don and Raph standing right at her bedside and Mikey standing at the doorway.

But neither Don nor Raph were watching at her, but something next to the bed.

When Amy looked there she saw something green.

Leo? But that can't be. He left after she had fallen asleep. But then Amy felt she was holding something and saw Leo's bandana in her hand which she had took away from him last night.

'Oh, God. Did he stay here? And now the guys are going to get it all wrong' Amy thought.

"Can I ask you why the hell you are at my room?" Amy asked as she got to sit up.

Raph and Don looked at her and they felt a fear running through them.

'Now she's mad' they both thought.

"You see, Amy. We were just worried about you. You were sleeping so late and we thought that something happened to you..." Don started.

"Yeah, and something really did happen, Leo crawling next to you" Raph said.

"Which he shouldn't have done" Don said and looked at Leo when he said it.

"Could you two stop," Amy said, anger rising from every word she was saying, "and leave?"

"But Amy..."

"No buts, Donny! You come here, wake me up, and yell at my room without my permission! And you three should know I'm not at my best mood at the mornings! And if you're concerned about Leo, he did have my permission to sleep here. Now, could you just leave?!" Amy yelled and stood up.

Don looked shocked from Amy's yelling and Raph rebellious, like he wanted to say something back. But then Mikey appeared behind those two.

"Forgive us, sis. It was really my idea to come here, Don and Raph wanted to make some breakfast for you. So we'll be on our way to the kitchen to make you something to eat" Mikey said and pulled his two older brothers with him away from Amy's room.

"You should go too Leo" Amy said as she gave him his bandana back.

"But..."

"I've already got angry at Donny and Raph and made Mikey took the responsibility for it, and I haven't got even out of my bed yet. And I don't want to be mean about this, but none of this would have happened if you had got out of my room before falling asleep next to me" Amy said.

She didn't look at Leo, when she said this.

Leo got up, tied his bandana on his head and left. He knew Amy wasn't really mad at him, just confused when she have been forced to yell all of his brothers first thing at the morning.

When Leo left, Amy sat down where Leo had just got up and leaned her head against the bed. Sometimes it was hard to live down here and have four turtles as brothers.

***

When Amy got downstairs, Mikey, Raph and Don had been able to cook some kind of breakfeast.

Mikey was setting the plates as Don and Raph tried to do something else than sit with Leo, who had been forbidden to help the others.

Amy sat down too, not looking at her brothers and if she did, she looked at the angrily.

Master Splinter was on the table too, enjoying the tea, clearly blind to what had happened with his children.

The breakfeast went on with everyone being silent and glaring, (Amy glaring her brothers and Don and Raph glaring at Leo) before master Splinter broke the silence.

He sighed. A sigh that usually came from master's mouth when he was really worried about something. This made all other

five look at him.

"Master, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I... Well... I think it's time to tell you something that had been on my mind for eighteen years. Something I shouldn't have kept with myself this long."

*******

**That was it, I hope you liked it :)**

**I'm working on the 3rd chapter and I could say it full of some surprises, so wait for that one :)**


	3. The Life that Could Have been Lived

**Chapter 3 is here. Yay, I like this chapter and I hope you like it too.**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**apter 3: The Life that Could Have been Lived**

Splinter had got all his five children around him, listening to him. He had just releaved that he had kept something from them

for almost 18 years.

'Well, something from the guys, I've been in this family just for 8 years' Amy thought.

"It is really important that you don't interrupt me before I'm finished. I am not going to answer any questions before I'm finished.

Do I make myself clear?" Splinter asked.

All five nodded.

Splinter sighed before saying.

"Even if I have wanted to tell you only one of you, I feel I have to tell you this for all of you. Otherwise you won't be able to understand

and rely on each other. I should have told you this long time ago, please don't blame me after this" he said.

"This all happened at the same year when I've found my sons and gone through mutation. It was almost winter and

weather was getting colder in the sewers. I decided to go topside to get something warm for us. After I've confirmed four

little ones couldn't escape from my burrow, I went up.

"When I got there, it was already snowing, first snow. I quickly ran to the alley and to the trashbin, to find somekind of clothing.

Just when I had got everything that I needed and was heading back to the sewers, I heard voices, quite voices, that sounded like

they were fearful. As I hide two people came to the alley, the other one was carrying something.

They were a woman and a man. The woman said something that they didn't have any other choice, that it would

be better for her, if they left her there. They looked poor and the woman was sick. The man tried to talk her out of it,

but the woman didn't listen. That what she was holding, she smiled at it and hugged it before she put it to the trashbin.

Then they disappeared to the night" Splinter said and took a deep breathe before he contiuned.

His listeners were so hooked up in the story that they didn't even realize how familiar the story was, expect for one.

"When those two had disappeared, I went to the trashcan and looked what they had left behind. It was a baby, a small baby

just couple months old. It looked at me, not realizing it had been left alone to the cold night. I couldn't leave it there, not

be as cold hearted as its parent had been. I took the baby on my hands and headed back to the sewers.

"My four little ones took the new one really well with them and soon enough they were playing with each other.

At first I was happy, but then I had my doubts. This baby was a human, not a mutant like us. Even if it could live with us

down here, at some point she would want to know what was up there and she could walk up there easily.

And what would the other people say when a young girl appeared in to their world, no knowledge of anything of the upper

world.

"So, with heavy heart, I took her back to the topside. I knew that near that place she had been found was an orphanage.

Maybe her parents have wanted to leave her there because they hoped that someone from the orphanage could find her.

I left her at stairs during the night, hoping that she would be at save hands.

"I have regretted that day ever since you entered our family eight years ago, Amy" Splinter said and looked sadly at Amy.

"When my sons found you and you came to out lair I knew who you were immeadetly. Your eyes, they were just the same."

Four turtles turned around to see Amy, who sat there, shocked. She was hoping that master Splinter decided to start

laughing and make this all a ver cruel joke. But he just stared at her, apology yelling from his eyes.

"You... You found me... You left me... And then Bishop... I need to get some air" Amy said and stood up.

She couldn't look anyone, she couldn't speak or breathe. She ran out of the lair.

"Amy, wait!" Leo said and stood up to follow her.

"Leave her be" Don said and grabbed Leo's hand.

"But she can't leave alone. What do you know what will happen to her?" Leo said.

"What do _you_ know?! You've been gone for a year, Leo. All year she suffered because of you, she's suffering

now and you're not going to make her suffer even more!" Don yelled.

Leo was shocked at Don's reaction, it was rare for him to yell like that.

"Let her be, Leonardo. She have to cool down before any of you can speak to her. But you all know her story too,

so it's easier for you to approach her" Splinter said, and looked like he was going to brake down just like Amy would,

and leave to his room.

***

The day was turning to the night, as Amy sat on the rooftop and watched the orphanage. She had always knew where it was,

but until now she hadn't ever come there. Before that time that orphanage has represented her that time when Bishop had took her

to his little guineapig. But now she could only see Splinter giving her away.

Amy closed her eyes and tried to control her feelings, she didn't know did she want to cry or scream. All day she had been walking around the city,

thoughts running in her mind, repeating Splinter's story over and over again, before she had ended up there.

"Oy, you okay?"

Voice made her startle even when she had knew that at some point she was going to hear that voice.

"Raph" she said as she turned around to see the turtle, "what are you doing here?"

"Checkin' you out 'course. You left us like that, we've been sick o' worrying about ya" Raph said as he sat next to her.

Amy turned her head back to the orphanage and didn't answer. She could feel that Raph was looking at her.

"Look, I know ya have thoughts about all this, but master Splinter didn't give ya up easily, you heard him" Raph said.

"I know, but why?" Amy said.

"Back then you were original human being. If Splinter had kept ya, would ya feel like one of us, among us mutants?"

"But we could have been a real family our whole life! We could have been like this all these 18 years, not these 8 years" Amy said.

"I don't think ya would've thought that way if you were a normal human" Raph said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You could have left us and go to the human world. Do ya think ya have liked living with us turtles underground when

you didn't have any reason to hide like us?" Raph asked.

"No, I wouldn't..." Amy started.

"April and Casey knows about us, but they don't live with us, they got their own lives. If you asked me I would say that you

had left us" Raph said.

"Are you saying that what Bishop did to me was a good thing? That it was a good thing that I was his little pet

for ten years and not being with you guys that ten years?" Amy asked.

"Of course not! But Splinter wanted ya a normal human life, that's why he gave you up. But ya get anything than normal

and he regrets that every day. But still you are here with us after all, and now you can live with us because you feel you belong to us

and this is your home" Raph said and put his arm around Amy.

"I think I would have felt that way even if I've been with you all 18 years" Amy said.

"Maybe. But the past is past, ya know? Maybe the luck wasn't with you from the start but it cama to you later on. And all that you've

been through had made ya what you are. You're the thoughest girl I've ever met, and it's not all thanks to that ya lived with four mutant

turtles and a rat" Raph said.

Amy smiled a little.

"Hey, Raph, can I ask you someting?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what is it sis?"

"Are Mikey, Donny and Leo waiting there to speak with me?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"You couldn't all come at once?" she asked.

"Well, some of us wanted to talk you in private" Raph said, and Amy guessed that these "some" were Don and Leo.

"Fine. You can send the next one" Amy said.

Raph smiled as he stood up.

After a while the next turtle sat next to her. She knew who it was before looking at him."Hi Mikey."

"Hi."

Amy turned to see Mikey, and saw somekind of sadness in his eyes. Last time she had seen that was when Leo was kidnapped by Winters'

stone army.

"You okay, Mikey?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about all this. Are you going to search your family? Your real family?" he asked.

Amy looked at him for awhile before she understood what Mikey was talking about.

"I don't know... Maybe" she said.

"Do you think they accept you the way you are?" Mikey asked.

Amy looked at Mikey again and then she understood where Mikey was getting at.

"Mikey, if I wanted to search my "family" it would be because I want to see what kind of people abandon their child on the snow.

I wouldn't ever go live with them. You're my _real _family" Amy said and took Mikey's hand.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, for real. If I had any siblings in that other family, they wouldn't be twice as good as you guys" Amy said.

"Good. For a second I thought I might lose my only younger sibling. Now I'm not the youngest so Raph can't tease me all the time" Mikey said and

laughed, with relief.

"Oh, shut up!" Amy said laughing and hit Mikey on the arm.

"Thanks Mikey. I was doubting myself for a moment, about where I truly belong with you or with the human family. But now I know

it's with you guys. You accept me this way or another way, but humans would accept me only as humans. Man, they can really be

pain in the ass when you talk about differences" Amy said, looking at the street under them.

"Yeah, but we're the best. We kick shell, we keep the city in order from the shadows and we are unbelivable!" Mikey said.

Amy laughed.

"Hey, Donnie said he wants to talk to you after me, so I'm giving room for him" Mikey said and stood up.

"Mikey wait" Amy said and stood up.

Mikey turned around and Amy hugged him.

"We'll be family forever, so don't you worry" she said.

Even if Mikey was older than her, she still wanted to protect him, and Mikey thinking that she might abandon them had made Amy worried about him.

Mikey smiled when Amy let him go and walked away to get Don.

Amy turned around and soon she felt the second youngest brother joining her.

When she turned around to see Don, she saw him wearing his worried face.

"What's with the face?" she asked.

"I'm trying to understand what you're going through" Don said.

"I'm doing better now" Amy said and smiled a little.

"Thanks to Raph and Mikey, I think" Don said, and Amy was surprised to hear envy in his voice.

Amy looked at him and saw Don looking down to the ground, looking almost angry.

"I've always been looked down by others, because I don't have the same fighting skills as them and the thing I'm always

best is not the same as fighting better. But I was always the best brother for you, I always took care fo you and listened to you.

But I see I'm not that anymore" Don said.

Amy moved before she could understood it. He walked over to Don and slap him.

"Where that self pity comes from?" she asked, her hand still up, looking at Don's surprised face.

"You and your brothers are all precious to me but I couldn't ever say which one of you is the best brother. You are closest to me,

but Mikey and Raph are also dear to me. You can't honestly think that I wouldn't want to listen to you after Raph and Mikey.

The Donny I knew wouldn't think like that!" Amy said.

Don looked at her, before he smiled.

"It's good to see that you're still you" he said.

"Only the Amy who I've knew all these years would act like that when I started to feel self pity about myself" Don said, when

Amy looked surprised.

"That was just a mean thing to do, Hamato Donatello!" Amy said but still smiled as she hit Don on the arm.

"Well, you've always been the one who acted most weirdest way when someone down. I wanted to do that so you could

do the same for yourself, yell at yourself when you are feeling down like now" Don said.

"You know me too well, Donny" Amy said and smiled.

"Well, I'll better let Leo to you now" Don said and turned around, "and tell the others to go home. You two probably want to spend

some time alone."

"No, wait for us, I want to go home with all of you" Amy said.

Don smiled before he walked away.

It was like Leo have been waiting his turn in the shadows, because he appeared to her sights almost immeadetly after Don left.

They looked at ech other, before Leo spoke.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"I don't know you that well yet. I almost ran after you today, but Donnie didn't let me, said that I don't know. I think he was right, you

wouldn't have like if I had came to you too early?" Leo asked.

"No" Amy said.

Leo walked closer to her and took her hand when he was face to face with her. They couldn't do anything else than stare at each other.

Just being so close to Leo, made Amy feel relaxed.

"I think you know me well enough. I think that everyone of you, you Donny, Mikey and Raph would have wanted to run after me. Even I would

have wanted. And you did, just little later. You know me already, Leo" Amy said and stroked his cheek.

"But I want to know, if you're alright" Leo said.

"I am now, now that I know I was with you when I was little. Even when master Splinter gave me up, I was with you and I was able rejoin my

family again. I ran to you and maybe I did that subconsciously, because I knew that you're my real family" Amy said.

Leo smiled as he put his hand on Amy's cheek and pulled her closer to kiss her.

But they were interrupted when they heard a scream from the alley.

Neither of them hesitated as they ran to edge of the rooftop. They saw a woman who had just stepped out of her car, when

two men had ambushed her.

"Purple dragons" Leo said after he saw what two men were wearing.

"You go get the others, I'll go ahead" Amy said as she climbed on the edge.

"We can handle them together" Leo said and stopped her by gripping her arm.

"I don't think so, look," Amy said and pointed to the street, "they're going to rob that woman and steal her car."

As she spoke about five more Purple dragons's members ran to the car.

"Those guys are going to get the car and those two are going rob that woman. You guys go after the car, I'll deal with the robbers" Amy said.

"Are you sure?"

"I think it's better if I handle the woman, she might shock seeing giant turtles, after all I'm a human" Amy said, and tried to smile.

In a way, she hated that she was a human.

"And I know you're thinking that what if she recognises me from the posters. I know that I'm rewarded all around the world, but she won't have the time to

see clearly who I am. Let's go, before its too late" Amy said, as she jumped, and Leo followed her.

Other three turtles had noticed what was going on and followed they lead.

"We'll take the car, Amy handels the robbers" Leo said, when he rejoined his brothers.

Amy jumped to the shadows and decided she shouldn't show herself like that, so she transformed into a big dog which

looked like wolf. Then she ran to the two men, and attacked the one who was trying to get the purse from the woman.

At the meantime other Purple dragons had got inside the car and driving away while the four turtles followed them.

Man, who Amy had bite, got in shock when a giant dog appeared from nowhere to bite his arm.

"What the...?!" he yelled, tried to get Amy away from him.

But Amy pushed herself on top of the man, so he fell hard on the ground and hit his head on the ground and passed out.

Amy jumped back to the shadows and saw the other man running to his partner and holding a bat. So it was time for her to transfer back to

herself. When man was trying to treat his partner, Amy attacked her and kicked him on the back.

Man fell over on his friend as Amy landed across from them.

"You... You're the girl with those freaks" the man said.

"Have we met?" Amy asked.

"Yes we have, years ago, back then when we got guy with a hockey mask, I saw you with those green freaks" the man said as he stood up.

"Then you must know I'm far better than you" Amy said.

The man didn't listen but charges Amy with his bat. Amy dodged his every attack in any way she could, so the man couldn't hit her single time.

"You must be angry. I mean, a girl just knocked out your buddy, I am a friend with those "freaks" and you can't even hit me. Do you know what's

funny about anger? When you get all worked up and angry, you do all my job for me" Amy said, avoiding the man's swings.

"And then I only have to do this," Amy said, when the man stopped the hitting and she took the opportunity to hit the man on the stomach, "and you

pass out. And I didn't even have to break the sweat. Now isn't that just funny?"

But before the man fall he used his knive, tried to cut his eye, but Amy dodged that one too, and the man was able to cut her bandana.

"That was kinda lame" Amy said as she took the bandana from the ground.

Amy turned around to leave and help her brothers, but then she saw that the woman was still standing there.

"You should get home. It's alright now" Amy said.

The woman didn't move.

"If you worry about the dog I... err... I sent it to my brothers. And you shouldn't worry about your car, we'll get it back to you my brothers and I" Amy said.

The woman seemed like she was shaking.

'Oh man, did I make her cry? Or did she just freak ou?' Amy thought.

"Look, lady, I..." Amy started.

"You... You are you..." the woman said and her voice was shaking.

'Oh crap, did she recognise me already?'

"You are my... my baby..." the woman said and walked closer to Amy so she could see her face.

Amy was shocked when she realized that she was looking at the face that looked exactly the same as hers.

The woman's hair was also pitch black like hers, but her eyes were brown not dark green like Amy's. She was little

taller than her, but Amy had always been short, she was the same size as the turtles, and Amy had thought it was because she

hasn't been fed properly when she was little.

"You are my baby, aren't you? You look like me and you have your father's eyes" the woman said and tears formed in her eyes.

"I've been looking for you for years, and now I found you. Come home with me... Jill" the woman said and took her arm.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about. I have a family and home. And my name's Amy, not Jill" Amy said and took her arm away.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around to see Don and Leo behind her and saw how Mikey and Raph drove the car on the street.

"Monsters!" the woman screamed, as she saw the four turtles.

"Let's go" Leo said, as he started running to the alley and to the rooftops.

Amy, Don, Mikey and Raph followed him.

"Wait, don't go!" the woman pleaded, but Amy didn't turn around and just ran with others to the rooftops and away from the street.

"What was that about?" Don asked, when they stopped.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Amy said.

"Let's go home" Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Mikey said.

Just when they were going to street level, a group people arrived around them.

"What the..?" Don said as he took a step back.

"Foot ninja!" Raph said angrily as the ninjas took their weapons out.

"We made a truce with Karai. You shouldn't be attacking us!" Leo said.

"We abandoned Karai, we work on our own now" said a Foot elite that had appeared in front of them.

"How nice. And you decided to pay us a visit, a happy reunion?" Mikey asked.

"You could say it like that. We will make you pay for destroying our master!" said the elite, "Foot ninja, attack!"

"How nice, first Purple dragons and then the Foot! Like good old days!" Amy said, as she dodged one ninja's attack with her katana.

"And these guys just want to revenge. Shedder at least wanted to gain something when he fought us" Don said.

"We shouldn't be doing this here!" Amy said as she knocked out the ninja that had attacked her and blocked other's attack.

"Why not? Not enjoying the view?" Raph asked.

"We are on the orpahanage's rooftop. We ran to the other side of the alley where that woman was attacked. We have to move!" Amy said.

"Right. Let's go to the south from here, now!" Leo said and kicked one ninja to the ground.

Everyone left their opponents and ran to other way. It seemed that it came surprise to the Foot, who were looking after them like they were kidding them.

"Okay, we need a plan to defeat those goons. We can't just fight here and leave. We gotta show 'em they won't beat us so easily!" Raph said, as they

stopped on a rooftop far away from the other one.

"I got a plan" Amy said.

"You guys remember when Bishop took me and you asked me did he do anything to me. Well, I lied" Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"Bishop made me this half human half animal thing, or he gave me power to change into that when I wanted to. I can take most of them out

like that" Amy said, looking at her brothers and hoping to get some support.

But none of them could say anything when the Foot already attacked them again. Amy noticed the elite first attacking Raph, who hadn't

noticed anything.

"Raph, watch out!" she screamed and took the elit's attack on her, blocking most of it with her katana.

She felt how the axe's steel went through her wrist.

"Amy!" Raph yelled and watched as she fell on her knees.

Amy looked at the elite and she felt the rage rushing through her veins and she remembered how she had felt that same kind of

rage back in Bishop's lab as she had attacked the bear. Before she really knew what was happening she was already trasforming.

"Amy, are you... Wow!"

Raph had kneeled down to Amy when he had realized that she was covered with fur, cat ears popping out from her head and a tail coming out.

"What is she? Another mutant?" said the elite who had back down seeing Amy's transform.

It seemed that everyone was focused what was happening with Amy, and when she stood up all the Foot ninja took a step back, and both

Mikey and Don gasped. Amy looked like a mutant cat standing with its two feet, a cat version of a mutant turtle.

"Raph, I'm just fine. I'll fight like this with you guys" Amy said and focused her yellow eyes in the elite and other Foot ninja.

"We'll go with Amy's plan. Attack, now!" Leo yelled.

Amy jumped to the air when Leo yelled his order. Her movements were mix of ninja and a cat. She kicked the first ninja who got in her way,

landed on her feet and hands and when another one tried to attack from behind she kicked him with her feet standing on her hands.

She got a hold of one ninja's neck with her hand and she got a hold of the other one with her tail. She sank hew nails in the first ninja's throat

and then kicked the other one to the ground.

She was so pulled in with her own fighting that she didn't notice what the others were doing and was surprised when she saw fire on the rooftop.

It seemed that one Foot ninja's sword had gone through electronical equipment and started the fire.

'Well isn't this just nostaltic? It's like back then when we first fought with the Shedder' Amy thought.

The fire was spreading closer to her and she was on the edge of the rooftop.

"Time to end the party, guys" Amy said and pushed two ninjas out of the rooftop and herself jumped to other rooftop.

"I better rejoin the guys somewehere else" she said to herself as she turned back to herself.

She started to run to the way where they had come from, hoping that the fire would take care of the Foot ninja and that her brothers would be alright.

She was just about to jump to the oprhanage's rooftop when she felt the ground disappearing under her. The rooftop she had been was collapsing

from the edge and she fell to the alley.

She pushed herself to the fire escape and tried to take a hold of the ladder and not fall to the ground.

But she could only hold them for one second when she fell again; it seemed that the ladder was rusty and didn't hold her weight so well.

She fell to the ground and hit her head. Everything seemed to go blurry on her eyes and she heard someone walking towards.

Somehow she knew this person was in good intentions.

"Guys..? Leo..?" she said weakely before she passed out.

Someone picked Amy up and walked away from the alley her in his arms.

*******

**Okay, that was it. I'm trying to form the plot clearly on my head before I can start the 4th chapter, so I don't when I can update, but I hope**

**real soon! :)**


	4. Letting Go

**And chapter 4 is here yay!**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 4: Letting Go**

Amy woke up. Her head was hurting like hell. She sat up and felt bandages around her head. She looked around her and realized that it wasn't her room, not her room at all.

The room had a window, a table with a mirror and it was pink. Amy felt cold shivers going through her spine, she really didn't

like pink.

Just when she thought she was at April's who had done weird make-over on her apartment, the door opened.

A woman walked in, smiling like it would be a wonderful day to lie on a bed head in bandages. Then Amy realized who she was looking at.

"You! You're the woman I saved from the Purple dragons!" she said, pointing at the woman like she was a ghost.

"I'm glad you remember me dear" the woman said as she put down the trail she was holding where was cup of tea.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Amy asked, trying to get far away from the woman.

"You're at my home, or should I say at your home" she said smiling.

"No, I have a home and a family. I don't belong here, just please let me go" Amy said.

"Oh, no. You must think those monsters as your "family" but I'm afraid they were just manipulating you, dear. This is your real home

and I'm your real family, I'm your mothers. You look like me and you have your father's eyes, I know you're my daughter" she said.

Amy looked at her thinking that this woman was just crazy but even when she knew that the woman was telling the truth about Amy looking

like her, she decided to check before accepting the "truth".

"How did you abandon me?" Amy asked.

"How do you know..?"

"I just know. Now tell me" Amy said.

"I was sick back then. We didn't have much money and we decided it would be best for you if you didn't live with us. It was November

and the first snow was falling down. My husband didn't want to leave you there, but we didn't have no choice. We left you on

a dumbster near to the orphanage so you could be find there. A couple years later, I started to look for you, but you were nowhere to be found.

I feel myself lucky that you appeared to me that night. And then when I tried to look for you, you fell to the ground, it was like a message from angel" the woman said.

'Now I'm sure of it, she's crazy' Amy thought, even though her story did match with Splinter's and her father never lied.

"When did you find me? How long have I been here?" Amy asked.

"For three days. You've been unconcious for all that time, you hit your head pretty badly" the woman said.

Three days? For three days she had been there lying, while her brothers had been sick of worrying about her.

"My shell cell? Where is it?" she said, trying to feel the phone in her pockets.

"Oh, I shut it because it was ringing all the time, it was really annoying" the woman said, "do you want to have some tea?"

"I really apperciate for your hospitality but I really have to go now" Amy said and made a movement to leave the room.

"But wouldn't you like to stay here for couple days? We're your real family, I'm sure you've always wanted to know about your real family" the woman said.

Amy stopped. That was true, but her brothers, they didn't know where she was or was she even alive.

"I will if I can contact my family" Amy said.

"After the dinner, darling" the woman said.

"What's your name?" Amy asked.

"My name is Ann, but you can call me mom, after all that what I am to you, Jill dear" the woman said.

"I think Ann is just fine and my name is Amy, _not_ Jill" Amy said.

"Oh, that's right" Ann said, "come down in half an hour so the dinner is ready."

Amy watched as she closed the door and sat on the bed and took the cup of tea that had been meant for her.

So this would have been her room if she hadn't been abandonded. She didn't know was she happy about it or not. She loved her life and

her family, even though they thought she didn't because she have to lurk in the shadows.

She looked out of the window, hoping to see her brothers to let them know she was alright.

"Amy dear! You can come now!" Amy heard Ann calling for her.

She got up and went downstares. At the dining room where a table where two people were already sitting, a man and a boy who looked a couple

years younger than Amy.

"Amy, this is your father, Philip and your brother Marcus" Ann said, when Amy entered the room.

Philip, her "dad" stood and smiled fatherly. It reminded Amy the way master Splinter smiled and she tried her best not to cry.

Marcus her "brother" was taller than her and he had black hair just like Amy had but she had Ann's eyes. He almost smiled when he saw her.

"You don't know how much we've been looking for you for all these years" Philip said and hugged Amy.

"You must have been living poorly for all these years" he added.

"The first ten years were hell, but then I found a better place to live" Amy said.

"I take "the hell" is what you went trough with those monsters" Ann said.

"They're not monsters! They might look like that to you, but they're my family" Amy said angrily.

She couldn't stand people who called her brothers and father monsters.

"Would you like to tell us what you've been through all these years?" Philip asked her, ignoring her comment about "the monsters".

Amy looked at him, then she looked at Marcus and Ann. Could she trust these people? What made her so sure that these people didn't give

her in to Bishop after they've learned she was his guineapig?

She realized that she was thinking exactly the same thing when she had first encountered the turtles and Splinter. But telling her situation

to five mutants who were hiding in the sewers felt more comfortable than telling it to three humans.

But she decided to give a somekind of try.

"I... I was taken in by this man, but he held me a prisoner for ten years before I was able to escape. Then I met my family, what

you like to call "monsters". They took me in, showed me love and compassion for first time in my life" Amy told them.

"I'm sorry, we won't call your family monsters anymore" Philip said, but he didn't look like he meant it.

But Amy decided it would be better to let it go and started to eat, while the rest of the family started to talk and she entered the

conversations just saying 'yes' or 'no'.

Days went by and still Amy was in that house and she had learned something new about the family. Ann had told her that after they

had abandoned her they had won in a lottery next year. A year after that Marcus had born and Ann had started to look for Amy.

Philip was a surgeon who worked on the city's hospital and Marcus was days at school. But Amy had noticed that she was never alone in the

house, someone from the family was always there with her, and it felt to her like they wanted to make sure she didn't run away, which she so must

desired.

She had been a week there and still no sign of her brothers and she wasn't able to contact them. And she knew Don was able to track her down, after all

he had been able to find her from Bishop's place. She was also worried about her brothers. What if they got really bad hurt after she had ran away from the

rooftop where they had been fighting against the Foot? What if Foot had got them and they couldn't look for her because they were in no shape to do that?

That fear followed her everywhere, but it wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

Even when she was kind of a prisoner there and she was worried about her brothers, she did enjoy being there.

She had always thought what it would feel like to live in human family. When she had spent her first years with Bishop she had

thought were all the families like this, after she saw on a TV a commercial about a family. After that she had been thinking about how it would

feel like if she was able to live with a real family. But when she had ran away and realized she couldn't ever had a real life on the topside

she had went to the sewers and had found her family.

But this was the family she should have been from the begginning and now she didn't know was it even right for her to enjoy being there.

What should she do?

***

"Aaah! We're never gonna find her!"

"Calm down, Raph, you act like Casey!"

Raph looked at Don after he had kicked the chair down.

"Ya don't feel angry at all, huh?" he asked.

"I do, but I don't try to destroy our home" Don said.

"Yeah, Raph, you've already destroyed two chairs, almost broken our table and tore a pillow apart" Mikey said.

"Be just glad I did it to the funiture and not on you, Mikey" Raph said and glared his youngest brother.

"That's enough" Leo said, when Mikey was about to say something back.

"I know you're frustrated about all this Raph, but Don and Mikey are right, you can't destroy our home because of that.

And Mikey and Don, you should feel the same way he does so wouldn't wreck everything in here and feel so angry if you

were able to share his feelings" Leo said, looking angrily at his brothers.

A week ago Foot ninja had attacked them and they had lost Amy. They could have start look for her immeadetly but because of the fire,

the building had collapsed and Mikey and Don had fell down to the ground and Foot ninja had attacked Raph and Leo while they had tried to

help their brothers. Somehow they were able to save themselves and get back to the lair so no one was able to follow them.

That night had been full of shame, they haven't been able to defeat their enemy and they had lost their sister, and for a week they have been

healing their wounds and everything that had got broken. Thanks to their mutant genes they were able to heal more faster than anyone else.

Leo only feared that his mutant genes wouldn't be able to heal his broken heart.

"Okay, I think why I hadn't been able to find her" Don said from his computer.

Don had tried all week to find Amy everywhere from America and Europe, if Bishop had got his hands in her she would be somewhere far away from

New York. Also Amy's shell cell was turned off and Don couldn't track it down.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Mikey asked and looked the computer behind Don.

"It's really silly, for real. It hit me last night that I've looked her all around the world but I haven't find her. Well, the reason for that's..." Don said

and pressed one button, "is that she's in New York, actually she's really close to us."

And Don showed his brothers the flashing light that resembled Amy.

"I don't know how I didn't realize it earlier, hah-ha" Don said, laughing nervously when his brothers looked at him angrily.

"And you should be the wise one" Raph said.

"You know where she is? Is she on the alley, or something?" Leo asked.

"Actually, she seems to live at a house and the owner for that house she's staying is... Philip and Ann Johnson" Don said.

"Who would take Amy live with them? I mean, her face is every police station" Mikey said.

"Whoa, looked at this guys!" Don said suddenly and everyone gathered around him.

"This is the picture of Ann Johnson" Don said.

"What the shell?" Raph said.

"Is that... Amy?" Mikey said.

"No, she just looks like her and look the article that is with the picture. 'Ann Johnson is looking for her missing daughter'" Don said and pointed the screen.

"'Ann Johnson's looking for her daughter, who is now 2 years old... Had to be left in orphanage because lack of money... The girl is not in the orphanage...

Ann pleads the current family who's holding her daughter to let her know...'" Don read out loud.

"And now just accidentally founded Amy" Mikey said.

"No, I don't think. Do you remember when we found Amy how they started to show her picture on news and asking anyone who had seen her to

contact the police? If this Ann had followed the news she should know that someone thought he saw Amy in New York a few after she had ran away.

Only we know that it was true: I think she had always known that Amy is somewhere in New York, but she hadn't been able to find her until now" Don said.

"Yeah, I remember. Master Splinter always told us to switch the channel when they started to talk about searching Amy" Mikey said.

"But why she hasn't busted out of there?" Raph asked.

"Maybe she isn't in condition to do that, like we hadn't been able to search her," Leo said, "but tonight we will go there and save her. She's our family and we will

take back what it's ours."

_Later that night_

Turtles walked to the edge of the rooftop to see the house where Amy was staying.

"You see her?" Leo asked Don, who was looking at the windows to see Amy.

"Yeah, I see her. It's fourth floor" Don said and others took their goggles out too.

"No fair, she's having food and I'm not having anything at all!" Mikey said.

"It looks like she's enjoying being there, and she's really laughing" Don said and put down his goggles in disbelief.

"It's Amy we lookin' at. She even laughs at Mikey's jokes. She does that to be polite" Raph said.

"Well that explains why she's always so cheerful with you" Mikey said and laughed.

"What do you say, Leo? When should we go in?" Don asked.

After Amy had gone missing, Don had decided to forget his anger towards Leo.

"I don't... We don't go in" Leo said as he put down his goggles.

"Are we going through the rooftop, or what?" Mikey asked and looked at Leo.

For his surprise Leo looked depressed.

"She's happy there, we all can see that. The man, who must be her father, hugged her she did hug him back.

She's a human, they're humans, they're her biological family, she belongs there. She's safe there" Leo said.

"What the shell are you talkin' about? Amy's our sister and only we can protect her from men like Bishop!" Raph yelled.

"Bishop won't touch her when she's with her real family, the police won't tolerate that" Leo said.

"But she's always been one of us, we can't leave her there" Mikey said.

"Don't think about it, we should go home" Leo said, and stood up to leave.

"But... You love her, don't you?" Don said, "How can you just leave her there?"

"Sometimes you have to let go of them you love to let them be happy" Leo said.

"I think it's time for Hamato Amy step aside and let Amy Johnson step in. And that person doesn't belong in our lives" Leo said, turned around

and walked away. His brothers followed him few steps behind so Leo was able to hide his tears from them.

***

Master Splinter heard how the door opened and his heart jumped. He knew that his sons had went out to get his daughter back from people

who called them her real family and he almost ran to his sons.

"My sons, how did it go?" he asked.

His hopes went down when he saw Leonardo walking in looking so sad like his whole family had just died.

"Donatello, what happened?" Splinter asked, when Leo didn't answer to his look.

"She... Master Splinter... It looks like she had rejoined her family, the family who abandoned her" Don said.

Master Splinter felt the same way like his eldest son. He had hoped he could discuss with Amy about her past,

but it had been over a week since he had told her how he really had found her.

"I'm sorry master... I... I have to go" Don said and walked away.

"Of course. Donatello, where are your brothers?" Splinter asked, when Raphael and Michelangelo didn't enter to the lair.

"Raph wanted to cool down his feelings and Mikey wanted to see April" Don said.

Don walked to his computer and sat down. The screen was still on and the its light shined on his face in a dark room.

Don just couldn't believe that Amy wasn't ever going to walk in the lair. He thought that if they had talked to her she would have wanted come

with them. But would it be forcing her like Leo had said. Then again, wasn't this forcing too? They had decided that she should live with her family

and not asking.

'It sounds like forcing to me' Don thought to himself.

Amy had been his best friend. He had always been able to talk to her and she had always listened to him when others didn't

because, like Mikey and Raph, they thought that all he speaks is science. Amy knew that too but she talked to him and had always said that

it was fun to hear Don getting exited when he started to talk science. That had usually been Amy's trick to get Don on better mood, to talk

about science with him, or talking what he had been working on lately.

Don buried his face in his hands. He really would miss his and Amy's conversations. It almost felt like she was dead, because he couldn't

speak with her anymore. If she had just moved out, he could call her, but no she was gone.

"She's gone, Donny. Let her go" Don told himself.

And when he realized that he had just called himself Donny, just like Amy always had called him, tears fell down from his eyes, he cried and

tried to get over the hopeful feeling that would walk in and hug him.

Raph ran, he ran and ran. He ran and hoped he could escape his anger and sadness. He was angry at Leo, not wanting to get their

sister back, he was angry at Amy to letting herself get into that place and he was angry with himself for not being able to talk Leo some

sence to get Amy back.

He stopped and breathed heavely, fell on his knees and hit the ground in frustration. He hit the ground and yelled his anger out.

It was his way, even if wasn't that good thing to do. There had always been two people who were able to help him with anger: Leo and Amy.

Leo's way was rational, he talked to Raph to make him calm and listen to his voice and to listen Raph's own thoughts.

But Amy had always made Raph to calm down and look at her. She had took a hold of Raph's hands, stopped him from moving and

forced him to look at her.

At first Raph thought it was stupid thing to do, that it was full of crap, but when he had looked at Amy's dark green eyes, he had

found himself calming down once he focused just on one thing, Amy's eyes.

Now when Raph was on his feet, hitting the ground and cursing, he realized that his anger was gone. His hits had stopped and his

yelling and cursing had turned into a heavy breathing. Raph sat up, leaned against the wall behind him, and put his hand on his face.

He had been able to get rid of the anger but now his sadness came to life.

He bite his teeth so he wouldn't cry like a little girl, when he grieved the loss of his little sister.

His own anger had made him realize how much he really loved and needed his sister.

"I'm sorry, sis... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, Amy" Raph told himself, hoping that maybe in some level

Amy would be able to hear him.

Mikey stood on top of April's apartment, on her rooftop. He had said to his brothers that he would go to see April, but now when

he was there he didn't know did he really want to go inside.

Every time someone they knew saw him, they thought he would bring joy and happiness with him. Today he wasn't in the mood

to make people laugh. He had always done his everything to make people laugh when they were unhappy. In his opinion people

didn't laugh enough, or even smiled enough.

Mikey closed his eyes when he remembered how April had once asked who got Mikey on better mood when he was unhappy.

It was a small sad smile that came to his face when he remembered what he had said.

_"Amy's the one who can make me smile when I'm unhappy."_

It was true. Amy was his little sister, who made him smile. Amy had always been the one who had played with Mikey, ever since

they were small and Amy had joined their family. Donnie was always busy with his working, Raph lost his patience with him

and Leo had his training and all. When Mikey had been bored, Amy had played with him, Amy had been with him and Amy had looked after him.

And it had been other way around. Mikey had played with Amy when others were busy, Mikey had listened to her when Donnie or Leo were

too busy and he had protected her from the enemy and took her away when Raph and Leo had started to fight with each other.

They had been two youngest of their family and stuck together with that. Now he was alone and he needed to learn how to be that again.

"But I don't wanna be alone again," Mikey said to himself and looked at the starry night, "I want you to come back home, Amy."

Mikey sighed before he entered to April's apartment to tell her the bad news.

Leo stood in Amy's room and watched it. He was going in his own room but he couldn't have passed Amy's room like it was nothing.

He looked its every corner and he could still feel Amy's precence there like she was in the room with him. His gaze got to her bed and

he remembered how just a week ago they had slept in that bed together. His hand shaked when he put it in to a fist.

When he had said that Amy didn't belong to their family anymore, he hadn't realize what needed to be done to make that really happen.

They needed to clean this room, make it look like Amy never lived in there. They needed to do everything so it didn't look like Amy

still lived with them.

Leo sat on Amy's bed and put his hand over his face. This was the right thing to do, it was right he let her go. She needed a normal

life, she needed to live with her real family at the surface, not in the sewers with them. She was a grown woman and she didn't

need them anymore. Soon enough she would forget their existence and (Leo's whole body almost shivered with sadness when he

thought about it) she would fall in love with a human and have a normal life with him. Leo knew he couldn't give her everything she

needed, so it was only right she was one of the humans now.

Leo opened his eyes and dry the tears from his eyes, when he saw something. It was a picture of him and Amy, together and laughing.

Amy had wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and smiled to the camera happily. Leo was next to her, smiling even though he looked

he was slightly blushing. Leo remembered when that picture had been taken. April had come to visit them to the lair and brought a camera

with her. Amy had been standing next to Leo, when April had said that she wanted to take a picture of them. Amy had then wrapped her hands around

Leo's neck and pulled him closer.

All that happened so fast that Leo almost didn't realize what had happened. Also, that happened when Leo was starting to realize that he did have

other feelings towards Amy than just brotherly.

He took the picture and sat back to the bed. He looked at it smiling even though tear did fall on the picture.

"I love you Amy, and I will always love you, from the shadows now on" he said quietly to the picture.

***

Amy looked out of the window again. Just a while ago she could have sworn that he someone on the rooftop across the street.

Her heart had almost bounced out of her chest when she had seen it. Were it the guys? Were they coming to her and get

her home?

"What's your looking at, dear?" Ann asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Amy said.

"Say, Amy. Who did actually name you Amy? A man who could hold you as a prisoner couldn't have done that.

Did you name yourself? Because we wanted to name you Jill" Philip asked.

"No. He told me that..." but then Amy remembered something, something that Bishop had told her years ago.

"Can I ask something?" she said.

"Yes" Philip said.

"When you... You left me, did you left a letter with me, telling who I was, how old I was and something like that?" Amy asked.

"No, we didn't" Philip said.

"I... I don't feel so well. Can I go to my room?" Amy asked.

"Of course dear. Do you want me to accompany you?" Ann asked.

"No thank you, I'll be fine" Amy said, as she almost ran to her room.

She had just remembered what Bishop had told her when she had asked who gave her name 'Amy'.

She had forgotten about it and had thought for years that Amy was short for Animal Mutant... something.

But now she remembered what Bishop had told her.

_"When I found you, you had a letter with you that told your name was Amy."_

Master Splinter hadn't recognised her because her eyes, it was because he had named her. He had named her Amy, he

had left a letter with her to tell the person who found her all about her. And she had wanted to stay here, here with people

who had gave her away so easily and hadn't left anything to tell the person who found her their daughter's name.

She would have wanted to leave her real family for this? Now she knew that Splinter had always loved her as a daughter,

that losing her after couple of days hurted him more that her parents who had made her, gave birth to her and lived with her for

couple months.

Amy sat down on her knees and closed her eyes. He tried something she knew Donny had been able to do.

She thought of master Splinter with everything she got and then (for her surprise) she felt Splinter's presence like he was

sitting next to her. For her luck, Splinter was meditating too.

'Master Splinter. Please, hear me. I'm alright and I've been with my biological family, but it's time for me to return home to

my _real_ family. Please, master Splinter, forgive my anger towards you and help me, father' Amy thought hardly, hoping

that she could let master Splinter hear her.

***

Splinter opened his eyes. He had heard Amy's thoughts in his head and he knew she had made contact with him through meditation.

He got up and called his second youngest son's name.

"Donatello, come here!" he called.

Soon, Don did come to him, looking sad and depressed.

"What is it, master?" Don asked.

"Donatello, I just received a message through meditation from Amy. She wants to come home, to us. Call your brothers,

it's time for you to get your sister back" Splinter said.

Don looked at Splinter like he was crazy before he ran upstairs.

"Leo! Come, we have to get Mikey and Raph! We will get Amy back!" Don yelled as he ran to find Leo.

"What..?" Leo said, looking at Don with confuse.

"She wants to be with us. I'll explain everything, once we've gathered up with Mikey and Raph" Don said.

_15 minutes later_

"I did that once with master Splinter, and I told about it to Amy and she knew she could do it too" Don explained to others, how Amy had been

able to contact Splinter.

"So, how do we do it?" Mikey asked.

"We'll go to her room. I can see her from here, and it looks like everyone else is asleep already" Leo said.

"Alright then" Raph said and threw a rope to other building's rooftop.

"And then we fly to save our sis" he said.

"Yeah, like super heroes" Mikey said smiling.

They all got a hold of the rope and threw themselves next to Amy's window and Mikey knocked to the window.

Amy hadn't realize them coming and jumped a little when Mikey knocked. Then she smiled, a happy big smile

when she saw who were behind her window and she opened it.

"Guys" she said happily, letting every one of them in and hugged each of them.

"I'm so glad you're alright" she said smiling.

"We too, but we have to get you out of here" Leo said.

"You don't want to say goodbye to you, uh, family?" Don asked.

"I left them a letter" Amy said and pointed the night table.

"Then we can leave" Raph said.

"But my katana and shell cell, they're down stairs. I can't leave them here" Amy said.

"She's right. I'll go with you" Don said, "Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I can smell them out" Amy said as she turned into a dog.

Don followed Amy to the downstairs where she started to smell her weapon and cell.

"Here" she said after a while, walking to the closet at the hall.

"Funny thing it's not locked. If they didn't let you leave, and hide your weapon and cell, you might think

it'd be locked" Donny said, as he took Amy's sword and cell to himself.

"Now, let's go back and leave this place" Amy said as she walked to the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Leo asked, when they came back.

"Yeah, let's go" Amy said and put her katana on her back.

Just when Raph and Mikey had got out and Don were about to follow them, the door opened.

"Amy, dear, are you still up? And did you speak to yourself? I heard voices?" Ann walked in, looking sleepy and at first didn't even see Leo and Don.

Then she looked up and saw Amy with the turtles. And she screamed.

"Philip! Philip!! They're here, they've come to take our daughter, the monsters!" Ann screamed and ran to the other room.

"Quickly!" Leo said, when Don left the room, and Leo stretched his hand to Amy who took it.

They just got out of the window when Ann and Philip got in to the room. Leo and Amy landed next to the others to the alley.

"Lets get away from here before they got here" Leo said.

But before they got out of the alley, Philip, Marcus and Ann walked there, blocking their way out. Philip was holding a gun.

"You won't take my baby away from me again! I just got her back!" Ann yelled and Philip pointed the gun towards the turtles.

Leo made Amy go behind him, as the others covered her too.

"Please, let me go. I'll told that these guys are my real family. My sensei, my father, he named me. That makes them my real

family! They are the ones with I feel save" Amy said behind her brothers.

"No! Now that I know you're alive and alright, you're going to live with us, not with these monsters!" Ann said.

Philip looked at her wife.

"I don't know, Ann. She told us about her life and her family. We might had made her, but we abandoned her. And she's already

a grown woman. We shouldn't make her live with us if she doesn't want to" he said.

"No! I won't let her go!" Ann said, and she took the gun from Philip and pointed it to the turtles.

"My baby won't be taken by monsters!" she said.

"NO!" Amy yelled, before the gun shoot its bullets.

She pushed Mikey and Don away and shielded Leo and Raph. Pain shot through her, twice. Blood came from her mouth, as she fell to her knees.

She saw Leo's shocked face as she fell to his arms.

The rain started to fall on her face and she looked up to her brothers, and they all looked at her with shock, trying to understand what just happened.

"R...Raph... Don't hurt them... They... are good people, really..." Amy said, her voice shaking, as she took Raph's hand.

She realized that her hand was soaked with her blood.

"Don't speak, don't speak now" Leo said, rain drops falling to his face, making him look like he was crying.

Amy looked at him and smiled weakly. Then, everything went dark.

*******

**That was it, hope you liked it :)**

**I try to update as soon as I can**


	5. Coming Back

**And chap. 5 is here. Sorry it took this long, and I hope you like this.**

**One of my favourite chapters again :)**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 5: Coming Back**

Four turtles watched in shock as Amy went uncouncious. Blood poured out from her mouth and stomach,

because of the bullets she had taken for them, to save them.

"What... What have you DONE?!" Raph yelled as he stood up.

Ann's hand was shaking as she looked at Amy's body that didn't move.

"No... No... You can't... Come on Amy, wake up..." Mikey said, tears falling from his eyes, as he watched Amy.

Leo still held Amy in his arms, rocking her body when Don kneeled next to him.

"Leo, hold her still" Don said.

Leo looked at him. Don's face and voice was stern but his hands were shaking. He put his finger on

Amy's neck.

"She... She still have a pulse. It's small, but its still there" Don said, "we might be able to save her."

"How? She was shot. Even if we stop the bleeding, the bullets will be inside of her" Leo said.

"I... I'm a surgeon, and I have a small O.R in my basement. I used to have my own clinic" Philip said, who had overheard turtles' conversation.

"I think you've already done enough!" Raph shouted angrily, his sais pointing at the man.

"Raph, he might be able to save her!" Don said.

"You can operate her only if we can be there, whole time" Leo said.

"You can't come to the O.R but you can wait in our home. Now quickly, let's get her there" Philip said.

Don and Leo got Amy up and carried her to the house again. Philip guided them to the O.R, where they put her on the table.

"Ann will help me and Marcus will keep you informed" Philip said as the turtles left the room.

"I don't trust that woman being so close to Amy. She's cutting her open. God knows what she does to Amy" Raph said as he

sat down on a sofa.

"I think she cares great deal about Amy. I mean she was going to kill us so we wouldn't take her "away". I mean, wouldn't

we do the same thing if someone tried to take Amy away from us?" Don asked.

"Bishop took Amy and now these guys. I haven't see us pointin' guns at them" Raph said.

"But... She will be alright, right?" Mikey asked.

Don and Raph turned to look at him and Leo, who had started to walk in circle, stopped and looked at Mikey too.

Mikey had been quiet all time and the shock reflected from his face as tears still glittered in his eyes.

Don sat next to Mikey and put his arm around him.

"Of course she will. She's a fighter and this Philip guy, I read from the net that he's a good surgeon" he said.

As he talked to Mikey, he realized what Amy had meant for Mikey. Amy had always been the one to comfort Mikey and make feel him

better when something bad happened. If everything had gone right Mikey would be laughing with Amy now and not be crying with Don

because what had happened to Amy.

Leo looked his two youngest brothers, before he started to walk again.

Raph looked him walking angrily before he shouted at him.

"Would ya cut that out? It's annoying!" he said.

Leo stopped for a moment but keep walking.

Raph was in that mood that he would yell anything to anyone, he was too proud to show his emotions.

"Did ya hear what I just say to you?" Raph asked and stood up.

"Yes, I did hear you Raph. But I can't sit, not now" Leo said, still walking.

Raph looked at Leo, shaking angrily and hoped that Marcus guy would come and give them an update so he could punch something.

"Let him be, Raph. If he sits down he will start doing something other that annoys you" Don said.

Raph looked one last time angrily at Leo before he sat down.

They waited for two hours before Marcus came to give them an update.

Leo was still walking, Raph and Don had fell in their own thoughts and Mikey had fell asleep and was leaning to Don's shoulder.

When Marcus entered, Leo stopped walking and Raph and Don stood up which woke Mikey up.

"Wh... What?" he asked.

"He was able to remove both bullets and stop the bleeding. There wasn't any complications, not any serious" Marcus told them.

"So... So she's going to be alright?" Leo asked.

"Yes" Marcus answered.

Don and Raph sat down and sighed in relief. Mikey laughed, even though it sounded like he was crying and coughing at the same time.

Leo leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. It was going to be alright.

"I see you're relieved" Philip said who walked out of the O.R.

"Can we take her home now?" Mikey asked.

"I'm afraid not. And I'm not saying this as her biological father who wants to keep her here, but as a doctor" Philip said.

Other three turtles looked at Don, hoping he said that Philip was wrong.

"He's right. If we moved her now, it might cause her even more damage" Don said.

"Then we stay here as long as she stays, and when she's stable enough we're taking her home" Leo said.

"Of course" Philip said.

"What, are you just gonna give her us like that, us monsters?" Raph asked.

"She risked her life to save your lives. I think she told me the truth when she told us you're her family" Philip said as he walked away.

"We can go to see her now?" Don yelled after him. Philip just waved his hand to say it was alright.

As they walked in Ann walked out. They looked at each other but didn't say anything (Leo was able to stop Raph from yelling at her),

and then she was gone.

"Man, she looks so small next to those machines" Mikey said, as he looked at Amy.

There were couple of machines, one of them followed her heart beat and one of them helped her breathe.

"She can get out of this one?" Raph asked from Don, as he pointed the machine that helped Amy to breathe.

"Yes, I think that she was put into it just in case" Don said and sat down next to the bed.

"Now what we do?" Mikey asked.

"We'll wait for Amy to wake up" Leo said as he sat down too.

"I'll better inform master Splinter that we're here and about Amy's condition" Don said and went to the hallway to call.

Mikey leaned his head on Amy's hand and closed his eyes. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Raph did the same, but he fell asleep next to Mikey and leaned against Amy's feet.

Leo looked at Amy and stroked her hand, hoping that she would wake up soon.

_Amy's POV_

I opened my eyes. I didn't see anything else but white.

"Am I dead?" I said out loud. I didn't feel like that.

I could just remember that I was on the alley with guys and... Was I shot?

Suddenly something black started to form from the whiteness. I decided to go into it. I mean,

it would be better that standing in this white world.

I landed on a floor and it took me a while to realize where was I and then I hoped that I've never entered to that black thing.

I was in Bishop's lab. Was this some kind of trick to get me here? Was Bishop behind all of this?

But then I realized that this looked different than the lab where I was a year ago, and I realized where I was, in a cell.

I turned around and saw a chair and behind that was a pile of mould. I suddenly knew where I was.

I was back then when I was held prisoner and I was trying to escape and, if I wasn't wrong, this night was the night when I was able

to escape.

I walked behind the chair and saw a long tunnel. I couldn't hear anything and I thought that my younger self had been able to get far away from

this cell and was almost on the other side.

I remembered how long I keep doing that tunnel. Every night I turned into a mole and started digging. It took me for almost two months.

And Bishop didn't even notice. He thought that I was on his control, that now when I had been his prisoner for ten years, I wouldn't try to escape.

"Idiot" I said out loud.

But what if I haven't been able to escape? I wouldn't be with the guys, I wouldn't have had a life of my own and maybe Bishop had put me

against the guys. We might have become enemies instead of siblings. Would I be dead right now if I haven't been succesful with my escape?

Suddenly I felt how the ground started to disappear underneath me. I fell through whiteness again and I landed on the ground again.

I was on the alley in New York. I saw two helicopters above me, flashlight pointing to the ground and black cars driving slowly in the streets, men

looking out of the windows holding flashlights. And then I saw a small cat in front of me, watching the cars, and I realized that it was me.

It was that night when I've entered the New York while all Bishop's men tried to find me.

"Man he really did put all his men to find me" I said out loud.

When the cars had driven away, the cat ran to other side of the street and I followed it.

The cat looked behind it to check it was all alone, but it nothing else but an empty street. Then it turned into a child and

I looked my younger self. Black, long hair all messy and dirty, clothes were all dirty and torn apart and face was almost as black as the

hair because of the dirt.

The girl lifted the man hole open and went in, and I followed.

She, or me, sat down next to the ladder in to the shadows. I remember how tired I was back then. I was running for a week, no rest or anything to

eat, expect anything an animal can eat from the nature, but that really isn't food for a human. I decided back then to rest for a while, because I knew that

Bishop's men wouldn't go looking for me from the sewers immeadetly and when they did, I would have transformed into a rat and they wouldn't

ever be able to find me.

I kneeled next to me, looking at the young girl. My arm was really bleeding, it was almost covered in blood, but it seemed that I didn't even notice it.

I watched as my younger self fell asleep, and I smiled to the thought that it must have been faith to get me down to the sewers from the man hole

that was so close our first lair and faith that made the guys to try go topside.

Just when I thought how long would it take before the guys appeared, I heard voices and I saw four turtle todds walking towards me.

I couldn't help myself but smile, guys have been so cute when they were small.

"You're always referring what Splinter said!" I heard a voice and recognised it to Raph's voice.

"Leo's gotta point. Don't you remember what happened last time when we went on the topside?" heard another voice and this time it was

Donny. He had his 'I'm being rational and you're not'-voice on.

"That's a totally different thing. We got punishment 'cause we were helping that little dude, not

because we went to the topside" said Mikey's voice and I saw him coming to the light.

"You got it all wrong Mikey" said Leo's voice and he sounded tired to argue with his brothers about this thing.

Mikey walked to the ladder and started climbing, not looking in my direction at all.

"Well, here's the ladder, it's now or never, Leo, Don" Raph said, who was ready to climb after Mikey.

Donny and Leo changed looks, before Leo sighed.

"Fine then. Don, Raph, go first I'll come after you guys" he said.

"Yeah! You won't regret this one bro!" Raph said happily and I watched as he started to climb.

"Wh- Who's there?" I heard myself saying and saw how three turtles freeze like they've just seen a ghost.

Raph jump away from the ladders and said to the shadows.

"Who's there?"

I watched as my younger self stood up and walked to the turtles.

"You're turtles" I said and I noticed that even back then I was the same height as they were.

"Hey guys! What's holdin' you?" I heard Mikey's voice.

"Mikey, come down!" Donny yelled back, and soon Mikey had joined his brothers.

"What is... Whoa, who's this?" Mikey said as he landed and saw me standing in front of Leo, Raph and Donny.

Donny didn't know what to say. He didn't know who I was and he had always thought it was rude to say:

"This is... What was your name again?" even though the person hadn't ever introduced himself.

"Wait a minute. Before we start to introduce ourselves, we have to learn who is she. She could be a spy" Leo said.

Leo was Leo even when he was just a ten year old.

"Ten year old as a spy?" Raph asked.

"You can never know" Mikey said.

I almost laughed at that. I knew that if Leo hadn't say I could be a spy, Mikey would have. He really did read way too many comic books.

"My name is Amy" I said.

"I think we should take her to master Splinter" Donny said, who seemed to think the one who inroduced herslef first can't be a spy.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Because she's bleeding and we can't leave her in here" Donny said as he pointed my bleeding arm.

"Don's right. It's better that she's with us than someone else" Leo said and offered his hand to me and started to lead me away from the place.

As the guys and my younger self started to walk, I fell in my thoughts. What if guys hadn't left to get on the topside that night? Would I have been become

one of the rats in the sewers? Would I had encountered the guys and master Splinter at some point, or would I had went to topside and met people

who had adopted me? Would I had got a real human life?

I looked up to see we were in the lair and master Splinter had got guys red handed coming back to the lair.

Now my younger self was telling him where I had come from and what I was.

Splinter sent the guys off to bed as he started to clean and wrap it.

I remember how I thought I saw pity in Splinter's eyes, but now I realized it was relief and maybe guilt. Did I really saw that in his eyes

or was it only because I knew he felt that back then? Had master Splinter took me in because I was that same girl he had almost adopted ten

years ago? If he hadn't found me when I was a baby, would he have took me in or send me away for Bishop to get me or to just die?

Would I ever got this life if things had gone differently?

Suddenly I saw everything going before me like someone was pushing forward button.

I saw how master Splinter gave me my bandana, how he gave us all our weapons and how I lived and became part of the Hamato family.

I saw how the little and frightned girl became powerful and confident ninja, sister of four turtles.

This was my life, my family and I wouldn't ever want any other family or life. You might call it luck or faith that made me become part of this

family, but master Splinter found me years ago and saved me. It would be just matter of time before he did that again. If I hadn't encountered the

Hamato family back then, I would have done it some other time. It was meant to be that I was part of that family.

Then I saw the white light coming towards to me again, and I knew I had to go there. Maybe now I'd be able to see my family for real.

It had been couple days and Amy hadn't woke up. The turtles hadn't left her side, just waiting for her to wake up.

"Any change?" Philip walked in to check on her.

"Nothing" Leo said.

Suddenly, a loud beeping started to come out one of the machines.

"What's happening?!" Raph yelled.

"She's crashing!" Philip yelled and stepped closer, "Donatello, I'll need your help. Bring me the paddles!"

"Guys, you need to get away from here!" Don said to the others.

"No way" Mikey said.

"Then just make some room here" Philip said as he took the paddles from Don, "Clear!"

Leo watched as Don and Philip tried to start Amy's heart again.

"Come on, Amy, don't give up now" Philip said as he charged the paddles again.

"Amy!" Leo said as he took a step closer.

I was just entering the white light. It was already touching my face and my other hand. Soon, real soon I'd be able to see my brothers and father.

Then something stopped me, something was holding me from not entering the light.

I look behind me and saw Leo.

"Don't go there, Amy. You're going in to the wrong direction" Leo said. He was holding my hand so I couldn't flow into the light.

Even though he was standing so close to me, it sounded like the voice was coming from far away.

"You can't go there and leave us here. You won't find us from there, you have to come back here so we can all be family again" Leo said.

What was he talking about? Wasn't I just going to the light where the guys were?

I looked behind me and saw that the white light had become dark and not so pleasant looking anymore.

I turned around to see Leo and smiled as I open my arms to fly in his arms.

"I won't let you go so easily" he said when he was holding me.

"Me neither" I said smiling.

"She's out of danger. Her heart is beating well and on its own" Philip said and smiled.

"Man, Leo, talking to her like that when she was about to die. You've watched way too many drama movies" Mikey said.

"The only one who watches the movies and copies them, is you Mikey" Raph said.

All of them sat down again. They had been waiting for Amy to wake up since yesterday Philip took her away from the machine that helped her breathe.

Now that her heart had almost failed, they feared that Philip would put her back in that.

"I'll check on her tomorrow" Philip said and left the room.

"She's going to be alright" Don said and sat on Amy's left side and took her hand on his own.

"Yeah" Mikey said and sat on Amy's right side, Raph next to him.

Leo sat on the top of Amy's bed, looking at her head.

Mikey fell asleep again, followed by Raph and Don. Leo fell asleep last, making sure Amy wouldn't die if he closed his eyes.

***

Amy opened her eyes and saw a grey ceiling above her. She blinked and realized she heard breathing next to her ear.

She looked on her right side and saw Leo's sleeping face right next to hers. His head was leaning to his hand and his left hand

was holding Amy's shoulder.

She saw something more green on her right side and saw Mikey and Raph sleeping. Mikey was leaning his head on her stomach

and Raph was leaning to his hands but his other hand was on Amy's leg.

Then she saw Don on her left side, holding her hand and just as fast asleep as his brothers were.

She smiled. This was no dream or anything else, this was true. She was really surrounded by her brothers.

She turned around to face Leo again and gave to his beak a small kiss.

Then she lifted her left arm to stroke Mikey's head and lightly kicked Raph.

Then she took her hand from Don's and stroked his head too.

All four turtles woke up at different time, but they all realized what had woke them up at the same time.

"Amy!" Mikey said.

"You're awake!" Don said.

"It was about time you did, sis!" Raph said.

Leo just smiled and stroked Amy's head. They had their own understanding and they didn't words to express them.

The door opened and Philip entered in the middle of happy family reuonion.

When he entered, Amy tried to sat up, to look him in the eye, to keep on eye on him.

"It's alright, he's been healing you, he saved you. You're here because we couldn't move you, not because you're their

prisoner" Don said, as he put Amy lay back to the bed.

"I'm glad to see you're alright" Philip said smiling as he walked over Amy's bed.

"How long will it take before we can take her home?" Don asked while Philip was exaneming Amy.

"Less than a week" Philip answered.

"So, you're letting me go?" Amy asked.

"Yes. You're my daughter, but I wouldn't ever want to hurt my daughter and keeping you away from these creatures hurts you

even more than the bullets that were shot at you" Philip said.

"Thank you" Amy said smiling.

"I'll leave you alone now" Philip said and left the room.

When he was gone, the turtles helped Amy to sat up in her bed and gathered around her.

"How long I've been here?" Amy asked.

"Almost a week" Leo said.

"Does master Splinter know?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we informed him after your surgery" Raph said.

"We're not prisoners, Amy. We stayed in here and they let us, you could say we're some sort of guests" Don said, when he saw Amy's worried face.

"And now we can take you home! That's just awesome!" Mikey said happily and hugged Amy.

"Easy Mikey. She's still recovering" Don said as he freed Amy from Mikey's hug.

"I don't mind. Mikey's hugging just proves me that you guys really are here" Amy said smiling.

"Hah, in yer face, Donnie!" Mikey said and hugged Amy again.

Amy just laughed as she hugged Mikey back.

"Why did you do that?" Leo asked, when Mikey finally let Amy go.

"Did what?" Amy asked.

"Took the bullets for us?" Leo said.

Amy lowered her head before looking at her four brothers.

"You guys have always looked after me, always took the hits for me. And I believe, and I think I know, it's because you think that every time

we hit troubles its because the way you look. You think that people wants to get rid of you because you're mutants. That the fight is your fault

and you wouldn't ever live with yourselves if something happened to me because of those fights. I've watched you getting hurt just because you

were protecting me.

"But this time we were really in trouble because of me._ I_ got myself in here, _I_ couldn't get myself out of here,_ I_ am the reason why

you guys got here in the first place. Those guns were pointed at _you_ because of _me_, and you ask me why I did it? Because I couldn't

have been able to live with myself, if you had taken that hit for me. It was my time to protect you" Amy told them.

"Do we have the sweetest little sister, or what?" Mikey said as he hugged Amy again.

"You do know we protect ya for other reasons too?" Raph asked.

"Of course I know, but..."

"But it was the point of view you've used to have. We protecting you while our enemies calls us monsters" Don finished Amy's sentence.

"You shouldn't call yourself like that, Donny" Amy said almost angrily.

"He's a monster, I'm a monster and you and Leo are monsters too, and Raph is the ugliest monster of all! We are all big happy monster family!" Mikey said.

Amy laughed as Raph hit Mikey, who started to run away from his older brother.

"We just happy to have you back. We almost lost you two times" Don said.

"Did I almost die at one point?" Amy suddenly asked.

"Yeah, but Leo talked you back to life" Mikey said, who was still running away from Raph.

"I remember that one. I was heading to that light, but then Leo appeared there and stopped me. I thought that heading to that light would bring me back to you

guys" Amy said.

"Leo really did talk to while Philip tried to start your heart again" Don said.

"Really?" Amy asked, took Leo's hand and looked at him adoring.

Don noticed that, and he stood up.

"Mikey, Raph, we should go to the hall way to inform master Splinter that Amy's alright and we will bringing her home soon" Don said and pushed

his brothers away from the room.

Amy and Leo didn't even notice how their brothers left the room.

"You should never do that again. I think I've never been so frightened in my life that watching you almost die" Leo said and sat next to Amy on her bed.

"And I feared almost as must when I thought I wouldn't be able to see you and guys again" Amy said.

"And I thought you'd be happy to live with humans" Leo said as he put his forehead against Amy's.

"Have you been living with me at all these eight years?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I really didn't think that trough, did I?" Leo asked smiling.

"You could put it in that way" Amy said as she played with Leo's bandana strings.

Leo rose Amy's face on his level and pulled her closer to his face. Their lips met.

"Master Splinter wants to come here and Donnie is asking the Johnson's if it's alright. Oh!" Mikey had just ran into the room and

seen Amy and Leo all over each other.

For first time ever they've been alone after they first kiss, and they didn't want to hold back.

Now they separated, Amy blushing and Leo stood up.

"So... So master Splinter is coming here?" he asked, like Mikey hadn't interrupted anything at all.

"Yeah, but we still have to have a permission for that, and..." Mikey started.

"He can come! Philip said he wants to meet the person who had raised her daughter!" Don had ran into the room Raph after him.

"And Philip said that ya can get home day after tomorrow! He's not such bad person after all" Raph said.

"Why's the air so tense in here?" Don asked, "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing at all! Now come here guys, I want to hear what happened to you after I escaped from the fire that the Foot started" Amy said

and pointed the chairs around her, so the guys would sat down.

As Don started to tell Amy what had happened to them, Amy smiled as she thought if she had gone to that light, even heaven wouldn't

beat this. She being with her brothers and the man she love.

*******

**And there was the 5th chapter! It will take some time before I'll update. I have to think the next chapter, because I'm not done with this fic!**

**I hope I'll see you soon :)**


	6. First Time

**Sorry sorry sorry, for the long hold up. My mind has just been somewhere else than in this fic.**

**And my ideas ran out during this chapter and I had to finish this before I could start the next chapter.**

**Anyway, here's the 6th chapter I hope you like it, the 7th chapter will be out sooner than this one.**

*******

**Chapter 6: First Time**

"You are sure she's alright?"

"Yes, I've checked her many times now, and she had said herself she's feeling better than before. And if she's starting to

feel bad, Donatello can look after her. I've instructed him what to do even in worst case scenario. And you can always bring

her here" Philip said.

Splinter was talking to Philip, while the turtles made sure that Amy was ready to leave home.

"I've told you million times, I feel just fine! Beside, you don't even let me walk, you're just going to carry me home" Amy said.

"We just want to be sure" Don said.

Master Splinter had come to the Johnson's resident couple hours ago and have been talking to Philip and Ann. It did seem that they

approved Amy's adoptive father, or Philip at least did.

"Are you ready to go, my daughter?" master Splinter asked, as he and Philip walked in.

"Yes" Amy said and stood up.

The turtles looked like they were ready to jump in if she even looked like she was going to faint.

"Okay, if I fall you can catch me, but you don't have to be on my trail like I would fall after every step I take. Geez, I'm not a baby

who's learning how to walk" she said angrily.

"She really is feeling well" Splinter said smiling.

"How do you know that?" Philip asked.

"Amy never argues with her brothers when she feels ill. She doesn't have the power to do that, but I can tell when she's

alright again when she starts to fight with her brothers" Splinter explained.

"I have to say that you saying that proves me you're her real father. Fathers should know even the smallest details about their

children. I'm glad you've raised her" Philip said.

"Thank you" Splinter said and bowed a little.

"Are we gonna go or what?" Raph asked.

They had already walked to the door and Raph had stopped to look at the two older men.

"Yes, my son. Don't be so hasty" Splinter said.

When they got to the upstairs and to the hall, Ann and Marcus were waiting for them.

"I don't know what to say after all I've put your through" Ann said to Amy.

"Your intentions were good even though they didn't seem like that to me" Amy said.

"I think our family wouldn't ever competed to your family. You were ready to die for them. I was selfish for just wanting to get

my daughter back to me even when I've let her go so many years ago" Ann said.

"People might do selfish things when they want to make things right. You wanted to give Amy the life she had lost which was something

only you could give" Splinter said.

"I'll forgive you. You let me go back and you've approved my family. Now we all can live easier when I know you don't want to lock

me up and you know that I live happily" Amy said and smiled.

"I hope this isn't the last time we see each other" Ann said.

"Me too. Bye now" Amy said and hugged Ann quickly before she walked out of the door with her brothers.

"Mr. Splinter. Thank you, for raising our daughter into a fine woman" Ann said.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Johnson" Splinter said and he walked after his children.

***

"Ah, home sweet home" Raph said when they entered to the lair.

"I think you mean, sewer sweet sewer" Mikey said.

"Who wants to say sweet sewer?" Raph asked.

"I do. I actually missed this place and these sewers. I think I even missed the smell" Amy said.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean, saying you missed the smell of the sewers, you gotta have a fever" Don said.

Amy looked up at Donny. After they had left the Jonhson's, she had transformed into a cat and Don had carried her home in his arms.

"I'm feeling home sick and you're making fun of me. That isn't really nice, Donny" Amy said as Don put her down.

"And now you're going to rest" he said.

"What? I've been resting for days! I'm done with resting!" Amy said.

"If your brother says you have to rest, you'll rest Amy" Splinter said.

"Yes, master Splinter. Can I even rest at the sofa? I don't want to be alone" Amy said and looked at Don.

"Yes, but you rest and not jump up every other second, understand?" Don said.

"Yes" Amy said as she walked to the sofa.

"But... But I was going to watch TV and play video games. How can I do that if the sofa is occupied?" Mikey asked.

"It's the floor or armchair for you Mikey. And don't you even try to make Amy move" Don said.

Mikey walked to the entertaiment area with Amy and Raph headed to the dojo. Don realized that he was alone with Leo,

after master Splinter had gone to his own room.

"Leo, what's the matter?" Don asked, when he saw that Leo looked confused.

"Can we talk, in private?" Leo asked.

"Sure" Don said and walked with Leo to his lab.

"What is it, bro?" Don asked.

"I... Well... I... You..." Leo said.

Don looked at his older brother and tried hard not to smile or laugh. It was unusual for Leo to stumble in his words.

"Well... It's about Amy..." Leo said after he had done forming words.

"What about her?" Don asked.

"Welll... I... She's... a human... And I'm not..." Leo said, and looked like she was having second thoughts about having this conversation.

"Well, it's good you noticed" Don said and couldn't help but smile.

"It's not like that. I mean, I don't think I deserve her. I mean, I don't think I can give her the things she would get if she was with a human.

If you think about April and Casey, Casey can give April things that us can't give her. Do you understand what I mean?" Leo asked.

"Uh, not really. But Casey and April are different thing. They had their own lives in the surface. Amy's life is here so I think you can give

her everything she wants" Don said.

"And if you're not sure about it, ask her out on a date. I mean, you haven't got out yet, have you?" Don asked.

"It's kind of difficult to go any restaurants as a mutant turtle with a girl who had a reward all over the planet" Leo said.

"We can fix it for you. Think about it and talk to me again when you've made up your mind" Don said.

"Okay I will. Thanks, otouto" Leo said and left Don alone.

When he walked to entertaiment area, he saw that Amy and Mikey were watching a horror movie, holding their hands ready to jump

on each others arms when the murderer came to picture.

"What are you watching?" Leo asked.

Mikey screamed because of Leo's sudden appearance and hide his head to Amy's lap.

Amy looked at Leo almost angrily.

"Leo, you should know better that you shouldn't scare Mikey when he's watching a horror movie. Mikey, it's only Leo" Amy said and shaked Mikey's shell.

"I knew that" Mikey said and sat up and looked like nothing had happened.

"So, what's your watching?" Leo asked again.

"The Grudge" Amy said.

"Japanese or American version?" Leo asked.

"American version. April does have both of them but Mikey wanted to see this one because..."

"American women are better looking than the Japanese" Mikey said.

"Yeah, even though they're all dying" Amy said sarcastly.

"Can't argue with little brother on that one" Leo said and smiled at Amy.

Amy blushed a little but couldn't say anything back, when Mikey screamed again, when the sound of the ghost came on to screen again.

"Its coming again!" Mikey said and jumped on Amy's lap again, "Man, I'm so glad you have short black hair and not long black hair, sis."

Leo smiled and turned around to leave.

"You're going?" Amy asked."Yeah, I got few things to take care of" Leo said and walked away.

"You can go after him if you want, I don't mind" Mikey said.

"And leave you alone here? No, beside I would brake Donny's orders if I got up and walked" Amy said smiling.

Mikey smiled and hold Amy's hand tighter when he turned to watch the movie again.

Amy smiled at Mikey but when he wasn't looking she looked over her back there where Leo had just walked.

***

It had been almost a week since Amy returned home and she had finally got a permission from Don to walk and move and go outside of the lair.

Amy woke up from her room and walked to the kitchen where Don greeted her.

"You do know that I suppose to do that" Amy said when she looked at Don who was making breakfast.

"Oh, well, I still see you as a patient so I don't want you to do anything unnecessary. And I was up early so I decided to do it this time" Don said.

"Donny, don't tell me you stayed up all night again. You do know we don't like you doing that" Amy said as she sat down.

"Well, not all night" Don said.

Amy sighed as Leo and master Splinter walked in.

"Ah, my daughter. Is this one of you delicious breakfasts? This must mean you're feeling better if you can already cook" Splinter said as

he sat down.

"Not exactly, father" Amy said.

"I'm so glad to have you making food again, you can taste a woman's touch in a food, and it's better than anything else" Splinter said, clearly not

heard what Amy had said.

"Master Splinter, I didn't make this, Donny did" Amy said.

"Oh. Excellent food, my son. Tastes like Amy's cooking" Splinter said quickly to correct his last words.

Amy and Leo did their best not to laugh at Don who looked like he didn't know have master Splinter just compliment him or not.

"So, any plans for today?" Amy asked from Leo, who had sat across from her.

"I... I... Nothing. I mean yes... no. I go wake Mikey and Raph" Leo said and sat up and walked fast out of the room.

"Ookay... What was that?" Amy asked from Don.

"Who knows?" Don said but Amy noticed that Don had turned his back on her when he had answered.

"Alright then, keep your secrets" Amy said and turned back to her breakfast.

When she was finished, Leo returned with Mikey and Raph.

"That took some time" Amy said.

"I couldn't get Mikey up" Leo said.

"That's last time we're watching horror movies for whole week if you can't even sleep at night" Amy said to Mikey.

"It's not my fault. I can't help if I saw that grudge girl coming from every corner when I lie in my bed" Mikey said.

"Speaking of which, we should return the movies to April" Amy said.

"I almost forgot. April asked you to stop by at her place today. You better leave soon, she said she wanted to see you early" Don said.

"Be careful my daughter. It's daylight and it's not good for you to be seen" Splinter said.

"I know that master, I'll be careful, I promise" Amy said and walked back to her room to get ready.

After she had changed and packed the movies to a backpack she left the lair. She walked under the manhole that was closest to

April and Casey's place and climbed to the street. She hide behind a dumpster, and when she was sure no one wasn't looking she

transformed into a cat.

One thing Bishop had made right when he had decided to make Amy his guinea pig. When Amy turned into an animal, anything she was holding

or carrying would blend with her. Like the backpack she was carrying blend in to her fur, like it became part of her. That's why no one wouldn't

wonder why a cat was wearing a backpack.

Even though Amy was grateful for that one, because it allowed her to carry her katana around even in animal form, she couldn't

help herself but think what Bishop had made her carry if she ever had worked for Bishop.

Amy waved her head and jump away behind the dumpster and ran to April's building and to the fire escape and climbed behind April and Casey's window.

'Man, she asks me here and she doesn't even wait for me? Does she think I knock on the door? I really don't get it what Donny sees in her' Amy thought as

she looked inside and didn't see anyone.

The truth was that she hasn't really liked April. She was nice, Amy gave her that, but there was something about April that she didn't like.

Amy rise on her feet and put her paws against the window and let out a loud meow.

Nothing. She did it again. She hoped she wouldn't annoy the neighbours too much, she didn't want them to think she was some stray cat and get captured.

She let a third loud meow before Casey entered the room. He had no shirt and was wearing only trousers. It seemed that she had interrupted something

because Casey looked angry and annoyed.

"It just some stray cat, April" Amy heard Casey saying through the window when he had walked close enough.

He opened the window and waved his hand."Shu, shu. We don't have anything for you, kitty" Casey said.

"'Just some stray cat'? You got some nerve, Casey Jones" Amy said as she jumped in.

"Amy! Geez, I didn't recognise you" Casey said as Amy turned back to a human.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't wear a collar in my neck for you to identify me. Or are there other stray cats behind your window every day so you

didn't know it was me when April had asked me to come here?" Amy asked, her eyes in flames when he looked at Casey.

"Uh, well, no... April can you come here?" Casey asked, trying hard not to look at Amy who looked like she could spit poison at him like a snake.

"Amy! You're here already?" April asked as she walked in to the room.

Her hair was messy and she seemed to put on her robe in a hurry. Amy had clearly interrupted something and she didn't want to know what.

"You asked me to come early and I thought you have to work today so I decided to leave right away" Amy said.

"Yeah, but today is Saturday. My store isn't open at Saturday" April said.

"Oh, sorry, I thought today was Friday. Anyway, I brought back these movies, we watched them all with Mikey" Amy said and showed April

her backpack.

"But why did you want to see me?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Wait a sec" April said and walked into her bedroom.

After a while she came back with a black dress.

"I want you to have this" she said to Amy.

"Why?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you see, one of my customer gave this to me, as a gift of good service. She's a regular customer. Anyway, its too small for me and I don't want

to give it back or leave got dusty in my closer, so I thought it'd be better if you got it. I think it should fit you" April said, even though Amy had a feeling that

April was making it all up.

"You should try it on now, so I know I can give it to you" April said, "you can change in the guestroom."

"Okay" Amy said as she took the dress.

After she had changed, she realized that the dress was like made for her. It ended up to her knees and the hem looked like it had been taken from a dress

that had made in the 50s. It looked like all her feminine sides out, something that didn't usually come out in her usual daily life.

"That looks good on you" April said when Amy walked out of the room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Casey went to open it and Raph walked in. He was wearing something that looked like an old fashioned suit

that drivers wore ages ago.

"Raph, what the..?" Amy asked, looking at her brother with surprise.

"Come with me" Raph said to Amy.

He took her arm and walked her out of the room, Amy looking confused at April, Casey and Raph.

"Raph, can you tell me what the shell are you doing?" Amy asked.

Raph had walked to his shell cycle, which had made Amy wonder even more, because Raph had dressed up like he was going to drive a

carriage.

"No can do. Now, hop on we don't have much time" Raph said and gave Amy a helmet.

Raph drove away from April and Casey's place, and when Amy started to think where Raph was taking her, he stopped.

They were at April's shop.

"Uh, you do know that April's shop is close today and April was left behind at her place, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I do" Raph said and knocked on the back door.

The door opened and so did Amy's mouth.

Mikey opened the door, and just like Raph, also he had dressed up. Mikey looked like a man from Queer Eye.

"You guys know that it's not time for Halloween yet" Amy said, looking at Raph and Mikey.

Raph looked like he did his best not to laugh at Mikey, while Mikey took Amy inside.

"You can wait here while I'm done with her" Mikey said and closed the door.

When Amy and Mikey entered, Amy heard laughing behind the door.

"Mikey..?"

"No time, love, we have to be quick" Mikey said. He tried to sound like an Englishman.

"Now, I must find something that's good with that outfit" Mikey said and walked to deeper in the shop, "come along, love!"

"Good with this outfit, what do you mean?" Amy asked.

"You know, jeweler, haircut, keep up with it, love" Mikey said.

Amy suddenly knew why Mikey had stayed up late at night when she had gone to bed, he had watched all these British shows

and practice his British accent.

'But why?' Amy thought.

It took almost an hour for Mikey to find jeweler for her and put her hair right.

When she walked out where Raph was waiting for her, she had a beautiful silver necklace and a matching bracelet with it.

Mikey had put all his skills on while making her hair. Even when Amy had a short hair that didn't even got to her shoulders,

Mikey had put some silver clips on her. She had two big silver flower clips both side of the back of her head. She also had two

smaller ones on her bangs so she could keep it nicely behind her ear.

"Looking nice" Raph said, putting his thumb up.

"Where now?" Amy asked, thinking this couldn't be the last of it.

"Here" Raph said, pointing the manhole under them.

"Oh" Amy said, as Raph went in and stretched out his hand for her.

"Ya really didn't expect for this one, did ya?" Raph asked, while carrying Amy on his back (Mikey had found pair of

high heels for Amy, and Raph hasn't wanted Amy climbing down the ladders with them).

"No, you guys are dressing and driving in daylight, so I thought I wouldn't be able to get down here until night time" Amy said.

Raph let Amy off his back, but didn't contiune their journey.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now I'm taking over" said a voice behind them, so Amy almost fell to the water.

Don walked in to their sight, also dressed up. He looked like a butler with a black suit and everything.

"You're late" Raph said.

"No I'm not. You were just faster than I thought" Don said.

"This way miss, if you please" Don said to Amy, ignoring Raph.

Amy followed him in silence for some time.

"You aren't going to tell me anything, right?" Amy asked.

"No" Don said.

"You're taking me to the lair?" she asked after a while.

Don didn't answer, but Amy thought it was the same as "yes".

"You guys know that my birthday was months ago. And I'm not going to start celebrate my "real" birthday, because you know that my

birthday is when you guys found me" Amy said, but Don didn't respond to her.

"You know, it would be nice if you would even look at me. You're just cold acting like that, Donny" Amy said, trying to get mad and got some answers from Don.

But then he stopped, and Amy realized that they were at the lair's entrance.

Don opened the door and let Amy walk in first.

Amy saw nothing but darkness, because all the lights were off, but then he saw something from the dojo.

When she walked closer, she covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream out loud.

The whole dojo was full of candles and middle of everything was a table with dinner for two, and from the back round played beautiful and romantic

music. And next to the table, looking unsure but still smiling, stood...

"Leo" Amy said, as she walked slowly closer to the scene.

Leo was himself, no dress ups or anything else. He stood there until Amy was in front of him.

"You look beautiful" Leo said, and reached out his hand to Amy and walked her to her seat.

"You set this all up" Amy said, watching as Leo walked to his own seat.

"Donnie helped me to create all this, and April, Raph and Mikey of course" Leo said.

"So this dress..."

"It was bought just for you" Leo said.

Amy looked at him, and realized that there was something missing.

"Your mask..." she said.

"You always told me that you wanted to see my eyes. Also Donnie thought it would be great if everyone else expect me wore a dress up and didn't act like themselves,

so I would give myself to you as myself, and nothing else" Leo told her, looking like he wasn't sure if it had been good idea after all.

Amy reached out to take Leo's hand, and squeezed it a little.

"I think it was a great idea" she said smiling.

"We better start with the dinner before it gets cold. It's nothing, just take out but..." Leo started, before he noticed Amy's look, that told him to shut up

or she would shut him up.

They ate in silence, looking at each others quickly and smiling.

Amy couldn't believe that Leo had made this. It was like a real first date, like it was from the movies. And Leo wasn't really a type to do something like this.

"You finished?" Leo asked.

"Yeah" Amy said.

Suddenly Don walked in and took the plates and vanished with them.

Then Leo got up and walked next to Amy, reaching out his hand.

"I know I'm not very good dancer, but..." he said, as the music started to get louder.

Amy smiled as she took his hand and let Leo walk her to the dance floor (or to the dojo's floor).

As they started to dance, Amy was quite surprised that Leo was little taller than she was, even when she had her high heels on.

'Maybe he had got taller' Amy thought.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself, even though you have to go around the town just for me to get time to put everything right in here" Leo said.

"Actually I had fun. I was quite surprised all the time, but now when I think of it again I almost laugh out loud. But seeing you here like that,

it was just amazing" Amy said, leaning her forehead against Leo's and closed her eyes.

"So, you're happy with all this, even though I'm a mutant turtle?" Leo asked.

Amy opened her eyes, and saw Leo had troubled face, like he have been thinking about this for a long time.

"You idiot. It doesn't matter what you are, human or a mutant turtle. Only thing that matters is what you are in here" Amy said and put her hand on Leo's chest.

"I don't know many people, but I don't think any of them could be the same as you. Leo, you've saved me, took care of me, protected me. The reason why

I fell in love with you wasn't because what you are, but who you are" Amy said, stopping their dancing.

"You're gentle, brave, sensitive, strong..." Amy said, stroking Leo's cheek and looking at him in to the eyes.

Leo took her hand and smiled.

"I think that I'm happy because you _are_ a mutant turtle. If you were a human you wouldn't be like this" Amy said smiling.

"I think that I'm glad at some level that Bishop took you his guinea pig. If he hadn't you wouldn't have escaped, and if you hadn't escaped we wouldn't

have ever met" Leo said, pulling Amy closer to him.

Amy smiled, stroking his cheek again. They just slowly danced together about ten minutes, before their lips found each other.

Leo found himself loving the way Amy's hair felt on his hands, soft and silky. Even though Amy had told him that she didn't care what he was,

he found himself being just little bit guilty when he hold her.

She could be free with humans, but she was down there stuck with them, stuck with him.

Leo was about to break from their kiss, when Amy pulled him closer.

"Don't even think about getting gloomy and saying that you're not good enough for me. That's not true and you know that, so let it go" Amy whispered close to

Leo's lips, before pulling him to another kiss.

And for the first time ever, Leo let go of all his other thoughts. All he could think of was Amy and that he was holding her, he let go of everything else.

And because of that he took her to his arms and carried her to his room.

Amy looked at Leo with surprise when he laid her in his bed. This was _so_ not Leo at all.

"Leo, what are...?" Amy started but Leo stopped her by kissing her.

He hugged her and fell next to her. Leo smiled as he looked at her, and he made up his mind as he got closer to her.

*******

**Okay, I stopped this here because I've rated this as T and going any further would need a rating M, so let your imagination**

**finish the chapter. See you soon :)**


	7. He Wins, We Lose

**Chapter 7 is here, yay!**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 7: He Wins, We Lose**

Amy woke up. It took her awhile to realize where she was, when she noticed arm around her.

She smiled as she looked behind her, and saw Leo sleeping peacefully.

She buried her face to the pillow as she remembered what had happened during the last couple hours.

She then felt movement next to her as Leo started to wake up.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi to you too" Amy said smiling.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Leo? Are you there? We couldn't find Amy or you anywhere and we didn't see you going out, so I thought that maybe

you... two are there" heard Don's voice and he sounded awkward when ending the sentence.

"Donny!" Amy said quietly, hopped out of the bed, took her dress from the floor, tossed it under the bed, transformed into

a cat and went under the bed too, just when Don opened the door and entered the room.

"Were you sleeping?" Don asked when he saw Leo.

"Uh, just taking a little nap" Leo said and sat up.

"Did everything go well? Where's Amy?" Don asked.

"Yeah, everything went better than well" Leo said.

"And Amy is where?" Don asked again.

"We talked in here and when I fell asleep she must have gone to her own room" Leo said.

"Expect she's not there" Don said.

Amy decided to transform into a spider and leave the room. Donny would start all kind of questions to Leo and would start blaming

him for losing her.

Quickly as she could with her tiny legs she went to her own room and changed, and went back to Leo's room.

"Donny, what are you shouting here?" she asked when she got back.

Don turned around to see Amy, and seemed to be really surprised to see her there.

"Amy, where did you come from? You weren't in your room, I already checked from there" Don said.

"You should know that I like to sleep on my shelf as a cat" Amy said and raised an eyebrow looking at Don like he was crazy.

"Yeah, I think I forget that thing" Don said and scratched his head.

Amy smiled. It was always so fun to get the smart one to doubt himself.

"It's alright, Donny. But could you leave us for a second, I got few things to discuss with Leo" Amy said.

"Yeah, sure" Don said and left.

When he was gone, Amy grinned at Leo.

"I hope he didn't give you rough time" she said.

"No. Beside you can't blame me. He was being a brother who wanted to help me, and a older brother to his little sister who had her first date" Leo said.

"One reason why I didn't want him to see us" Amy said as she sat on his bed.

"You were amazing leaving like that, I didn't even notice it. And then you just came behind Donnie, I almost doubt myself that you have ever been here" Leo said,

as he stroked her cheek, smiling.

"You see I'm a ninja. If you've seen me, I couldn't call myself like that" Amy said.

Leo smiled again, then he looked the door.

"We better go downstairs, Donnie will come back if we don't follow him" he said, getting up.

"Sure, just one thing" Amy said, getting up too.

She pulled him closer and kissed him. Then she turned around to the door and turned to see him before entering the hallway.

"I'll see you downstairs" she said and walked away, leaving a little bit stunned Leo behind.

***

The next morning Amy woke up from her own room, Leo next to her.

He had sneaked next to her middle of the night, but this time they have been just sleeping.

Amy realized that her feeling wasn't as good she had hoped for.

Her head was hurting and her throat was soar.

She closed her eyes, hoping that she could fell asleep again and get over with that sick feeling.

But she couldn't do that, so she decided to wake Leo up, before Don would wake up and realize that Leo wasn't in his room or anywhere else in the lair.

"Leo, wake up. You have to go back to your room before Donny will wake up" Amy said, shaking Leo by the shoulder.

Leo opened slowly his eyes and smiled as he saw Amy.

"Morning" he said and stroked her cheek.

Then his smile faded.

"Are you alright? You cheek is burning, also your forehead. You don't have a fever, do you?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I feel a little bit ill, but I don't think I got fever" Amy said.

She tried to sit up, but her head felt so heavy she decided to lay down.

"I go get Donnie, he will see if you're okay" Leo said and walked out of the room.

Soon enough Leo returned with Don who looked as worried as Leo did.

"How are you feeling?" Don asked, as he sat on her bed.

"I think Leo already told you that" Amy said.

Don looked at her with a face that this was no time for jokes.

"I woke up with a headache and soar throat, but I really doubt that I have fever" Amy said as Don put a thermometer on her mouth.

"How did you know what condition she was at this hour?" Don turned to Leo.

"I woke up early and decided to come wake her up. That can't be wrong" Leo said.

Don turned around to take the thermometer from Amy's mouth without saying a word to Leo.

"Well, you have a fever so you better stay at bed whole day" Don said as he stood up.

Amy sighed as she lie down on her bed.

"Donnie, Leo, here you are. Is Amy alright?" Mikey appeared on the doorway.

"She's sick" Leo said.

"Oh, you two better come downstairs, it's important" Mikey said.

"Right" Leo said and stood up.

"Wait, I'll come too" Amy said and tried to get up.

"You're not going anywhere, you stay here and rest. We'll inform you, so just wait" Don said as he pushed her back to bed.

Amy sighed again when she watched Don and Leo leave.

_Later that night_

"Coming!" April said when there was a knock on the door.

She and Casey were just starting to watch a movie, when the knock interrupted them.

"Hi guys" she said as she saw four turtles standing behind her door.

"Hi April. Ooh, a movie!" Mikey said who walked in first.

"April, could you do us a favor?" Don asked as he walked in.

"Sure, what?" she asked.

Don looked behind him, concern in his eyes, as Leo walked in carrying Amy in his arms.

"Amy's really sick. She had a fever at the morning, but now it had gotten even higher" Don said.

"Why we have to look after her? Why you can't?" Casey asked.

"'Cause we have something else to do, knucklehead" Raph said, hitting Casey on the head.

"What is it?" April asked, as Leo put Amy on the couch.

"Karai. She sent us a message at the morning, saying she wants to meet us and she can't tell us everything at the message. We think

she wants to take control of those Elite ninjas" Leo explained.

"Master Splinter is in Battle Nexus visiting Daimyo, and we can't leave Amy alone at the lair" Don said.

"Do ya have to meet this Karai tonight?" Casey asked.

"Well..." Don said.

"They're not going to miss this just because I'm sick. And I told you I could be at the lair" Amy said.

Her voice was quiet and it seemed that just talking was making her feel worse.

"You can hardly get out of the sofa on your own, I can totally see you surviving on your own at the lair" Mikey said.

"Of course we can take care of her. You guys just be careful" April said.

"Thanks April, Casey" Don said as he walked to the door.

Mikey got up from floor where he had been watching the movie, and Raph followed Don to the hallway.

"I don't think it will take long, so wait here and don't do anything stupid" Leo said as he stroked Amy's hair.

"I'll do my best. Just be careful okay? I still can't trust Karai" Amy said.

Leo smiled softly as he kissed her, and followed his brothers to the hallway.

"She can't transform properly when she's at that state so don't let her do that, okay?" Leo said, before he shut the door.

April turned to look at Casey and then at Amy, who had fell asleep.

Once again, their romantic evening was turned into babysitting one of the Hamato children.

***

"I'm telling you we should wake her up!"

"But the guys told us not to worry her too much. Maybe they got to other things and they weren't able to inform us about it."

"But it had been four days, April."

Amy opened her eyes when she heard the voices.

She looked up and realized that she was still at April and Casey's place.

She looked out of the window and saw it was dark. How long she had been sleeping? Couple of hours or 24 hours?

"Hello? April? Casey?" Amy said, sitting up.

At least her fever was down, she was feeling much better now.

April walked in from the other room.

"Amy, you're up" she said.

Amy noticed a worry on April's eyes, and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with her waking.

"April, what's wrong?" she asked, "How long I was sleeping? Where are my brothers?"

"You've been sleeping four days straight. I think it was the fever that made you like that" April said.

"Did the guys left me here to sleep? Are they at the lair?" Amy asked.

April looked at her and sighed as she put her head down.

"Guys... They haven't returned" she said.

Amy looked at April like she had just made a bad joke.

"You... You're joking, right?" she said, trying to smile.

April just shook her head sadly.

"Then why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" she yelled, jumped on April and they fell to the floor.

"Why did you let me sleep this long when they obviously are in danger?" she asked, pulling April up from her collar.

"Amy, calm down. We just did what the guys asked us. We thought that they might have gone to some other mission without telling us

anything, they do that sometimes. If we had woke you up and you had gone after them, they would have killed us" Casey said, trying to calm Amy.

Amy let April go and got up. She had all her powers back, but she was still feeling weak.

"They've gone too long. If they were save, they would have let us know somehow. If they are with Karai and she's on their side, she could have

sent one of her ninjas to deliver a message of what's going on" Amy said, looking out of the window.

"What are you going to do?" April asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going after them and find them. And I'm going to kick that person's ass if they are hurt, was it Karai or someone else" Amy said.

"But you're still sick. Are you sure you can even transform?" April said.

"No, but I'm not going just sit here and wait to get better. Thanks for taking care of me" Amy said, and left the apartment.

The first thing she needed to do was get to the lair. Her weapons were in there and she could pick something more useful from there too.

And who, maybe master Splinter had come back from Battle Nexus.

She got to the street and turned into a cat. Now she could do it. When she had tried to transform back then when the guys had took her

to April's, she almost had passed out and Don had forbidden her to try it before she was well. And he would examine her before she would do that.

'Well, Donny can't do that now' Amy thought sadly, as she headed to the closest man hole.

Soon enough she was at the lair, that just shouted the emptiness when no one hadn't enter there for awhile.

Amy didn't want to waste another minute in there, so she quickly took her katana and grabbed Don's device to track their shell cells, and headed out.

Once she was on the surface again, she went to the rooftops and looked at the tracker. It got a signal.

It was about 3 kilometers from where she was at the moment.

She started running, only thinking her brothers, pushing aside the feeling of a fever, when her body tried to refuse from this exercise.

She couldn't stop or just give up. Guys had come for her to other side of the country and if she abandoned them just because she felt a little ill,

she wouldn't ever forgive herself.

Amy stopped after awhile and looked at the tracker. It said guys were in the next building, which was an old warehouse.

She put the tracker away and jumped down to the alley. No one was around and some of the street lamps were off, as Amy entered the

warehouse.

It was dark inside and only light came from the street lamp that was on the other side of the warehouse.

Amy took her katana, looking everywhere to see even a slight of movement.

"So you did come" said a voice.

Even though Amy had waited for some kind of movement or voice, she still jumped as she heard that voice.

She turned around and the hair on the back of her neck raise up. That voice didn't belong to Karai.

Lights came on and Amy blinked few times to get used to it. The she looked at her opponent and the grip on her sword got tighter.

Bishop walked in to her sight, smiling the smile Amy hated the most.

"You. You were behind this and not Karai, right?" Amy said.

"Yes. It seems you're sharper than your brothers, who first thought that I had done something to Karai. I only sent a fake message

from Karai and they bite it" Bishop said.

"Where are they, my brothers?" Amy asked.

Bishop looked at his right, not saying a word. Amy followed his gaze and almost lost the grip of her katana.

Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey were on the wall, hanging from the wrists, beat up and uncouncious.

"No" she said, looking at their figures.

She forgot about Bishop and walked towards them. She had to got the down from there, she had to.

But she was stopped, when one of the Bishop's men took the hold of her, and tossed her back to Bishop.

"Of course I was expecting for you to come as well, but you didn't, so I was forced to do this. They wouldn't

tell me at first why you didn't come with them, so I had to ask nicer" Bishop said, and now Amy knew why the guys looked like that.

"When I found out that you were sick, I decided to wait here. I knew you would come to save them when you could. And it seems that

you're still little sick, which make things little bit easier" Bishop said and took other of Leo's katanas.

"We'll fight. If you win, you can take your brothers with you at home. If I win, you'll come with me" Bishop said.

"Okay" Amy said, as she got up.

She attacked before Bishop was able to hold his stance. She was taught to honor even her enemies, but there was nothing

honorable in Bishop, so she didn't care. But Bishop did outrun her. She got more hits from Bishop than he got from her.

After a while she stood there, wounds on her face and arms, blood dripping to the floor and her breathing was heavy.

Bishop was smiling happily, like Christmas was early.

"You know, I really don't want to hurt you" Bishop said.

"Don't make me laugh. Did you already forget that it was you who made these scars on me?" Amy asked, as she brushed her other cheek

where were two long scars.

"That's a sign of your misbehavior. Only reason why I hit you was because you didn't obey me" Bishop said.

Amy found it weird when Bishop's words sounded like father's words to his daughter.

But because of her thoughts she was caused dearly.

Bishop was able to slash his sword on Amy's chest.

She didn't realize the pain at first before she was fell down on her knees because of it.

"And I win" Bishop said.

"And from your cuts I can see you're slacking with talent. And I will free you from your punishment, if you can call it that way" Bishop said and walked

in front of Amy.

Amy looked at him as he walked over to her brothers that were still hanging on the wall.

Without a word he made a cut on Raph's arm. And then a cut on Mikey's leg. On Don's cheek and on Leo's wrist.

"What...? What are you doing? Stop!" Amy said, trying to get up, but her fever had got up again and the pain in her chest didn't let her.

"I'm freeing you from your punishment like I just said" Bishop said and slashed Mikey again.

Amy looked in horror as blood dripped from four turtles making a small pool under them.

"No, stop it!" Amy screamed as Bishop cut Leo, Don and Raph.

Bishop turned around to look at Amy, and her attention was on him, so she didn't notice that Leo was waking up.

Leo opened his eyes and realize that he was still at the same warehouse as before. He wasn't lying but he couldn't

move even when he was upright.

He looked on his left and saw Raph, and realize he was hanging on the wall and there were cuts on his body.

He then noticed the pain in his body and saw cut on his wrist. What the hell had Bishop done to them?

"Hey, Raph" Leo said quietly trying to wake Raph up.

"I'm already awake, and so are Mikey and Don" Raph whispered.

"I can stop this if you just say yes" said Bishop to someone and Leo's attention got to him.

"Yes to what?" asked that person and Leo realized that it was Amy.

'What is she doing here? And why is she in blood?' Leo thought.

"Just say yes" Bishop said and raised a sword on Donnie's throat.

Leo saw the horror in Amy's eyes, as the blade threaded her favorite brother's throat.

"Yes! Yes! Just put the blade down!" Amy yelled, as blood started to drip.

Before any on them could yell at Amy not to scream those words, Bishop had took a step toward Amy and turned her around so her back was facing the turtles.

And then he got a big syringe from his pocket and stung it to Amy's carotid artery.

The pain hit Amy's neck and her whole body went numb. She was still awake even though she didn't have any control of her body. Her head was upside down and she

was now facing the guys, and saw they were awake. And their faces were in shock as they watched as Bishop pushed the liquid from the syringe in her neck.

As Amy watched them, she remembered how they had first met, how she had joined their family, how they had become her brothers. And all of a sudden those memories

were gone, like they were erased. Then she saw everything they had been through, from the Shedder to Hun as the leader of Purple Dragons, from saving the Fugitoid

from the Triceratons to fighting the original Shedder. And they were also gone.

Then her own feelings towards each turtle were gone. How she had always thought Donny as her favorite brother, Mikey as her best friend who could always make her smile,

Raph as her protective older brother who taught her how to defend herself and how she loved Leo. All of them were gone, all her memories were about the turtles were gone

until there nothing but emptiness.

Amy's eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

Bishop smiled as he let go of Amy and stood up. Then he looked at the turtles and opened their shackles by pressing a button in a remote.

"What did you do to her?!" Raph yelled when he was at the ground.

"Just wait and watch" Bishop said and looked down at Amy who was starting to wake up.

Amy sat up, holding her head.

"Wh... Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

Her gaze stopped at Bishop.

"You're alright" Bishop said.

"What... Where did these wounds came from? My head... it hurts. How did I got here?" she asked, looking at Bishop with confuse.

"They attacked us" Bishop said and his eyes turned to the turtles.

Amy turned to see them, and there were no warmness in her eyes as she looked at them.

"I will get rid of them" Amy said and gripped her sword.

She got up even though blood was still coming out of her and she faced the guys.

"Amy, it us" Mikey said, looking at Amy like she was going to laugh at them for believing her joke.

But her face didn't change, she still looked angry like they were her enemy and not the man standing next to her.

"Amy, put the blade down and listen to us" Leo said, who had got his swords back.

"Did you dot this?" Amy asked, pointing her wounds.

Her eyes had noticed the blood that was on his other katana.

"What? No. Amy, please just..." Leo started, but Amy had already attacked him.

They swords slashed and Leo faced Amy, who looked at him angrily and it hurt him to see that kind of look in her eyes.

Just couple days back there were love in her eyes when she had looked at him.

"Amy, please listen to me. I don't know what Bishop did to you, but he's not your side, we are. You can't turn your

back on us like that. You've been with us almost for ten years, you can't just forget that" Leo said.

"I don't know how do you know my name or what the hell are you talking about, but I've never seen you before in my whole life" Amy said in a cold voice.

Leo frozen by Amy's comment, which gave Amy an opportunity to attack. But that was enough for her body.

She had many wounds and still had a fever, so she fell to the ground as she tried to slash Leo.

Leo looked at Amy, who had fell to his feet, and before he was able to confirm if she was alright Bishop had already walked over

and lifted her to his arms.

"I win and you lose, turtles. I erased all her memories about four of you, and she thinks that all these years she had been living with me and

I've trained her and took care of her. You won't be able to took her away or safe her, because she's going to fight you every time she sees you" Bishop said

as he walked towards the door.

"Don't you run away, Bishop!" Raph yelled.

He tried to follow him, but Bishop had alarmed a bomb that set off when Bishop walked out. A fire escaped from to the warehouse

and surrouned the four turtles.

"We have to get out of here" Mikey said, looking around to see an exit.

"We just can't let him run away with her!" Raph yelled.

"We think about that later, we aren't any help of her if we die here!" Don yelled back, "This way, I found an exit!"

Don walked to window that was broken and close to the floor.

"C'mon Leo" Mikey said, pulling Leo with them.

Leo had stood there, staring in to emptiness.

Once they were out, Raph fell to his knees.

"We can't follow him, it's too late. And what's the point when she can't even remember us?" Raph asked, looking at the burning house.

Mikey put his hand on Raph's shoulder and looked at his other two brothers.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

He looked at Leo, but it seemed like he hadn't even listen to them.

"We'll go home for now. We need to tend our wounds before we begin our search" Don said.

"Come on Raph, get up" he said and pulled Raph up.

"Leo..." Don said and turned around, but saw that Leo was still standing still.

"Mikey, take care of Raph" Don said as he walked over to Leo.

"Leo, come on, we have to leave" Don said and shook Leo's shoulder.

"She's gone. He took her away again" Leo said, looking at the fire.

"He took her away even though she was at my reach. I couldn't protect her and now she can't even remember us. She said she hadn't ever seen me before,

she had really forgotten about me. What should I do now?" Leo asked.

"We'll go home and think about our strategy there" Don said as he walked Leo to the man hole.

Don let Leo go down first after Mikey and Raph. When he was gone, Don let himself show his feelings.

His little sister was gone and she couldn't even remember him or anything they've been through. And he couldn't let him show his feelings

in front of his brothers, because then there wouldn't be anyone who would keep them together.

Don looked at the burning warehouse that had burned down their family.

*******

**There you have, I hope you liked it. I'm going to update as soon as possible. See you soon :)**


	8. The Bond We Share

**Sorry for the hold up! My old computer got broken and my inspiration for writing has been away for awhile.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter 8, I hope you like it :)**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 8: The Bond We Share**

"That was the last one" Don said as he put a bandage on Mikey's wound.

All four turtles were at the lair their wounds covered, but the wound in their hearts for losing their sister was still open.

Even though Amy hasn't died it felt like that. She couldn't remember them at all and had gone with Bishop, thinking that Bishop had taken care of her all these years, and that they, her brothers, were her real enemy.

'Bishop had so crossed the line' Don thought, and he looked at his brothers.

After they had come back Raph had hit everything that stays on its place for a minute. It had been hard for Don to cover his wounds, as he just keeps hurting himself. Now his powers have ended and he just sat on his knees cursing under his breath.

Mikey tried to smile and keep the positive air at the lair. He, just like Don, has noticed that if he broke now there wouldn't be anyone to hold them up. But Mikey's smiles and laughter were hollow and Don knew that it was only Mikey's willpower that didn't let him brake down.

The saddest one was Leo. He hasn't said a word since they left the warehouse. He just stared the wall, seeing nothing. There was a sad look in his eyes, like he wanted to cry. The aura around him was dark and gloomy, nothing like the Leo they all knew. It felt like they had brought a wrong Leo with them from the warehouse.

Don was about to propose that they should go to the bed and start their planning tomorrow, on how they should rescue Amy, when someone walked in the lair.

"April! Casey!" Mikey said happily, clearly because someone else walked in who could make his brothers feel better.

"Thank God you guys are alright!" April said as he hugged Mikey.

"Did Amy found you guys?" she then asked.

This made the turtles look at her.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

But before April could answer, Raph interrupted.

"Do ya mean you _let_ her leave? That she didn't run away from ya?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. She didn't listen to us and…"

"Why didn't ya stop her?!" Raph yelled, standing up.

April was taken by Raph's reaction. It was unusual for Raph to yell at her like that.

"She was sick, she was weak, and she's smaller than you. It would have been easy for you to stop her from leaving!" Raph yelled.

He had been waiting that he could at least blame someone; blame someone to what had happened to Amy.

"Raph, calm down. Amy wanted to go, and we thought it would be best that way" Casey said, coming between April and Raph.

But this just made Raph even angrier. He attacked Casey without any warning, jumped over him and started to hit him.

"Raph, stop it!" April screamed.

Mikey tried to get Raph away from Casey, but he just got hit by Raph. Don got up to help Mikey, but before he got there, Leo had already stopped Raph by taking a hold of his arm.

"Stop it Raph. Blaming April and Casey doesn't change anything. Even if they had stopped her, she would have found a way to get away from there. You know what she's like; doesn't want to give up no matter what" Leo said.

Raph looked at his older brother and saw this never seen sadness in his eyes.

Raph let Casey go, mumbled his apologize and went to stand next to Mikey.

"What happened to you guys? And what happened to Amy?" April asked.

She had been looking around, waiting for Amy to walk in.

"Amy… Bishop got her. He was able to erase her memories about us, and now she doesn't remember us at all. She thinks she's on Bishop's side and that we're her enemies" Don explained.

"What are you going to do now?" Casey asked.

"We're going to find her. Even if she doesn't remember us, we'll make her remember and save her" Leo said. It seemed like part of his leadership had came back.

"Are you sure? I mean she doesn't remember you at all, and this Bishop guy doesn't seem to give up so easily. He already went that far to erase her memories so she wouldn't go back to you guys. If she doesn't remember you, you guys might get killed even by her. What if… What if you guys just forget about her too?" April said.

All four turtles looked at her in shock, like they had heard wrong.

"Forgetting her just because she doesn't remember us? That's just stupid. Only cowards would do that and we're not cowards" Mikey said.

"She's part of our family, little sister that we've vowed to protect. What part is protecting if we just let had the enemy have his hands on her?" Raph said.

"She's way too important to us to forget. And we're important to her too, so I think that subconsciously she still remember us. But if we just forget about her, she will forget about us too" Don said.

"You don't know what Bishop had done to her, April. If I just let Bishop have her without any kind of fight I can't ever forgive myself. I don't care if she has to start remembering us from the beginning without any memory about us at all; just as long she's safe with us. And to make sure Bishop will keep his hands away from Amy, we'll kill Bishop" Leo said, looking at his brothers like it was a plan.

"So that's the plan? We're going to kill Bishop?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, this is the third time Bishop had taken Amy away from us. I don't want to see that happening ever again" Leo said.

"What about her amnesia?" Raph asked.

"Just like Donnie said. Her memories might still be with her subconsciously. And we share a special bond that won't be forgotten so easily. We'll make Amy remember that bond" Leo said.

Now he had got back his leadership and hope, which filled the other turtles as well.

"That's a great plan. But we need some sleep first. I'll start the search at the morning" Don said.

"But…" Mikey said.

"Donnie's right. We won't be any threat to Bishop if we're tired. Besides we're going against Amy. She had always beaten your sorry ass" Raph said as he hit Mikey on the shoulder.

"That's only because I've let her do that. But this time…" Mikey said, raising his fist to the air.

"She's gonna beat ya sorry ass like always" Raph said, almost laughing.

Don couldn't help but smile. Even though they knew Amy was their enemy now, they still talked about her like a sister. Hearing Leo's plan and feeling the hope from that plan had made everyone happier.

"Thanks for visiting, April, Casey. We'll let you know when we're back at home with Amy" Leo said, before following his brothers.

"He was so making fun of us, wasn't he?" April asked when she and Casey left the lair.

***

When Leo woke up he smelled coffee and knew Don was awake. He went downstairs and found Donnie on his computer.

"How long have you been up?" Leo asked.

"Couple hours. I found Amy, Bishop hasn't realized the tracing device inside Amy. It was luck that just before Amy got sick, I made her eat another tracker" Don said.

"What about Mikey and Raph?" Leo asked.

"Raph is training and I made Mikey to make some breakfast to us and also pack some food with us" Don said, not getting his eyes off from the computer.

"We're leaving soon, after we've eaten" Don said.

"Good", Leo said as he walked to the kitchen.

Mikey had finished cooking and was now setting the table. It had always amazed Leo that Mikey could cook so well. He thought it was because he had seen Amy in the kitchen and usually Amy had taught him.

'It was good for situations like this. Now we don't have to eat some old cereals or a week old pizza. Did you teach Mikey to cook, because you knew that someday you wouldn't be cooking for us, Amy?' Leo thought as he sat down.

"You're awake Leo. Did you see Donnie and Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Donnie will come here in a minute. He's still working on the computer. I think he's going to get Raph when he comes" Leo said.

"I hope" Mikey said.

He sat down too, and they waited. And waited. And waited.

"God damnit! I made them breakfast and they can't even get their asses to the table!" Mikey yelled and hit the table.

"If it was Amy, they would already be here!" he said, looking at the door, like it was all that door's fault.

"I'm going to get them" Leo said as he stood up.

"Hey, Donnie. Breakfast's ready and Mikey's going to snap if you two aren't coming soon" Leo said.

"Oh, sorry Leo. I didn't notice the time. I caught up with this and…" Don started.

"I know. You go to the kitchen, I'll go get Raph" Leo said and headed to the dojo.

When he got there, he was expecting Raph beating punching bag, but he didn't see him. For a moment he thought that Raph had already gone to the kitchen, when he saw him in the corner. It looked like he was holding something.

"Raph? You okay? The breakfast is ready and Mikey's pretty upset that you guys didn't come early" Leo said, walking closer to Raph.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just found this. I didn't even remember this" Raph said with a deep voice like he had a flue.

Leo took the piece of paper and saw it was a drawing. It looked like a little child had drawn that. There were four small mutant turtles, a mutant rat and a girl. Each turtle had a scarf around their head, blue, purple, red and orange. They were standing in row, like the characters in little children's drawings usually stood. Under the six characters read:

"My family".

"I remember when she drew that. It was about two months after we found her. She showed it so proudly to master Splinter, and he looked so happy, 'cause he hadn't ever thought she would see as her family so soon" Raph said.

Leo looked at his younger brother. Raph was usually so though, but in situations like this, the softness in him came forth.

Leo kneeled next to Raph and put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I'm glad you found this. In this picture are many feelings and I hope that Amy will be able to remember us through those feelings. Now, let's go eat so we can start looking for her" Leo said.

***

"Okay, so Amy's still in New York. It seems that they're at the harbor at the moment. Bishop seems to think we died in that fire or that we aren't able to find them anymore" Don said.

They were ready to leave and Don was going through the plan one last time.

"Because that place must be full of Bishop's men, we have to get alone with Amy. Because she's now on Bishop's side and he thinks she won't run away, he might leave her alone without anyone looking after her. And if he puts someone to do that job, it must be at least one person" Don said.

"And I want that we stick together. If we all talk to her, she might be able to remember, got that?" Don asked, looking at his three brothers.

"Yeah" Leo said and Mikey and Raph nodded.

"Because they're at the harbor we can go through sewers, no need to get on surface before the harbor" Don said, mostly at Leo who was troubled by the fact they were moving at daylight.

"And we come back with Amy before master Splinter gets back home" Leo said, when they moved out of the lair.

"We're gonna look like we've been whole time at home. We'll be back before it gets dark" Raph said.

"That's the spirit" Don said smiling.

Half an hour later they were at the harbor. Signal for Amy's tracker was coming from a warehouse where couple of Bishop's men was walking.

"Do you think we could get any closer than this? They'll see us if we go from here" Leo said, looking at Don.

"I don't think so. I don't think Bishop had erased the thought from his mind that we might be able to find him" Don said, "so I think he had put more men around the warehouse."

"What are we gonna do then?" Raph asked.

"Diversion" Don said and took couple of rocks from sewer's floor.

He then walked back to the man hole and threw the rocks away from them.

"Now, quickly!" Don said to others, when Bishop's men ran to that direction where the sound have came from.

Four turtles ran closer to the warehouse when Bishop's men weren't looking, and they were able to get on the roof, where no one's looking and where no one was on guard.

"Lucky! It's glass roof!" Mikey said.

"Now it should be easier to find Amy" Don said, looking down.

"There! Damn, she's too close to Bishop" Leo said, pointing to furthest corner, where Amy was standing.

"They are standing in front of a door, but I don't think it's the exit door. Come, this way" Don said and walked forward on the roof so he was above of Amy and Bishop.

"See? The building continues and the room behind that door is… empty. So we can do this" Don said, took his Bo staff and broke the window and jumped inside, and the others followed him.

"The only ones that could have heard that break, are Bishop and Amy, and I really hope only Amy will enter the room" Don whispered to others.

Before anyone could answer to Don, the door opened. Every turtle's heartbeat rose up as they watched who was going to enter the room.

It was close call that none of them fainted when Amy entered the room. She looked around the room before she saw them.

"You are…" she said, her expression looked like she was trying to remember something.

"The monsters from yesterday!" she finished, taking her katana.

"I was ordered to take care of the situation in here and believe me, I'm going to do that" she said, unfamiliar coldness in her eyes.

"Amy, you have to listen to us! Bishop's deceiving you, you don't belong with him, and you're part of our family" Don said, taking a step closer to Amy.

"Don't you dare try that on me. I heard everything. You four had kidnapped me countless of times, trying to make me one of you. Last time you got me your experiments got wrong and got me this amnesia! Because of you I don't have a real family, because of you I'm almost a monster, just like you!" Amy screamed.

"What… What the hell have he done to you? Putting those kinds of ideas in your head?! You're one of us Amy! The one who made you like that, the one you should blame for not having a family, the one who caused your amnesia is Bishop!" Raph said, taking a step closer to her too.

"Lies" Amy said, before she attacked.

Raph was able to cover himself and Don from Amy's sword. Raph's eyes met hers and he saw that there wasn't the same Amy he knew. This Amy wanted to kill; she had this blood thirst in her eyes that he had never seen before.

Amy was still on air, her weight on Raph's sais and she moved quickly and kicked Raph on the stomach, making him flew away from her. Then she turned on Don, who covered himself with the staff. With one swing she was able to break the staff on two and made a wound on Don's shoulder.

Then she turned to face the youngest turtle and the eldest turtle.

"Mikey, get away!" Leo yelled, but it was too late.

Amy had already attacked Mikey, kicked him to the ground. Now she faced Leo.

Leo looked at her with shock. In just couple of minutes she had been able to defeat three turtles. Has she always been this strong? Or the memories that Bishop had put in her mind made her remember she was stronger than she really was?

'Or did that power come from hatred towards us?' Leo thought.

Amy raised her sword again, but Leo was able to stop her attack by blocking it with his double katanas.

"Amy, you have to listen to us! This is not really you, and you know that. Look in to my eyes and say that you haven't seen me before. Tell me that you don't feel anything towards me. Tell me you don't know my name, Amy!" Leo said, looking directly at her eyes.

The coldness in her didn't fade and she raised her sword again. Leo closed his eyes in defeat. Maybe Amy couldn't remember them anymore, maybe this was the end and Bishop had really won.

Leo looked up at her again to see the sword coming towards him. Just when the blade was about hit his head, it stopped. He looked at her again and saw her face was disturbed. It looked like the coldness in her eyes was fading away. She looked at him confused, like she wasn't sure why she was swinging her sword in a first place.

Then she dropped the sword and took a grip of her head and screamed in pain. She fell on her knees holding her head, screaming. Leo looked at her confused, before he kneeled next to her, trying to take her in his arms.

"Amy!" he said.

Then the door opened and Bishop ran in.

"Turtles! What are you doing?" he yelled his eyes on Amy, who was still screaming.

Before Leo could even think of getting Amy further away from Bishop, he had already taken her on his arms.

"You four have some nerve to come here and trying to abduct her!" Bishop said.

"Abduct? Us? You should look yourself at the mirror, Bishop" Raph said.

Amy had stopped her screaming and was now slowly getting on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Bishop asked trying to look concerned but the turtles could see his smug smile behind that concern.

"Yes, I saw… pictures… Like they were memories, of some kind" Amy said quietly, still holding her head.

Leo's heart jumped. Did Amy remember them?

"What did you see?" Bishop asked.

"I don't know. They were so fade, I couldn't see their faces" Amy said.

"Must be just side effects of what they did to you" Bishop said, looking at the turtles.

"I see" Amy said.

"No! You won't lie to her again, and you won't take her away again!" Leo said angrily as he stood up.

Amy looked at him. The confused face was gone, only her cold remained.

"There are no lies anymore, I can only see truth now" she said.

She tried to stand up, but almost immediately she fell on her knees, holding her head.

"You've got too much damage on your body, you can't handle this anymore" Bishop said, and looked behind him, where his men ran to the room.

"Leo, we have to retreat. There's no way we can defeat them" Don said, holding his wounded shoulder.

Bishop's men surrounded them and Leo have to make the decision to save his brothers but it only meant they mission have failed.

"Raph, you help Donnie" he said as he helped Mikey up.

Raph walked over to Don and helped him stand up. But before Don was up, the pain in his shoulder got him on his knees, which made Bishop's men point their guns at him.

"Don't shoot him!"

Don looked up and surprised. The one who had covered him was Amy. She was still shaking from what had happened to her earlier, but she still faced Bishop's men so they couldn't shot Don.

"Amy..?" Don asked, looking at her.

When she turned around to look at her, Don wished she would call out his name and smile, like she always had done when she had protected them; smiled like it was alright that she was covering them.

But her face was confused again, like she didn't even know why she was standing there.

"I… What I'm doing?" she asked from herself, looking at her hand hoping that it would give her an answer.

She looked behind her at the turtle that was on his knees. He looked surprised and sad, like he was waiting her to do something he was expecting.

The images went through her mind.

She was holding some kind of machine and someone was smiling at her.

She was saying something and that same person tapped her on the head.

She was looking that person again, when he was in his bed, something told Amy he was sad and she tried to comfort him.

She was scared and that person's hands were wrapped around her, making the sadness fade away.

Amy couldn't see that person's face. Every image in her head, every one of them was blurring around that person's face.

The pain hit her head again as she fell on her knees. Even though she couldn't make out that person's face, trough that pain she could have a name in her mind that she believed to belong that person.

"…Donny…" she whispered through her fingers that she had covered her face.

Don looked at her, trying to understand what she had just said.

"Amy?" he said, getting closer, trying to touch her head.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, slapped Don's hand away and looking hysterical.

Then, suddenly, she fainted. Don looked at her, but before he could turn her around and get her away from there, Bishop had walked over to her and pushed Don on the ground.

"You better leave now, turtles" Bishop said, as he lifted Amy to his arms.

When he turned around, he saw that they were gone.

"Hah, running away like cowards" Bishop said.

***

"Why did we run away?!" Raph asked.

"We couldn't fight anymore Raph. Beside, the idea was to get Amy remember and that didn't work out. I don't want to get you guys in danger, which already happened with Donnie" Leo said, while Mikey was wrapping Don's wound, thanks to Don's first aid.

"It wasn't a total loss, Leo" Don said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Didn't you notice? It seemed like Amy was able to remember you at some level, she stopped her blade when you talked to her. And she spoke of these images. And secondly… she remembered my name, my nickname which she calls me" Don said, and a small smile came on his face.

"When she did that?" Raph asked.

"After that she stopped Bishop's men from shooting me. She said my name, I'm positive about that" Don said.

"Why was she screaming like that? It sounded like she was in lot of pain" Mikey said.

"I think it was because of her memories. She couldn't remember us but the bond between us is so strong that it hadn't left her memory. When that memory of us tried to get back of her mind through her working memory, it caused her pain. Because we've influenced her life so much we ourselves are the triggers to make her remember again. And it seems we can't just talk to her, but the situation has to be emotional or familiar to what we've experienced together. Like when Leo talked to her, he was full of emotion because of his feelings towards her, and that affected her. And then she protected me, which she's done to us before, taken a bullet for us" Don explained.

His brothers lowered their heads, as they remembered the last time Amy had taken a bullet for them.

"When we attack again?" Raph asked.

"I think sooner the better. After Bishop saw what happened, he might trying to erase Amy's memories even more and she might not be able to remember us at all after that. And if she does, then that will be great danger to her brain. You saw what happened after she remembered my name. We can't let Bishop wash away her memory anymore, otherwise she will die before she can remember us" Don said.

Leo looked at his wisest brother. He didn't like the idea that Amy was so much in pain because of them and he didn't want Bishop dissecting her mind just so he could do more experiments on her.

"We'll do it when it gets dark. And this time with a better plan" he said.

*******

**I just wanted to say that I got the idea from Bleach movie 3: Fade to Black (awesome movie!!!).**

**Speaking of movies I just watched TMNT: Turtles Forever and that was so cool! Even though 2003 version turtles were drawn as FF style (that I don't like) it was so _cool_!!! **

**I just loved that movie!!**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this. It wasn't as long as the others so I hope you don't mind about that one. And this time I try to publish the next chapter sooner :)**


	9. Saving for the Last Time

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 9: Saving for the Last Time**

The moon came out behind the cloud. In its light could be seen four creatures following a black truck, which was driving towards the ship.

"Are we going to follow them in that ship?" Don asked.

"They can't run away from there" Leo said.

"Well, neither can us" Mikey said.

"Don't be so sure, Mike. I've got reinforcements for us" Don said and pointed the shell cell.

"When I'll give the word, April and Casey will come and take us away from there" Don said.

"And this time with Amy" Raph said.

"It's not an option that we'll leave without her. If we lose her here, when we'll be able to reach her next time? Even with the tracker, we can't get to them if they're in the middle of the ocean. And Donnie always gives Amy a new tracker every month, so after a month we can't track her anymore. So that's why we aren't leaving that ship without her" Leo said, determination in his eyes.

"You heard the man… I mean turtle" Mikey said.

"And we're doing this according to that plan?" Don asked.

"Yes, just do as we planned" Leo said.

Don noticed that Mikey and Raph exchanged worried looks, and he couldn't help but feel the same way. Could this plan really work out?

They watched as the truck drove in to the ship.

"How are we gonna get in?" Raph asked.

"With that" Leo said and pointed the other truck that was following the first one. However after this one didn't have other one following it.

"We can jump on it safely without anyone noticing us" Leo said.

Others followed Leo's lead as they jumped on truck's roof. And without anyone noticing they got to the ship.

The four turtles waited that the driver left the car to the hold and move to the upper level. They watched as the man left the hold and waited could they hear anything else.

"We're moving. Hear that sound, that the engine" Don said, when they started to hear soft humming voice.

"Should we go to the upper level?" Raph asked.

"We can't just walk there" Leo said, "we need some disguise."

"What do think we can get from here? Here are only cars" Raph said.

"How about this?" heard Mikey's voice.

He had left his brothers on the roof and started looking what was inside the truck. He had found waiter's outfit and a food cart.

"This seems to be large enough to get two of us in" Mikey said.

"No way I'm getting in there. I was there last time with Mikey" Raph said, "its Leo and Donnie's turn."

"I and Mikey get to the cart and Raph and Don dress up like waiters. Don knows about the technique so it's better if he's not hiding in the cart. And if we hit to trouble Raph can take care of it, nicely then ok?" Leo said, looking at Raph.

"Yeah, yeah" Raph said as he took the outfit from Leo.

"And remember to put the hats on" Leo said.

"Geez, we know. How many waiters have bald green heads?" Raph asked annoyed.

Once he and Don were ready they put a sheet over the cart and left the hold. Once they got to the hallway, they noticed the elevator.

"Okay, let's see where we can get if I press this" Raph said.

"Don't. We're supposed to be working here, if we get lost we'll lose our cover before we can do anything" Don said as he stopped Raph's hand.

"Let's see. The hold is usually on the last level where you can get as a civilian so I think that all the restaurants are on the 5th level" Don said as he pushed the button.

When the elevator doors opened again they saw restaurants, bars and people around them.

"Hah, I got it right!" Don said.

"Don't brag about it" Raph grunted when they started to walk.

They couldn't even think where they should go when they heard a yell behind them.

"Hey, you two! Where are you taking that cart?"

"Are we busted already?" Mikey asked from Leo inside the cart.

Leo put his finger on his lips to tell Mikey to be quiet.

"There's one order to take care of and I need you to take of it" said the man, who had caught them.

"What? Why shou… Ouch!" Raph started but Leo punched him to the foot.

"Of course we'll do it. Where we take the order?" Don asked and started to push the cart.

"They're government people. The order was made someone called… Bishop or something" the man said.

Don looked at Raph and saw him smiling. In the cart Mikey whispered: "Jackpot!"

"Here's the cart. Now hurry it up, I don't want to piss any government's people" the man said as he put the plates on the cart.

Don and Raph headed to the elevator again.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked when they were inside the elevator.

Mikey had put his hand out and was now getting some food to himself.

"What? I'm hungry and they won't be able to eat it anyway" Mikey said.

"But it will look suspicious when there's food in the cart that had been eaten" Leo said.

"Relax bro. I took some desert and that was under the cope. And they never make it to the deserts" Mikey said, mouth full of cake.

Leo sighed as the elevator doors opened. They heard as Don and Raph walked on the hallway and finally stopped and knocked on the door.

"Finally. We ordered this about an hour ago. What took so long?" asked the man's voice.

"It was really busy on the restaurant" Don said.

"What do you have there?" asked another man.

"Turtle soup" heard Raph's voice and then two smacks, and Leo and Mikey could see the two men lying on the floor.

"Turtle soup, nice one" Mikey said.

"Let's get moving on then" Leo said.

Raph and Don dragged the men to the room and pushed the cart to the next room.

"What do you want? Who let you in?" heard a voice that they all knew so well, and that they all hated so much.

"The two men on the other room. They took their share and let us pass" Don said to Bishop.

"Those idiots. Amy, take your share of the food, I'll be right back" Bishop said and left the room.

Leo's heart jumped. So Amy was in the room, but were they any other people?

"You've done good job for bringing that food for us. Here's your tip" Amy said.

Raph and Don were taken aback by this. Even though Amy was on Bishop's side she still had her own personality, that kindness in her.

"Thanks. Say, do I know you?" Don asked as he took the money Amy offered to him.

"I don't think so. Maybe you saw me when I came to the ship" Amy said.

"Maybe. You still remind me of my sister. I used to have a little sister and she looked just like you. And what kind of sister she was. Always putting others before herself, even though she was hurt or injured. She was the best of all" Don said.

"Did she die?" Amy asked.

"No, she's gone missing, but I'm doing everything I can with my brothers to find her. Do you have any siblings?" Don asked. He had started to put the plates on the table.

"Four brothers" Amy said without a thought.

"What?" Don asked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Did you just say you have four brothers?" Don asked.

"No, I don't have any brothers at all" Amy said.

'Her subconscious is breaking through' Don thought.

"I must have heard you wrong" Don said.

Raph looked at Don. What the shell was he talking about? They all heard Amy saying that she has four brothers, so why didn't he say anything to her?

"Well, the food is all set, I hope you enjoy it" Don said and shook hands with Amy.

"I hope you're able to find your sister" Amy said.

"Me too. I was wondering, could you help me?" Don asked and now looked at her eyes.

When Amy saw his eyes, she realized who he was.

"You… You are..!" she said but couldn't get her away from Don, because he was still holding her hand.

"You just said that you have four brothers and all your brothers are here at the moment. We all heard you" Don said and as he spoke Raph took away his outfit, and Mikey and Leo came out of the cart.

"You are..! Where's Bishop?" Amy asked, looking around.

"Sorry, we put those two guards on the closet and now Bishop thinks they've left" Raph said.

"And the door is closed so no one isn't coming here anytime soon" Mikey said.

"Are you going to take me away again?" Amy asked, and Don saw fear in her eyes.

"We're taking you back with us and making you yourself again" Leo said.

"Try to remember us, Amy. Us, who you've once called brothers" Don said.

"I don't have any brothers" Amy said and tried to get her hand free.

"How do explain this then?" Leo asked and showed her the picture she had drawn when she was little.

Amy looked at the picture and suddenly memories filled her mind, memories she hadn't been conscious about.

She remembered how she draw that picture, how she detailed the colors, even the skin of the turtles. How happy she was when it was put on the door if the fridge. But who had put it there?

Amy took the picture and looked at it. "My family" said under the characters. Amy whispered those two words quietly over and over again.

'What is this feeling? Why do I feel like something is wrong? Why do I feel like what I'm doing is wrong?' Amy thought.

"No, this can't be!" Amy said, taking her hand off from Don's.

"I won't believe you, it just can't be. I was told that you took me, you made me like this, and you kidnapped me when I was just a baby!" Amy said.

"You got right the part that you were kidnapped and the one did who did that also made you like that" Mikey said.

"Bishop's really behind all of this. He mutated you so he could create a super-human race, but you were able to escape from him before he could do that. You were ten back then. You ran for days and end up in New York where we found you. Since that day you've been part of our family. We know everything about you, and without us you wouldn't have that katana" Don told her.

Amy looked at him and took her sword. She took a stance that they all knew all too well.

Splinter had once showed them a sword technique where you throw your sword so it goes around the room like boomerang. Leo had tried to master it with his both katanas, but he hadn't been able to do it. Amy, on the other hand, have been practicing that for years and she had finally been able to master it. It had become her deadliest technique where she could be able to chop off more than one enemies head off.

She kneeled down to get ready to throw her sword. The sword was so fast it would be hard to see with naked eye.

But when she threw it, the turtles have already got down. They've seen that technique so many times it wouldn't work on them that easily.

When Amy caught her sword, she was surprised to see that they were alive and that she didn't see any blood.

"How..? There's no one who has survived that attack without any bruises at all" Amy said.

"That's because we know that attack so well. We watched you training that technique and using it too. Do you remember the first time you could master it?" Leo asked, looking at her.

"It was… On a rooftop…" Amy said, closing her eyes.

"There was fire… And some ninjas and this guy dressed up in metal… And I was so scared…" Amy said.

Leo looked at his brothers. Amy was talking the first time they had confront the Shedder and it was the first time Amy have been able to do that technique first time in combat.

"Why were you scared?" Don asked.

"I was separated from others; we all fell from the roof… And I found after awhile… Mikey and Donny… And then we met Raph and master… Master Splinter… And then we found Leo…" Amy said.

Amy looked up at them.

"Please say your names again" she said to them.

"Michelangelo" Mikey said.

"Raphael" Raph said.

"Donatello" Don said.

"Leonardo" Leo said.

"Mikey… Raph… Donny… Leo…" Amy said.

Suddenly pain filled her head. She dropped her sword and bend down to the floor.

All the memories came back to her mind. Like a wave hitting the rocks, the memories hit her. All her years as a prisoner in Bishop's lab, her runaway and her meeting with the turtles.

Mikey making jokes, winning the Battle Nexus championship, she teaching him how to cook and Mikey trying to make her feel better.

Raph fighting with the Purple dragons, Raph training at the dojo, making fun of Mikey and protecting Amy.

Donny at his computer, fixing one of their machines. Amy waking Donny up because he has fallen asleep on the computer again. She and Donny having their discussion that usually lasted for hours.

Leo training, giving the others a speech of why they should do better on their skills. Leo meditating, him looking at her with his cutest smile. Leo protecting her, Leo holding her, Leo hugging her, Leo kissing her.

Amy looked at them, tears in her eyes.

"Guys… Why are you here?" Amy asked.

The smile that grew on the turtles faces was like four suns had hit the room. They all stood up and walk over to her and helped her up.

"You remember!" Mikey said happily and hugged her.

"I told you it would happen!" Don said.

"Man it's good to have you back, sis!" Raph said.

"We've missed you so much even though it had been only couple days" Leo said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I could have hurt you really badly" Amy said, looking at them to find any injuries on them.

"You couldn't put a scratch on us" Mikey said.

"Oh yeah, then what is this?" Amy asked, pointing a bandage on Mikey's arm.

"Bishop's work. More importantly, we have to get you out of here" Don said.

But then they could hear door opening behind them on the next room and footsteps.

"Quickly, hide. I'll be the decoy" Amy said.

Bishop opened the door and saw Amy eating her food.

"Did the waiters left already?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, I gave them tip" Amy said, not raising her gaze.

"They left the cart here" Bishop said.

"They said we could put the cart on the hallway when we're done" Amy said.

"I see. Those two guards didn't come here, did they?" Bishop asked.

"I haven't seen anyone" Amy said.

"You're acting differently" Bishop said, "you're not looking at me."

"Why would I want to look at you?" Amy asked and raised her head.

When she said that, Bishop felt a blade on his throat.

"So, it seems that you have your memory back" Bishop said.

"And you can bet on that" Amy said as she stood up.

Bishop looked on his right and saw Leo holding his sword against his throat. And he acted faster than anyone has ever seen.

He quickly took a hold of Leo's hand and made him stood in front of him and put Leo's sword on his throat.

"You're still underestimating me, I see" he said, a mock smile on his face.

"Not a move or the eldest gets it" Bishop said when he saw Raph moving towards him.

"You guys… Get Amy away from here that was our mission" Leo said.

"That's not working. _She _had a weak spot for you" Bishop said, nodding at Amy.

Leo looked at Amy and saw her worried face. How could he have fall such an obvious trap?

Amy frowned and looked at Bishop.

"It seemed they took the bite" she said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"It seems that you weren't able brake the amnesia so easily, turtles" Bishop said.

"I can take care of him" Amy said, walking towards Leo, grabbing her sword on the way.

"You see, I'm a father image for her, she doesn't want me to do the dirty job" Bishop said.

"That's right" Amy said, and blood splashed on her, Leo and Bishop's face.

Leo looked at Amy, shock on his face. Those cold eyes facing him while the blood dripped from the tip of her sword.

Amy looked at the man she had slaughtered and felt satisfaction and she was able to punish him after all those years.

Amy's katana had gone through Bishop's stomach and his face was surprised without any grin at all.

"Sorry, but you took the bait. It's over now" Amy said, looking at Bishop, Leo on her right side.

"For a second I thought you fooled us" Leo said, looking at her.

"Sorry, it was the only way to keep you alive. I didn't want to scare you, but to think he could get you like that, hurt me even more than me threatening your life" Amy said.

"No, you haven't won. She's mine. I made her from the start, I made her from the scratch. She's the foundation of a super-human race" Bishop said, grabbing the blade of Amy's sword.

"No, Amy belongs there where her heart is, and her heart belongs with us and you belong in to her nightmares. And you will not haunt her ever again!" Leo said, swung his sword and Bishop's head laid in their feet.

It was Amy's turn to look surprised, and so did three other turtles.

"I so didn't see that one coming" Mikey said after a while.

"Don, we need to get out of here" Leo said to Don.

"Right" Don said, taking his shell cell.

"April, now's the time, you know the place" Don said.

"Go to the deck, she's going to be there soon" Don said to the others.

Just when they were about to turn around and run outside, they heard voices behind the door.

"Agent Bishop! Are you alright? Those waiters knocked us out and put us to the closet!" heard a man's voice.

"What a timing" Raph said as he took his sais.

"No wait. I have a plan. Take the chopper away from the ship but keep the ladder in the sea. I'll follow you guys" Amy said, looking at Leo.

"We're not leaving without you" Leo said.

"Don't worry. I won't abandon you guys, just wait for me. Now go" Amy said.

Leo looked at Amy one last time before he headed outside with his brothers.

When the four turtles were gone, Amy acted fast. She put her hand on Bishop's blood, which had made a bond of blood to the floor, and put blood stains all over her clothes and neck, and tore her clothes.

When Bishop's men got the door open, they saw Bishop laying on a floor his head next to him. Then they saw bloody traces going to the deck. They ran there and saw Amy at the edge of the deck covered with blood.

"The… waiters…" she whispered before she fell over the edge.

Bishop's men tried to catch her, but it was too late.

"Do you think..?" the first man asked.

"She is now. We have to call a police for this" the other one said.

And they walked back inside.

Once Amy had hit the sea, she had quickly transformed into a dolphin, and started to swim towards the ladder. April had flown the chopper away from the ship so that no one would hear it.

Soon, Amy saw the ladders end, transformed back to a human and grabbed the ladder.

Amy's head rose to the surface and she gasped for air, before she started to climb. But her feet were still wet from the water and she slipped while climbing. She was now hanging with her both arms, but her other one's fingers started to let go. The black ocean yelled under her and her other hand lost its touch of the ladder.

Just when she thought she was done for, someone grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw Leo.

"Hold on!" he said.

Amy noticed that all four turtles were on the ladder. Don was holding Leo's hand so he wouldn't fall, while Mikey were holding Don and Raph Mikey.

Amy swung her arm to get a hold of Leo's hand and she was able to climb again. She turned into a cat so Leo could take her in his arms. He then turned to Don, so they could get back to the chopper.

Casey helped them all inside, and when they were all safely in there, everyone's heads turned to Leo. He opened his arms and showed a black cat in his lap.

Amy turned back to human and a huge smile grew to her face.

Mikey yelled for happiness and hugged Amy. Don joined them and Casey jumped over them, making them all fall down.

"Nice one Casey. Break her bones just when we got her safely here" Mikey said.

"Sorry" Casey said getting up and helping, Don, Mikey and Amy up too.

"Hey, Raph why aren't you joining our happy group?" Casey asked, turning around to face Raph.

Raph had put his hand over his face. It was rare to see Raph so emotional.

"Raphie!" Amy said happily, jumped over him so he fell down.

"What the-? Amy can't you see I'm crying here?!" Raph asked.

"Oh, I see that. But you're crying because of me, and I don't want that" Amy said.

Raph smiled as he hugged her. That was Amy, his little sister, always concerned about others.

"Now get up. You're soaked. We need something warm for you so you don't catch a cold" Don said as he helped Amy up.

"There are some blankets but not clothes, I'm afraid" April said.

"Here to get you dry" Mikey said and wrapped Amy to a towel, and then rubbed the towel on her head so her hair would get dry.

"Your hair got little messy, but I don't think that's a problem" Mikey said.

"Here's the blanket" Leo said, wrapping it firmly around Amy.

Amy turned to look at him as he put the blanket on him, and hugged him tightly.

Leo was taken aback by her actions, but hugged her back. He held her close to himself so he could feel her heartbeat and smelled her hair. She was safe now and he vowed to himself that nothing would ever harm her as long as he stood by her side and loved her.

*******

**I hoope you liked it. I'm going to write the final chapter soon, so see you then.**


	10. Three Months Later

**Final chapter!**

**TMNT (c) Mirage**

**Amy (c) me**

*******

**Chapter 10: Three months later**

Amy stretched and opened her eyes. The sun was shining in to her room.

They were still at Casey's grandmother's house even though Casey and April had got married almost two weeks ago. It was good to have some rest, like master Splinter had said. Or maybe it was because it was midsummer and Splinter wanted to lie on the sun.

Amy stood and dressed up. When she got to the hallway she smelled that something was burning. Mikey was cooking again and it seemed that her teaching had gone to waste.

"Mikey, what the shell did ya do?" Raph was yelling at Mikey, while he was trying to fix up his food.

"I don't know. I left it alone for two seconds and I did everything like Amy does" Mikey said.

"Mikey, when you're making porridge you're supposed to whirl it all the time so it wouldn't burn like this" Amy said and gently took Mikey's hand.

"But this never happens to you" Mikey said.

"That's because I never leave my cooking alone" Amy said smiling and took the shovel from Mikey's hand.

"Now make yourself useful and dish this, so I can make us breakfast" she said.

"And you help" Amy said to Raph, when he started to laugh.

When Amy had finished her pancakes, she turned to look at Raph and Mikey.

"You can go get the others now" Amy said.

"You can go get Donnie, I'm not going near him after he's been up for all night" Mikey said.

"Fine, you two go get master Splinter and Leo and I go get Don. And the one who gets here first sets the table" Amy said and walked out of the room.

Because April and Casey were on their honey moon for two weeks, they had been there for that long. Of course April and Casey wouldn't mind for them staying here that long, just unhappy they couldn't be there with them. But Amy thought it was better that way and reason for that was right behind this door.

Amy knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer.

Don sat on his table, looking at his computer, shadows under his eyes and unfamiliar angry look on his face.

"Donny, it's breakfast time" Amy said.

"I'm not hungry" Don said.

"You can't hide in here for all the time. Even Mikey had started to fear you" Amy said and walked closer to Don and closed the door behind her.

"I'm not hiding from anything or from anyone. I just want to be alone" Don said.

"You're not believing in that even yourself" Amy said and put her hand on his shoulder.

After the turtles had saved Amy, Casey and April had announced that they were getting married. After this Don had started to do his everything to get over April and he had nearly done it, but then he saw her in her wedding dress.

When April and Casey had left for their honeymoon Don had locked himself in to his room and showed himself to others rarely and always angry.

"You have to stop this, it's not healthy" Amy said, concern in her eyes.

Don turned to see her, and the light from computer made the shadows under his eyes look even bigger and heavier.

"What do you want me to do? Just forget her? Amy, I loved her!" Don said angrily.

"I know you did, but just sitting here in the dark isn't getting you anywhere. You have to come and live with your family again so we can help you. Even though I'm the only one who knows the truth, the others had noticed that something is wrong with you and that something has something to do with April and Casey" Amy said and kneeled down.

"If you keep this up we're going to lose you and you're going to lose yourself. And if the worst happens, you'll become like Leo after the Utroms sent Shedder to his sentence" she said.

Don met her eyes and saw the truth in them. He was really turning into something he wasn't.

"Please come down for the breakfast and then come out with us. You can sleep while Leo and Raph train" Amy said.

"I don't know could that be called sleeping if Mikey's next to me" Don said.

Amy laughed as she stood up and helped Don to get up too.

When they met Raph and Splinter on the way down, Don even smiled a little to them, when Splinter told him how happy he was to see his son again.

"Hah! Raph was here first!" heard Mikey's voice just when they entered to the kitchen.

Mikey ran in right after them, happy smile on his face like when he started to talk about his Battle Nexus championship.

"And how do you explain Leo and the table being set?" Raph asked.

"I don't know maybe he was being nice" Mikey said as he sat down.

"And it seems that our cranky brother had decided to join us" Mikey continued and looked at Don.

"Here Mikey, have some pancakes" Amy said and handed a plate full of pancakes front of Mikey, to make him silent.

"Thanks Leo for doing this, I don't know what would have happened if these two had started to fight who sets the table" Amy said and rolled her eyes.

"We can hear you, even though Mikey can't comprehend anything else but food at the moment" Raph said.

"It's alright, it was no trouble" Leo said and kissed softly her cheek.

Even though Leo had showed his feelings towards her in front of their family ever since they got back, Amy still blushed every time when he did that. Leo had told her he did it because he was afraid he was going to lose her again and he couldn't tell her how he felt towards her. That's why Amy couldn't tell him to stop, because it would break his heart. So Amy decided to stay embarrassed than break Leo's heart.

"So my children, what do you plan to do today?" Splinter asked.

"Well, Raph and I thought of training and we thought if others would want to join us" Leo said with a tone, like he was saying they had to join them or he would make them lives hell.

"Donny and I had decided to relax today, and it's so beautiful outside it would be pity to train all day" Amy said and looked at Splinter with her sweetest smile.

"But-" Leo started, but Amy looked at him to shut him up, and telling him this was no place for Donny to train.

"I think you're right. Michelangelo, you should train you've been doing nothing else but relaxing" Splinter said, after looking at Don's tired and sad face.

"What? Why? Don had been in his room for a week, why does he can slack the training?" Mikey asked.

"Shut up and eat you pancakes!" Raph said and hit Mikey at the back of his head.

After the breakfast, Raph and Leo (dragging unhappy Mikey with them) went to training, Amy and Don went to the other side of the yard and Splinter stayed at the porch so he could keep on an eye on his children.

Amy and Don sat down and they saw Raph and Leo starting their training from the other side of the yard.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked, as Don lied down.

"Tired" Don mumbled.

"You can rest now" Amy said.

"You don't mind?" Don asked.

"Not at all, I got something else to do" Amy said.

"Are you going to watch as they train?" Don asked.

"Yeah, why not" Amy said.

"Because you see us training all the time" Don said.

"Did you know that you look different if you know you're being watched while you train than when you're unaware of it?" Amy asked, a small smile growing to her face.

"Huh?" Don asked.

"Well, for example when you're training and you know you're being watched, you seem to think more what do you next. And when you're done thinking and you land your hit, you look around to see the reaction of the watchers. But when you're unaware that you're being watched, you do everything without any thought of all" Amy said.

"That's a totally different story for Raph. He always acts without any thinking when he is being watched. But when he's alone he thinks his actions, he even talks to himself" Amy said.

"How do you know all this?" Don asked.

"Like you said, I've seen you guys training all the time" Amy said.

"What about Mikey? And Leo?" Don asked.

"Well, Mikey always acts so smart, talks while he fights, to irritate his opponent. But when he's alone, he's never like that. Honestly, one time I saw him meditating" Amy said and smiled a little.

But he was not telling the whole truth to Don there. She had seen Mikey meditating alone a week after her rescue. Amy had heard him having nightmares and he looked every morning pale and tired.

One night, when Amy decided to check on Mikey, he wasn't in his room. First Amy had got scared when she thought that Mikey had gone out, but then she realized that there was light at the dojo. When she got there, she saw Mikey meditating and whispering something.

Quietly Amy walked closer to hear what he was saying.

"She's back… She's safe… He can't take her away again…" Mikey had said over and over again, like he was chanting.

Amy was so taken by this that she had sat down next to him. Just now, when she saw Mikey like this, she realized what kind of effect had her amnesia on her brothers. Mikey was actually seeing nightmares about it, and feared the day she would leave them again.

Amy hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, before Mikey put his hand on her head.

"Hey, sis. What'cha doing here?" he had asked.

"I was looking for you. When I saw you here meditating, I sat next to you and I think I fell asleep" Amy had said and sat up.

"I'm glad you're here" Mikey had said, the happiest smile on his face that she hadn't been seeing for some time.

"What about Leo?" Don asked, pulling Amy back to the reality.

"Well, I have to say he doesn't look any different was he watched or not" Amy said.

"Expect… Promise you won't tell this to him" Amy said grinning.

"I won't" Don said.

"Well, Leo always does everything the same way, there's nothing different in his training, it his face after the training" Amy said.

"Every time Leo wins the training, he has this victorious smile on his face. It doesn't last for long, maybe 3 or 5 seconds, but I haven't even seen him having that smile when he's alone" Amy continued.

"I wonder what you look like alone" Don said and grinned.

"You can't ever know, because I'm the sneakiest of us all. Only Splinter could sneak behind me but not you guys" Amy said.

"That sounded like a bet" Don said and closed his eyes.

Amy smiled as Don slowly fell asleep and turned her head to look at her other brothers. Leo and Raph had finally got Mikey to train with them, and now Raph was looking how Leo and Mikey trained. Amy could hear Leo's voice and she knew he was giving introduction for Mikey. And soon Mikey would get mad.

He didn't get mad as fast as Raph, but if someone always pointed out his mistakes, he got frustrated.

And soon enough Mikey yelled something, threw his nunchacks on the ground and pointed at her location. Obviously he was angry that Don could rest but he couldn't. And Leo's action didn't help either. He started to lecture Mikey, like he always lectured his brothers when they acted like that. Amy decided it would be best if she helped. So she stood up and walked over to them.

"I don't get it how you can train like this when it's this hot. You'll get dehydrated. Leo, rest for awhile so Mikey and I go get some lemonade" Amy said and pulled Mikey away.

"You're a total savior, sis! I wouldn't have lasted long in Leo's torture" Mikey said when they got inside.

"I just don't want you guys fainting middle of your training and I was thirsty myself too" Amy said and smiled.

"It's not fair that Donnie can rest and I can't" Mikey said.

"I know, but Donny got something in his mind and he hadn't been sleeping for weeks. I wanted to get him out and rest and just being with us, so he would get better" Amy said as she poured the lemonade to the glasses.

Mikey didn't say anything as he took his glass.

"Here you are, now drink it" Amy said when they got back outside and she gave the glass to Leo.

"I don't mind, I'm not that thirsty…" Leo started, but then he noticed Amy's face and drank his lemonade.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll join Donny again. And Leo, if any of you have to rest you can come and rest with us" Amy said and walked away.

"Uh, what's that?" Don asked as Amy sat next to him.

"Some lemonade, do you want some?" she asked.

"Sure, I was feeling kind a thirsty" Don said and sat up.

"What made you go get lemonade?" Don asked.

"I saved Mikey from Leo's lecturing. Mikey got tired of Leo when he guided him how to train better" Amy said.

"You save Mikey too often. He never learns if you come in the middle all the time" Don said and sipped his lemonade.

"He knows and I don't always save him. Beside that's much better than having Mikey, Leo and Raph all in the bad mood. No one could take it" Amy said.

"That's true. Mikey acts like a little kid, Raph start a fight with anyone, usually with Leo and Leo…"

"And Leo comes all dark and moody" Amy finished Don's sentence, dark look in her eyes.

Don looked at her and lowered his gaze to his glass. When Leo had been all dark and moody last time, he had almost torn their family apart. That hadn't hurt anyone as bad as Amy, not even Splinter who Leo actually hurt.

And Amy and Leo had a huge fight just before Leo was sent to the Ancient one. Amy had yelled at him that all he does these days is train and nothing else, and that he had lost his old self and just slices everything he sees. Before Leo had used his swords to defend himself and his family, now he used them all the time for everything.

After that fight both Amy and Leo hadn't spoken to each other, and at that same day Leo wounded master Splinter and Leo was sent away, they never got a chance to make it up.

When Leo had come back from the Ancient one, it had taken awhile for Amy to talk to him again, like she was getting to know him from the start, and they both were trying to forget their fight at the same time. And Don also knew that before they had gone after Shedder and sent him to his doom, Amy and Leo had been really close, closer than ever. So whenever someone mentioned Leo's dark and moody time, her eyes changed. They got a darker look in them and she closed up.

"So it's a good thing you did that. I don't know if I had wanted to look Raph and Leo fighting all day" Don said and smiled.

Amy answered to his smile, even though it didn't reach up her eyes.

"Donatello, Amy. Do you mind if I join you?"

Amy and Don looked up and smiled at Splinter.

"Of course you can, master Splinter" Don said and made room for Splinter.

"I didn't see you at the porch earlier, where were you?" Amy asked.

"I decided to take a walk. How are your brothers doing?" Splinter asked.

"They're calm" Don said.

"Lemonade, master Splinter?" Amy asked and took the can to her hand.

"Yes please. It's so hot out here it's only better to drink something" Splinter said and took a glass Don had offered him.

"That's what I told them, but they don't think they could dehydrate because they're so tough" Amy said, rolling her eyes as she pointed Leo and Raph.

"The warrior that thinks he's weak if he shows himself like that, becomes weak" master Splinter said.

"A total describe for Raph" Don said smiling.

"Actually, it's to you all" Splinter said.

Amy and Don turned to look at their master.

"You all have your weaknesses that you don't want to show, so they won't make you look weak" Splinter said.

"And you know what they are if you think about it for awhile" Splinter continued.

Amy looked at Raph, Mikey and Leo, and knew what master Splinter was talking about. She had noticed every time during the fight, she tried her best to focus on her own fight. She was afraid that if she showed any emotions towards the others, the enemy could use it on its advantage. And she had started doing this after Bishop showed up again. She would never forgive herself if her brothers got hurt because of her.

"I know what you mean, master Splinter. The most dangerous enemy is our own fear and weakness. If we don't beat that first, we'll never be able to beat the enemy in front of us" Don said.

"Yes Donatello. If we worry about the weakness inside of us, we'll lose the battle. We should head to the battle with clear mind. Of course that's never easy and there are rare warriors that can clean their hearts before going to battle" Splinter said.

"And the weakness isn't always your enemy. If that weakness is going to make you protect your love ones, is not your enemy, it's a friend that gives your power" Splinter said.

Amy looked at him and once again she felt that Splinter was able to read her mind. She smiled at him.

Amy had long ago forgiven Splinter that he hadn't told her that he had found her as a baby before Bishop. Splinter had made a mistake, but saved her when she had run away from Bishop almost ten years ago. She had become Splinter's daughter and now she didn't care have she become that ten or twenty years ago. Besides, it had been Splinter who had named her, so didn't that make him her father?

"I'm going inside. This warmness is too much for me, and it's cooler inside the house" Splinter said and stood up.

When Splinter left, Mikey joined them.

"So, Leo finally let you go?" Don asked, as Mikey lied next to him.

"Almost. Master Splinter said to Leo it was time to let me rest. Is there still lemonade?" Mikey asked, turning his head to Amy.

"Here, take the rest, so I'll go make some more if Leo and Raph want some" Amy said, poured the last of lemonade to Mikey's glass and got up.

When she got back outside, Raph flew next to her.

"You're paying for that one, Leo!" he yelled, not noticing Amy.

"You're getting slow again, snail boy!" Leo said and grinned.

Raph got up, and was ready to get Leo, when he suddenly started to wobble, like he was going to faint.

"Easy now, Raph!" Amy said and got a hold of Raph's back so he couldn't fall.

"Raph, are you alright?" Leo asked, getting closer to Raph and Amy.

"Yeah, I just got up too fast" Raph said, holding his head.

"But I'm fine now" he said.

"No you're not!" Amy said and stopped him by taking a hold of his shell.

"You both are going to rest, now!" she said angrily, and started to drag Raph with her to where Don and Mikey were. Leo followed them, thinking it was no time to argue with Amy.

"Now sit and rest, and drink this!" Amy said, made both Raph and Leo sit and put glasses to their hands.

"And if I see you two training in 30 minutes, you're not allowed to come out the whole day!" she said.

Leo and Raph looked at Amy, then each other, then their glasses and then Amy again.

"Better do what she says, dudes" Mikey whispered behind Leo and Raph.

Leo drank his lemonade, but got up straight away.

"Amy, we don't need to rest. We're going to be just fine after this" he pointed the glass.

"Oh yeah?" Amy asked.

She then flicked Leo on the forehead, and Leo, to his and everyone else's surprise fell to his knees.

"I'll let you train when you don't fell down after taking that hit" Amy said and tapped Leo on the head.

She then sat between Mikey and Don, who were trying to do they best not to start laughing. Only one, who could make fool out of Leo, was Amy.

"It's alright, Leo. We've been training all week. We can take a break from it for awhile. I doubt anyone would come here and attack us" Raph said.

"Raph's right, Leo. We're perfectly safe here, so why we have to prepare ourselves to the worst all the time?" Mikey asked.

"I think we all remember that we have been fighting for some time now" Leo said.

"Leo, you worry way too much. Bishop's dead and we've made a truce with Karai. Our only trouble is the Foot Elite, but they won't ever defeat Karai, and they're not match for us" Amy said.

"Do you really think he is? I mean, you told us he could change bodies and that he was 100 years old. You sure he's dead?" Don asked.

"He can't be alive, Leo cut his head off. He might have found a way to live longer, but he's not an utrom. If his head is chopped off, he's dead" Amy said, trying at the same time make herself believe that as well.

When Amy hadn't been able to fell asleep, she feared that Bishop was still alive, hunting her and appearing to her doorstep any minute.

"Still, I want us to be prepared for anything" Leo said.

"I think we're pretty prepared already. With this training you start to look like that dark and moody Leo you were some time ago" Raph said.

Don felt how Amy's muscles tensed, and he knew she had been thinking the same Raph had.

"Hey, what if we all went to a walk? It's not training" Don said to Amy, who looked like she was going to say Leo and Raph shouldn't move.

"Okay, I'll go inform master Splinter first" Leo said, as he got up.

When he got back, others were waiting for him at the edge of the forest.

"Remember guys, we have to be careful, no one can see us" Leo said.

"Relax, fearless one. We'll train our stealth at the same time. Besides, there's no one else, because all the neighbors' houses for holiday use" Raph said and started to push Leo towards the forest.

The whole forest was green and the sunlight was able to come through the branches. To Amy it looked like a magical forest. She smiled and turned into a big dog and started to run around the guys.

Mikey started to laugh and followed Amy and they ran ahead from the others. Raph followed them, saying something he and Amy would be able to push Mikey over.

"Guys, don't go too far" Leo started to yell after them, but they couldn't hear him anymore.

Don put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let them be. I know you're worried, but we're safe here. Beside its Amy's first time out in an open since we got her back. Let her enjoy it" Don said.

Leo looked at his younger brother and nodded.

Don smiled. Something about this place was able to relax his mind.

Suddenly Amy ran back to them and she jumped over Leo and pushed him down to the ground. She turned back to herself and started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face. You looked like I was going to eat you" she laughed, still on top of Leo.

Leo noticed the position they were in, but wasn't able to do anything at the moment. Don, who also had noticed what might happen next, followed Mikey and Raph, leaving Amy and Leo alone.

"Well, it's nice to see that at least you're having fun" Leo said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you smiling all day" Amy said, stretching Leo's lips so he looked like he was smiling.

Leo took her hand and held it against his cheek, smiling. Amy answered his smile.

"Could you help me up now?" Leo asked.

"Sure" Amy said.

She sat down on her knees and offered her hand to Leo, so she could help him up. But Leo pulled her hand so she fell on his lap, and he kissed her. He buried his hands to her hair, pulling her closer.

They didn't let go of each other before they heard "krhm" behind them.

They startled and let go of each other, and saw Raph, Don and Mikey.

"I wonder what would have happened if we haven't come" Raph said and grinned.

"What would have happen?" Mikey asked who really didn't understand what Raph was talking about.

"Nothing Mikey. Are you guys coming, or what?" Amy asked, her cheeks blushing as she started to walk forward.

Leo followed her, not looking at the others.

Raph grinned at Don and Mikey, as they started to follow their siblings.

"Donnie, what Raph meant?" Mikey asked.

"It's really something I shouldn't talk about, Mikey" Don said.

"Why? What was it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Mikey said, starting to hop around Don.

"No, I won't. Leo and Amy wouldn't like if I told that to you" Don said, trying not to look at Mikey, who still danced around him.

"Fine, then I ask from Raph" Mikey said.

"Wait!" Don said and stopped Mikey by pulling him from his shell.

He figured it would be better that he told him than Raph. He just hoped Leo and Amy would keep him in one piece.

"Look, Amy and Leo were kissing when we caught them. And what Raph meant was that they would have gone further if we haven't showed up" Don said, stopping so others wouldn't hear what they were talking about, which was stupid because they would find out eventually.

"Further to what?" Mikey asked innocently.

Don sighed. Mikey really was the youngest of them all, and still so pure.

"Raph meant… He meant that… Well, that Amy and Leo would start doing something… Something else than kissing…" Don said, trying to sound reliable.

He wanted to explain to his little brother what his older brother was going through and how he was starting to go different way than the rest of them, but at the same time he didn't want to think that his sweet little sister was turning into a woman.

"You mean having sex?" Mikey asked out of the blue.

'Maybe not so pure after all' Don thought.

"I see. I didn't get it first because Raph was talking so weird, but now I get it" Mikey said and started to follow the others.

Don looked after him, shocked of the fact that his baby brother actually knew that much. Mikey's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Hey, Leo! Is it true what Raph said, that if we hadn't caught you before, you and Amy would have had sex?"

He saw how Leo and Amy both turned around to look at Mikey and then at Raph, both almost trembling with anger.

"Raphael, could you come here! Leo and I have something to discuss with you" Amy said, sounding like she was about to tore Raph's head off.

"I… I said that… But Donnie explained that to him" Raph said, pointing at Don behind him.

"What?" Don said.

Leo and Amy looked at each other, nodded and headed to Raph and Don. Leo headed towards Raph, while Amy headed towards Don.

"C'mon now Leo. Mikey's not that stupid, he would have found out eventually" Raph said, walking backwards trying to calm Leo down.

Leo didn't say anything, only got closer to Raph and Raph continued backing away, before he started running.

Amy's eyes were fixed on Don and she kept walking towards him, faster and faster.

"I had to explain it to him, Amy. It would have been me or Raph, or you and Leo. Would you have wanted that?" Don said, trying to avoid Amy's angry eyes.

Amy didn't say anything; she only turned into a wolf and started chasing Don. Don screamed and started running away.

Leo and Amy chased Raph and Don in a circle, so when Leo was about to attack Raph and Amy was going to jump on Don's back, Don and Raph crashed to each other.

Two young men turtles fell to the ground holding their heads and looking at each other confused. Then they heard laughing and saw Leo and Amy laughing at them.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" Amy said, holding her stomach.

"Next time, let us tell Mikey the truth. Then he at least would hear the whole truth and not some rumors" Leo said.

"And no more comments like that, Raph. It was bad enough that you caught us" Amy said, looking angrily at Raph.

"Deal" Raph said.

"Let's get going" Amy said and helped Don and Raph up.

"You coming, Leo, Mikey?" she asked.

"Where's Mikey?" Don asked.

"Don't tell me he stayed there" Raph said.

"I'll go look for him, you stay here" Amy said.

"You can't go there alone" Leo said, stopping her by taking a hold of her arm.

"If Mikey had been caught it's better that you three don't show up" Amy said.

"And it helps when a girl who can turn into an animal comes there" Raph said.

"If there's anyone he doesn't need to know what I really am" Amy said as she turned into a hawk and flew there where Mikey had stayed.

Soon enough she spotted Mikey, who was alone, thank God.

He was on his knees and seemed to be holding something.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Amy asked, landed next to him and turned back to herself.

Mikey looked up, looking sad.

"I am, but he isn't" he said and showed what he was holding.

It was a small bunny that had a broken leg.

"Oh no, let me see" Amy said, kneeling next to Mikey.

The bunny didn't move when Mikey give it to Amy. It actually looked like it was used to humans, and mutant turtles.

"I think he's going to be just fine, but I don't think he's a wild animal. If he was, he would have bitten us" Amy said.

"Do you mean someone already owns it? Aww, I was hoping we could keep it" Mikey said.

"You already have Klunk" Amy said, referring to the cat that had stayed at the farm with Splinter.

"He would have liked to have a playmate" Mikey said.

Amy smiled at him.

"But now we have to heal this guy. Let me see" she said and found two thick sticks, then took her bandana and wrapped the stick around the bunny's leg.

"Now, good as new. And green looks good on with his brown fur" Amy said smiling.

"Amy, you said that this guy was already owned. Do you think that they might be looking for him?" Mikey asked.

"Oh yeah. Mikey, go to the North, the others are there. I'll go looking for this guy's owners. Tell the others the situation and tell Leo not to worry too much, I'll be alright" Amy said as she got up.

"And Mikey," Amy said when Mikey started walking to other direction, "if I can't find this guy's owners, I'll promise we can keep it."

Mikey smiled, the smile washing away the sad look on his face.

"Okay now, where did you come from?" Amy asked from the bunny when Mikey was gone.

Thanks to Bishop, Amy was able to turn into half animal half human, but she was able to use different animals' skills as well, like dog's nose. She used that skill and smelled the bunny and then the forest around her.

"From that way" Amy said and started to walk towards the South.

She knew that part of the forest very well. When they had arrived there for April and Casey's wedding, she and Raph had come here together, usually because they wanted to get away from April who was getting too stretched up for the wedding. She looked sadly at the bunny when she remembered the last time she and Raph had been there.

Amy had made Raph play hide and seek with her and Raph had been it first. Amy had turned into a squirrel and climbed into a tree. When Raph had started looking for her and had kept doing that for awhile, a hawk had spotted Amy on a tree. It had flown towards her, trying to catch her.

Amy had screamed and fell from the tree, screaming for Raph, who had came there so fast it had felt like he had been just behind the tree. When he saw the hawk trying to get Amy to its dinner, he threw his sai and the hawk flew away.

"You okay?" Raph had asked as Amy turned back to herself.

"Yeah, I just scared that I didn't realize that I could turn into a human" Amy had said.

"What?" she had asked when she saw Raph's sad face.

"For a second I thought Bishop was back" Raph said.

"He's not…"

"I know he's not coming back, but you sounded like you were in danger" Raph had said.

"Well, I was, kind of. That hawk tried to eat me" Amy had said.

"Not funny. You know I'm just worried" Raph had said and turned away.

Amy had smiled at her brother and stood up.

"I know that, but you saw yourself Bishop's death, he's not coming back" she had said to him.

Raph had only nodded and now when Amy thought about it, she realized that back then Raph was afraid that he wasn't able to protect her, that she was going to slip trough his hands, again.

"I'll protect you little guy as long I can, I promise you that" Amy said quietly to the bunny.

It just looked at her with it's big brown eyes.

Suddenly she heard voices near her and soon four people walked in front of her.

"Ah, Mr. Bunners!" yelled a little girl and she ran to Amy.

"Daddy, he's hurt! Did _she_ hurt him?" the girl said, looking at the man and then at Amy.

Amy looked at the girl and then at the man.

"I found this bunny with my brother. I thought it wasn't a wild animal so I decided to look his family" she said.

The man, who had looked first angry thinking that she had hurt their pet bunny, smiled at her and walked next to her daughter.

"It's alright, Emily. Mr. Bunners must have hurt himself by accident" the man said and put his hand top of the girl's head.

"His leg was broken so I made him a little splint" Amy said.

Her heart was racing really fast and she could almost feel how her knees were shaking. Even though these people were no threat to her, she had been afraid of other people for years, afraid that they'd recognize her.

"Thank you" the man said and took the bunny from Amy.

"I'm Pete" he added.

"I'm Am- April" Amy said.

"Do you live close here?" Pete asked.

"We're at the farmhouse that belongs to the Jones' family. We're Casey Jones' friends and are there at vacation now when Casey's on his honeymoon" Amy told him.

"And you're with?" Pete asked.

"I'm there with my father and four brothers" Amy said.

"Would you mind if we dropped by some day? I'd like to thank your brother too" Pete said.

"No need to do that. Beside we're going to leave soon, our vacation is almost at in end" Amy said.

"Well, thank your brother for me, April" Pete said, "Come one, Emily."

"Sure" Amy said as Pete and Emily walked to other two people who seemed to be Emily's older siblings.

She turned around and walked away. When she was far enough, she started running. She ran fast and stopped when she saw Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. She leaned against the tree and let a deep breathe out of her mouth.

She wasn't ready to be so close other people. Even though her posters were taken from the police stations and from news since Bishop had made her amnesia, she was still afraid.

She sat on the ground and closed her eyes, trying to make herself calm again.

"What'cha doing?"

Amy screamed and fell on her back as she tried to back away. Mikey looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Mikey! Don't do that!" Amy said, trying to make her breathe normal again.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Inside, Leo told me to come look for you. He said it was my fault you were here so I have to come look for you. Something about being responsible" Mikey said and rolled his eyes.

"Come Mikey. Let's go inside" Amy said.

She wanted to get inside as fast as possible in case Pete wanted to come and thank her family without permission.

Inside the house every other Hamato's family member looked nervous. When they entered Leo, who had been walking in circles, startled and almost ran to them.

"Amy!" he said and hugged her.

"Why did you leave like that?" Don asked.

"What do you mean? Mikey told you, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes he did, but you were going to meet humans. What if they had recognized you?" Leo said.

"Well they didn't and I made them believe that we're leaving soon so they can't come over. They wanted to thank us for finding their bunny. And I even lied my name" Amy said.

"Then I think we can't go outside so freely anymore if there's someone who wants to thank us unaware of our form" master Splinter said.

"I'm sorry master Splinter. I was so nervous that I couldn't lie more than my own name" Amy said.

"It's alright. Beside, I've been thinking that we should leave soon. Casey and April will soon come back from their honeymoon and they said they'll go straight to New York and they'd like if we were too at that time" Splinter said.

"When will we leave, master?" Leo asked. Suddenly he looked worried.

"Let's leave tomorrow, it's the best option" Splinter said.

Leo looked like he was making up his mind about something.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"No, no, nothing. Sorry, I have something to do" Leo said.

"I'm glad you're alright" he said and kissed her cheek softly before leaving the living room.

"Okay, what's up with him?" Amy asked from Don.

"I don't know, he's been acting like that the whole week" Don said.

Amy shook her head. This was one of Leo's ways to keep something secret from them, so she didn't think it was anything special, Leo would tell them when the time was right.

"So, I guess we can't go out anymore" Amy said, looking out of the window, where sun made shadows on the ground.

"Guess not, but I think it's alright. I got enough sunlight for one day" Don said.

"You look better now. The shadows under your eyes are gone" Amy said smiling.

"It seems that you were right about me, I felt better when I was with you guys" Don said.

"You can be right about science, Donny, but leave the relationship problems to me" Amy said smiling.

"I guess you're right" Don said and smiled.

But Amy noticed that his smile didn't reach up to his eyes.

"You okay, Donny?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just little tired, that's all. I think I'll go and rest a bit" Don said and went upstairs.

"Okay…" Amy said, looking after him.

While looking after him, Amy realized that she and Don hadn't have their usual long talks for a long time. She thought about it for awhile before going after him, but she was afraid to let Don alone after getting him put of his room for the first time in weeks.

She knocked on his door and Don told her to come in. He was lying on his bed and looked confused when Amy entered.

"What is it?" Don asked.

Amy looked at the floor, trying to make up what to say.

"Are you alright? For months now it seems like we haven't talked like before, like you don't trust me anymore" Amy said.

Don looked at her for awhile before he sighed. He sat up and touched the bed so Amy would sit next to him.

"You're right, I think I've been avoiding you. I just got the feeling… Every time you come to me asking for help, you'll get in trouble because of that. I didn't want to see you getting into trouble again because of me" Don said.

Amy looked at him and shook her head.

"When are you four going to realize that I'm not leaving anymore? You four seem to fear that every time you turn your back on me, I'll disappear. It's not going to happen, so stop blaming yourself" Amy said.

"I know you're right, but you're our little sister. We wouldn't be good older brothers if we didn't worry about you" Don said.

"Now when that's out of your shell, can you talk to me like before?" Amy asked.

"Of course" Don said and smiled.

Amy smiled back, happy that she had got her brother back.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Don told to come in and Leo walked in.

"Hi, I thought I'd find you here. Can we talk?" Leo asked from Amy.

"Sure" Amy said.

She stood up and walked to the hallway with Leo. She hadn't realize what time it was until she saw the sun setting outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"Come" Leo said, taking her hand and they walked out.

At the porch Mikey was looking at the sunset.

"Hi guys, you want to join me?" Mikey asked.

Just then Don looked out from the door.

"Mikey, come in, I need you inside" he said.

"Fine" Mikey said, sounding disappointed because he couldn't do what he wanted to do.

"What is it?" Mikey asked when went inside.

"Don't go outside until I say so, and if Raph or Splinter wants to go out, stop them" Don said.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Because I say so" Don said.

Leo took Amy next to the barn where the sun set was shown perfectly.

They stopped and Leo took her hands, stayed quiet and looked at them. Amy looked at him question in her eyes and waited for him to say something. Finally he looked at her in the eyes.

"We've known each other for almost ten years. We've been siblings, friends and now lovers" Leo said and put his hand on Amy's cheek.

"I once thought that I could feel the same kind of love that people do, but I think I was wrong. You've become my life, my light in the darkness and you're the air I breathe. All those times Bishop was able to kidnap you from us, it felt like a part of me was taken" Leo said and leaned his forehead against hers, like he always did when he wanted to feel her close to him.

"When we able to rescue from Bishop last time, I was afraid that it wasn't over. That he'd come and take you away from us and I had to prove it to myself over and over again" Leo said.

Amy knew this. She had woken up sometimes and saw Leo guarding her room, like he was sure she wasn't safe any other way.

"And I've been thinking, doing lot of thinking, these past three months. I want to keep you close forever and never let go, no matter what so you don't have to be alone ever again" Leo said.

"So," he said, let go of her hands, dropped to one knee and took her left hand, "Hamato Aimee, my love and my friend, will you marry me?" Leo asked.

Amy gasped as she looked at Leo. She knew how serious he was because he was using her real name, that only Splinter used when he was scolding her. Amy could only nod and smile, because it felt like her voice had drop into her stomach.

Leo smiled, put a ring into her finger, leaned against her hand, kissing it. Then he got up and put a necklace on his neck where was his ring, because he couldn't put it on his finger. Then he hugged her and they both smiled and cried at the same time.

_One week later_

It was almost night time. Casey and April had just left back home. That had come back from their honeymoon and came to greet them. April had been really excited about Amy and Leo getting engaged. It was something Mikey usually forgot and Raph couldn't still comprehend. Don was the only one with master Splinter who could really understand all this, but that was only because Leo had told him before.

"By the way, why haven't we celebrated yet? April and Casey celebrated they engagement" Mikey said.

"I think we kind of did that already. I mean who else we could tell than April and Casey?" Amy asked.

"Well… Leatherhead and Angel. And Silver Century!" Mikey said.

"Quit it Mikey. We're suppose to hit the rooftops, not to talk about ya fake parties" Raph said.

"But it would have nice to have a party, and cake…" Mikey said.

"Yes, yes, Mikey. Only reason why you would like to have a party is because you want cake" Amy said and dragged Mikey with her after the others.

"And now it's time for some stealth practice, and no night goggles this time, Donnie" Leo said.

"And to show us we can trust you, you'll be 'it' first" Mikey said, and they all ran to different directions.

Amy ran to her hiding place and for the first time in moths she felt herself safe. She didn't have to watch out for anyone, expect for Donny at the moment. She was happy, in love and surrounded only those four who had saved her almost ten years ago. And that was the way she wanted it to be, forever.

"Donnie, you have the goggles again!" Amy heard Raph's voice.

"These aren't the night vision goggles, they are my heat sensors, I can see every creature that's warm" Don said.

"That's the same thing!" Raph said.

"Why do you have to spoil our fun, Don?" Mikey asked.

"C'mon Mikey, let's teach our dear brother some manners" Raph said.

Amy smiled as she stood up and walked to her three brothers, before people have to call police because some mutant turtles decided to have a family fight.

**End**

*******

**And that was that, I hop you liked the whole story! And I know the last chapter got pretty long, but I got carried away a little bit :)**


End file.
